


My Life with a Werewolf

by TonksForever36



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksForever36/pseuds/TonksForever36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks joins the Order of the Phoenix and meets a certain werewolf.  Will they be just friends or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Recruitment and Meeting Remus

It began on the 30th of June, when I got a visit at work from the last person I would expect, Albus Dumbledore. I had just arrived at my cubicle in the Auror office when Scrimgeour told me I had a visitor in the Atrium. I did not want to go, as it would have meant missing a very important conference. My Auror instincts told me it had something to do with the return of Lord Voldemort, so I put my work aside and Disapparated to the Atrium.

Dumbledore was sitting on the fountain, and looked up as I approached. "It's good to see you again, Nymphadora," he said standing and holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and said, "Wotcher, Professor, please call me Tonks."

"Of course, Tonks, please sit down. There is a very important matter I need to discuss with you." I sat next to him on the fountain, and wondered what he could possibly need to talk to me about.

"Tonks, I am sure you aware that Lord Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor, I am," I replied. "It has only been six days since his return, it seems to be the entire wizarding world is talking about, yet it also seems to be that no one wants to believe it. I can assure you, Professor that I do."

"Thank you, Tonks," Dumbledore said. "We need all the people we can who believe, which is why I am here. I understand you recently qualified as an Auror?"

"Yes, Professor, I qualified last year. I am amazed I managed to qualify at all."

"Why would that surprise you? You earned excellent marks on your N.E.W.T.'s and your abilities as a Metamorphmagus can only aid you in your duties," Dumbledore said.

"They do, Professor," I explained. "I had no problem with the concealment and disguise parts of training, but because of my clumsiness, I nearly failed the stealth and tracking portion of the training."

"There is something very important I need to ask you, Tonks," Dumbledore said. "But it is not safe here. I have already spoken to your parents, wards have been cast upon your home, I believe it is safe to Apparate   
there and discuss this matter."

"All right, let me go to my cubicle to get my things and talk to Scrimgeour, and then we can go," I said.

"Retrieve your things, Tonks, but do not worry about speaking to Rufus, I have already explained the situation, and he has given you the rest of the day off," Dumbledore explained.

I Apparated to my cubicle, grabbed my traveling bag, made sure my wand was up the sleeve of my coat, locked my drawer, cast wards on them, then Disapparated back to the Atrium.

"Take my arm, Tonks, and think very clearly of your home," Dumbledore said.

I did as instructed, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, and when I opened them, we were in the living room of my home.

"Nymphadora, is that you?" asked my mother's voice, coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum, it's me," I called. "Excuse me, Professor, I should go speak to my parents."

"Do not concern yourself with me, Tonks. I will wait for you to come back," Dumbledore said.

I went into the kitchen. Both my Mum and Dad were there, looking as concerned and confused as I felt. "Nymphadora, do you have any idea why Professor Dumbledore wanted to meet with us?" my mum asked.

"No I don't, Mum," I replied. "I was at work filling out Death Eater reports, when Scrimgeour told me I had a visitor in the Atrium. I spoke with Dumbledore, but he didn't think it was safe to discuss whatever matter at the Ministry. He said he spoke with both of you, and that you had agreed to meet here."

"Yes, Dora, we did," my dad said. "We know whatever needs to be discussed is very important, and that the three of us need to hear what Dumbledore has to say."

"Ted, I don't think this is a wise idea," my mum said worriedly, looking at me. Her remark made me nervous, and I began to bite my nails.

"Dromeda, I don't think there is anything wrong with simply hearing Dumbledore out, I can't guarantee what he needs to discuss won't put Dora in danger, but she is an adult now and an Auror, she has great instincts, and she has always made good decisions."

"All right, Ted, you and Nymphadora go in the living room, and I will start the tea."

My dad and I went back to the living room and sat down across from Dumbledore, but not before I tripped on the leg of the coffee table.

"Are you all right, Nymphadora?" my mum said coming in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Yes, mum, I'm fine, slight loss of dignity, nothing new there," I said.

"I see what you mean about being clumsy, Tonks," Dumbledore said, taking a cup of tea. "But right now that hardly matters. I came to ask you if you would be interested in joining a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix. It existed during Lord Voldemort's first reign, and has reconvened. Joining the Order is dangerous, Tonks, but the simple fact is, we need all the assistance and Aurors we can possibly get."

"Forgive me, Professor," my mother spoke up, looking from me to Dumbledore and back again, "Since you cannot guarantee Nymphadora's safety, I don't think I can allow her to join."

"Mum, it is not your choice, whether I join or not!" I exclaimed, my hair turning red. "I am an adult now, like dad said, and whatever this Order of the Phoenix does, it sounds like they need all the help they can get."

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, you may be an adult now, but we are still your parents, and we have to decide what's best for you," my mum said.

"Dromeda, I have to agree with Dora. There are lots of Death Eaters, just like last time. We should know, half the family in league with Lord Voldemort. Your sister, Bellatrix, is a Death Eater, whether she is in   
Azkaban or not. Narcissa is married to Lucius, he is also a Death Eater."

"Ted, what's your point?" my mum asked.

"The point is, it seems that there have always been more Death Eaters than Order of the Phoenix members. We never belonged, but I remember the first Wizarding War and what was lost. Harry Potter lost his parents, Neville's parents were tortured by Bellatrix and Barty Crouch, Jr. until they were driven insane. They don't even recognize their own son."

"I don't want that to happen to Nymphadora, that's why I don't want her to join, Ted," my mum said, still looking at me, as if trying to convince me.

"Ted, Andromeda, I understand you are concerned for your only daughter's safety. I can assure you we have some of the best witches and wizards as members of the Order, if I can give you the names, perhaps it will put your mind at ease," Dumbledore said.

"All right, Albus, please tell us the members," my mum said, finally looking at Dumbledore.

I picked up a cup of tea, but by this point, my hands were shaking. I could barely hold the cup, so I put it back on the tray, amazed I didn't spill it. I didn't hear one word Dumbledore said about the Order members until he came to the name "Sirius Black"

"Sirius Black is a member of the Order, Professor?" I interrupted. "I heard he escaped from Azkaban two years ago, but I didn't think it would be safe for him to be a member of the Order."

"I am afraid it isn't, Tonks," Dumbledore said sadly. Fourteen years ago, when Lily and James Potter were murdered, Sirius was falsely accused by Peter Pettigrew of betraying them to Voldemort. This is untrue, it was Peter who betrayed them, simply because Peter was threatened with death by Voldemort if he did not reveal where they were hiding."

"I knew Sirius was innocent, I just knew it. I never believed he would betray Lily and James, he was too much of a friend," I said.

"Well, that decides it, Nymphadora, there is no way you are joining a secret society that has a murderer as a member," my mum said decidedly.

"Mum, Sirius is not a murderer!" I exclaimed. "He is my cousin, and I barely got to know him, before he was wrongly thrown into Azkaban. That's something I would like to do before I die!"

"Nymphadora, you are only 22 years old. I don't think you are going to die anytime soon," mum said.

"You know what I meant, mum!" I said. "Dumbledore asked me if I would like to join the Order, all I am asking for is time to think. Can I at least have that?"

"Yes, Tonks, time to think is more than fair. Take as long as you need, and Owl me when you have made a decision," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor. I promise I will Owl you no matter what my decision," I said.

Dumbledore Disapparated from the house, and I went up my room to think. It was hard when I need to make a decision, the last place I need to be is inside. I waited until the sun set, and went out to the backyard to look for Sirius, not my cousin, as I have no idea where he is, but the star in the sky, otherwise known as the Dog Star. For some reason, when I see that star, I know I will make the right decision. I closed my eyes and thought, and after what seemed like a very short while, I made a decision.

I went back in the house and told my parents. Of course, my mum tried to change my mind, but I would not be swayed. I am not sure if they approve or understand, because I am not sure I do either. I think they respect my decision, though.

I owled Dumbledore who sent the details several days later. Dumbledore told Scrimgeour I would be patrolling Hogsmeade and Hogwarts several days a week. I do not know whether this is true, but it is a believable excuse as to why I will not be at the Ministry.

Dumbledore and I Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, childhood home of Sirius. Walking down the hall I nearly tripped over the house elf, who promptly called me a blood traitor. Sirius told Kreacher to leave me alone. I sat down to wait for the other members. The only other member there was Remus Lupin. I shook his hand, he seems nice enough. I noticed the scar on his face, I wondered if it was from a Death Eater attack, but I did not ask.

A short time later, a friend of mine from Hogwarts arrived. Her name is Roma Ringwhite. I am embarrassed to admit I had forgotten about her, even though we were both in the same year at Hogwarts and both Hufflepuffs. She became an Auror shortly before I did, and her twin brother Ronan, a Gryffindor, is a trainee healer at St. Mungos.

After the other members arrived, Dumbledore explained our responsibilities, which were indeed patrolling Hogsmeade and Hogwarts for Death Eaters, to stake out where Death Eaters were believed to be living or hiding, and to see if anyone in the Ministry was in league with Voldemort.

The next few months were extremely busy. On the 2nd of August, Dementors showed up in Little Whinging, attacking Harry and his cousin Dudley. Harry conjured his Patronus to drive them away, but was expelled for using magic in the presence of a Muggle. I fabricated a letter sent by Muggle post informing them that they had been short-listed in the "All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition."  
With them out of the way, the Advance Guard, which included Remus, to escort Harry to Grimmauld Place. Harry underwent a disciplinary hearing, and thanks to Dumbledore and Harry's neighbor, Mrs. Figg, the charges were dropped.

I went on many stakeouts with Remus, whom I quite enjoyed spending time with. On one of them, he felt comfortable enough tell me he was a werewolf. He also told me about the Wolfsbane potion, which allows Remus to keep his human mind when he transforms. That is why it is safe for him to stay at headquarters. He stays curled by the fire until the sunrise. I told Remus I would not mind spending the night with a werewolf. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe what I had just said. I quickly explained I did not mean it the way it sounded. I meant that if Remus would like some company during the full moon, I would gladly give it. Remus smiled and thanked me.

Several days later, during an overnight stakeout, Remus and I were ambushed by Death Eaters outside one of their homes. I don't know how they spotted us. A duel ensued in which I was hit with the stinging jinx on my right hand. I was in such pain I dropped my wand. Remus took my arm and we Apparated back to headquarters.

After Roma looked at my hand, she confirmed it was indeed the stinging jinx, but because she thought it might have come from a Death Eater, she suggested I go to St. Mungos to have Ronan look at it. Remus came along, and we were told my hand would be fine.

I was put on desk duty at the Ministry for the next few days while my hand healed. Remus showed up to fill out a Death Eater report, as he was a witness. Later sitting by the fountain in the Atrium, Remus apologized for what happened. I told him it wasn't his fault, but I could tell he still blames himself. The article Rita Skeeter wrote in the Daily Prophet did not help any. The article stated that Remus cast the stinging jinx and one of the Death Eaters deflected it. That may be true, but it's still not Remus' fault that I was injured.

My parents also read the article, and mum owled me trying to convince me to quit the Order. I refused, saying that the Order needed me and no matter what, I was staying. I didn't say that I thought Remus needed me too. He has Sirius, but he needs more than one friend.

After my hand healed, Roma and I went on a stakeout together as it was the full moon. I wanted to spend it with Remus, but Sirius volunteered first. The second night, I went to the attic and found Remus asleep next to the fire. I covered him with a blanket, curled up in the chair next to the fireplace and fell asleep. I left before he woke up. He never even knew I was there.

A few nights later, on another overnight stakeout, I made an idle remark about Sirius, saying "He's still handsome, isn't he, even after Azkaban?" Remus replied, "I suppose you've fallen for my old friend. He always got the women." Before I could stop myself, I replied, "You'd know perfectly well who I've fallen for, if you weren't too busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice."

At first Remus appeared happy that I had said that I had fallen in love with him. However, several days later, Remus came to my room at headquarters and said, "I understand that you have feelings for me, Tonks. I cannot be with you because I am too dangerous, and Wolfsbane or not, I cannot risk hurting you. I'm sorry."

After that, Remus would not spend time with me, barely spoke to me, and volunteered for the most dangerous missions. It seems he would rather walk to his death, rather than admit his feelings.

Two months passed and at the beginning of October, Remus volunteered to spy for the Order by living amongst werewolves, in an attempt to turn them to Dumbledore's side. I'm afraid Remus will not come back. Just before he departed, I left my room not to convince him to stay, but to say goodbye, and tell him I love him, for I may never have the chance again.  
Remus was already standing at the front door, with his back to me.

"Remus?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Nymphadora, you can't convince me to stay, so please don't try," Remus said

"I'm not, Remus," I replied. "I simply came to say goodbye and no matter what happens, I love you."

Remus said, "I know you love me, Tonks, but I'm sorry, I can't." With that, he turned and walked out the front door. I heard him Disapparate seconds later. 

With nothing left to do, I ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep.


	2. A Place to Stay

Another boring Wednesday at Grimmauld Place was still going on. The meeting seemed to be dragging on forever. The only members of the Order sitting at the table were myself, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Roma, and Ronan. I was not paying much attention, as I was staring at Remus, who was sitting across from me. I have been doing that a lot lately, ever since he came back from being underground with the werewolves.

"Tonks, you've volunteered to patrol Hogwarts and Hogsmeade the 7th through the 10th, with Remus starting the 8th, correct?" Sirius asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Tonks?" he asked again. "Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" I snapped at my cousin, my hair turning red.

"Now that you've decided to stop staring at Remus, perhaps I can have an answer before Christmas. It's only 17 days away," Sirius said.

"Of course, what was the question?" I said.

"The question was, 'Are you patrolling the 7th through the 10th with Remus starting the 8th?' Sirius said.

"Yes, I am, and I wasn't staring at Remus," I said.

"No one said you were, Tonks," said Molly, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"All right, if we can back to business," said Remus. "There is still the matter of deciding where I am going to spend the full moon, starting tomorrow, for the next 8 nights."

"All right, Remus needs a place to stay, so let's think. How about Hogwarts dungeons?" I asked

"Too dangerous, the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons. Since Severus told the Slytherins about my condition, I had no choice but to resign. I also had to promise not to set foot inside the castle while students were there," Remus explained.

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" I asked. "After all, that is where you hid once a month and the students are convinced it's haunted."

"Too risky," said Sirius. "That's the first place Death Eaters would look."

"What about here?" I asked. "Grimmauld Place has an attic."

"Still too risky, Death Eaters were spotted near here just two days ago. If they find me here, the last thing we need is them finding out I am a werewolf, but they may already know," Remus replied.

"Well then, Moony, it looks like we are out of ideas," Sirius said.

"There has to be a solution, Padfoot," Remus replied.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I stood up from the kitchen table and said, "He can stay with me, he can stay at my flat."

The whole room fell into stunned silence. "Tonks, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm not Remus, but you need somewhere to spend the full moon. I am not trying to make up for what I said a few months ago, I am simply offering. Accept it or not, it's your choice," I said.

"I hate to say this, Padfoot, but she's right," Remus said.

"All right, Tonks, we accept your offer," Sirius said. "But you have to understand you are taking a risk, and precautions have to be taken."

"I understand that, Sirius," I replied "but what's life worth if you don't take risks, especially for a friend?"

"I knew you would say that," Sirius replied, with a smile on his face.

Remus spoke up saying, "Since the full moon starts tomorrow, I would like to Apparate to your flat tonight, so we can set up the spells."

"All right. I'll go pack." I said.

I left the kitchen, and started down the hall, tripping over Kreacher on the way. I know I'm dead clumsy, but must that house elf always get in the way?

I went upstairs to the room with I shared with Roma and Ronan. I packed my trunk, which didn't take long. I don't own that many things, and the most important thing to me, which I have had since I was eleven, before I even started at Hogwarts. After I had finished packing, I sat on my trunk, and looked around the room. My thoughts began to wander, mainly saying, "Tonks, are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?" and "Why in the name of Merlin did you offer to let Remus stay with you?" My thoughts wandered again, this time to why Roma had become a Death Eater. I heard rumors she was kidnapped after leaving Hogwarts. I haven't asked Roma or Ronan about this, because they don't like to talk about it.

"Tonks, are you ready?" Remus' voice cut into my thoughts.

"Yes, Remus, I'm ready. I just want to say goodbye to everyone."

I went downstairs and hugged them goodbye. Roma gave me a ten-day supply of Wolfsbane potion and her lunar calendar so I would be able to track the moon properly. I took Remus' hand, thought very clearly of my flat's living room, and the next thing we know Remus and I were there.

We set our trunks down in the corner of the living room.

"This is my flat, Remus," I said. "It's not much."

"I like it," Remus replied.

"Thanks, how about I give you a tour, then I can make some tea and we can discuss the protection spells?"

"That sounds great Tonks, thanks."

Again, before I even know what I was thinking, I said "Dora."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Dora," I repeated. "Call me Dora, I don't like it as much as being called Tonks, but I can deal with it."

"All right, Dora. Would you happen to have any Earl Gray tea?"

"Sure," I replied. "Follow me and we'll start the tour. My kitchen is rather small, I'm afraid."

"It's bigger than mine, Dora, and I especially like the rubber ducks on the shelves. Where did you get them?"

"In and around London. I started with one to celebrate when I successfully morphed my face into a ducks. I think I have over 100."

"Who knew there were over a hundred different types of rubber ducks?" Remus said, smiling. I walked over to the stove, lit it with Incendio, and in no time we had two cups of tea, Earl Gray for Remus an Blackberry   
for myself.

We sat on my purple living room sofa to discuss the protective spells.

"Remus, before we start, I just want to say that there has been a lot of tension between us since you came back. I've accepted that we can't be together, but can we at least be friends?"

"Yes, we can. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

"Thank you, Remus." I said, smiling and feeling happier than I had in months.

"Dora," Remus said quickly, as if to change the subject. "Do you know if any Muggles live in the building?"

"Yes, several do, so we can't repel them from the building, but I think we can repel them from my flat."

"All right, so we can cast Repello Muggletum for starters," Remus said.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," I said. "I have a lot of my school books in my room. They may help."

After several hours, several cups of tea, and lots of scones, we decided on Repello Muggletum and Muffliato outside the door of my flat, and Protego Totalum, Protego Maxima, Repello Inimicum, and Fianto Duri outside the building itself. After we finished our spell casting, I continued the tour.

"Why is your living room pink and purple, Dora?"

"Because, Remus, I couldn't decide on a color. My bedroom and bathroom are purple, though."

"Speaking of bedrooms, Dora, it's already the 7th and according to Roma's lunar chart, the moon will be full at about 1:42 am. I already took my potion before we came here, but to be completely safe, I think you should wait in the hallway, until I am done transforming, so you don't have to hear it and more importantly so I don't hurt you."

"All right, but how will I know when it's safe to come back in?" I asked.

"It doesn't take long for me to transform, the only thing I can suggest, is to give it at least an hour. I'll be curled up by the fireplace, most likely asleep."

I did as Remus suggested, and as he said, he was asleep in front of the fireplace. I lit a fire so he wouldn't be cold, took the spare blanket and pillows from my wardrobe, placed the pillows under his head, and covered him with the blanket. I changed into my nightdress, grabbed my pillows and blanket from my bed, covered myself, laid my head down on my pillows and fell asleep next to Remus.

The next morning was a very interesting one, Remus woke up as soon as the sun came up, he had already transformed back into a human. He lay by the fireplace a long time, as it was too painful for him to get up. When he eventually did I bought him some tea and breakfast, and we ate it by the fire. Later he had a bath, and we spent the rest of the day talking by the fire. I think Remus staying here will definitely work.


	3. A Place To Hide

The second night of Remus' cycle passed without incident. I slept next to him by the fireplace again, except this time I didn't sleep very well, because Remus didn't either. I think he was having a nightmare. I wanted to wake him up but decided against it. I know the potion allows him to keep his human brain during the transformation, but I would not want to wake him from a nightmare when he is in that state. I finally managed to fall asleep. When I woke the first time, it was still dark out, Remus' hand, if you could even call it that, was on my back. I smiled, and went back to sleep.

The second time I woke, the sun had just risen. I turned over and asked, "Remus,would you like some breakfast?" but he wasn't there. "Remus?" I asked, sitting up with a start. "Remus?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Dora," Remus replied. Breathing a sigh of relief, I got up from the floor, even thought that's the last thing I wanted to do, much less go a Auror round at Hogsmeade, even if it was with Remus.

"Morning, Dora. Would you like some breakfast?" Remus asked.

"Sure, thanks. I have enough time before I have to be at the Ministry."

"I didn't know you had to go, what time do you have to be there?"

"I have to file reports about the Death Eaters spotted near headquarters two days ago and I have to be there at 9."

"Dora, it is 9."

"What?! That means I'm late! I have to go right now!"

"Dora, Dora, calm down," Remus replied. "You get dressed, and I'll take care of your breakfast." I went to the living room, pulled on my purple and black striped shirt, my purple and gray striped t-shirt over that, my black tights, and black skirt. I found my boots, they have lots of laces, thank Merlin for zippers up the sides. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth, and went back in the kitchen. Remus handed me a baggie of leftover scones and a flask of blackberry tea.

"Thank you, Remus. Just so you know, I have taken all the potion with me except for one vial. I think you should keep it with you, because the last thing we need is it falling into the wrong hands."

"I agree, Dora, thank you. Now you better Disapparate before you are really late. Do you need your coat?"

"No," I replied. "I'll come back and get it before my Hogsmeade patrol."

"All right, Dora, see you in a few hours. By the way, I told Sirius, Roma, and Ronan that everything is working out."

"Thank you, Remus," I said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. I didn't even realise what I had done until I had Apparated to my cubicle.

I sat down to eat my breakfast. It wasn't until then I noticed Scrimgeour giving me a dirty look. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry."

"Given the present circumstances, I will overlook it, just make sure you finish the Death Eater reports before you leave today. You may have your breakfast," he replied.

"Thank you, sir. They will be finished, I promise."

Before I even had a chance to take a sip of tea, the last person I wanted to see showed up. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Delores Umbridge, Apparated next to my cubicle, nearly scaring me to death, and causing me to spill my tea on my leg. Of course, she didn't care.

"Nymphadora, I need to speak with you," she said firmly.

"Unless this a matter of life and death, Dolores, it will have to wait until I am done filing my Death Eater reports, so why don't you return to Hogwarts and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you can even call it that."

"You will address me as Madam Senior Undersecretary."

"I'm sorry," I said, not meaning it at all. "Madam Senior Undersecretary, I did not sleep very well last night and my day is not turning out to be a good one, so can you please say what you have to, so I can get back to work?"

"As a Hufflepuff, I knew you wouldn't be very responsible, especially considering you are harboring a filthy half-breed. Do you deny this?"

"It is none of your business whether I am harboring anyone," I said getting out of my chair, "filthy-half breed or not. Now I suggest you leave before I decide to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on you."

"Are you aware using any of those earns you a one way trip to Azkaban and that will be quite difficult considering you are not in possession of your wand?" I realized she was right. I had left my coat at home, and my wand was in my coat.

"Regardless, are you aware Professor Umbridge, that as an Auror that rule does not apply to me?"

"We'll see about that," Umbridge said sharply.

"Yes, we'll see," I replied.

"That does it, Miss Tonks. Detention! You are to meet me after classes today."

"You can't give me detention, I'm not a student anymore."

"Nevertheless, you are being reported for rank insubordination." With that she turned and walked away.

"We'll see about that, walking candy floss."

I sat back down at my desk, and put my head in my hands, forcing myself not to cry. I don't understand what is wrong with Umbridge. She's taking over the Ministry and Hogwarts. She passed Educational Degrees saying the Ministry has the power to appoint a new teacher when the old one has been sacked and Professor Dumbledore is unable to do so, she's been made Hogwarts High Inquisitor, disbanded all clubs and organizations, including Quidditch. In order to meet, students need Delores' permission, and if they don't ask for it they will be expelled. She also has authority over punishments. She used it to remove Harry, Fred, and George from the Quidditch team for arguing with Draco. I didn't witness this but according to Harry, Draco had insulted their mothers after a Quidditch match, after the teams had been reinstated.

After I had calmed down, I took the Death Eater sighting forms from my drawer, but before I even had a chance to begin, Scrimgeour called me to his office.

"Nymphadora, you have a visitor."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"He asked for you and he's waiting in the atrium. Don't worry about the forms. They've been taken care of."

I Dispparated to the Atrium and saw Remus with his back to me, standing by the fountain.

"Make a wish, Remus," I said.

He turned to me and said sadly, "Dora, the one wish I want can never be granted."

"I'm sorry, Remus. I don't know why I said that. This isn't an excuse, but I'm having a really bad morning."

"It's all right, I know about bad mornings. I can tell yours is off, because your hair is no longer purple."

"It's not?" I asked.

"No, it's brown. Padfoot told me when you're upset you have trouble controlling your Metamorphmagus abilities."

"Yes Remus I do," I replied.

"It's pretty though, it's like I'm seeing the real you."

"Thank you," I said

"I didn't Apparate here just to talk about your hair," he said quickly. "I came to give you these."

He walked back to the fountain and handed me my wand, coat, and fingerless gloves.

I hugged him and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

"You're welcome, Dora. But there's another reason I'm here. I had a nightmare last night."

"I thought you were but I wasn't sure I should wake you."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that in the dream I attacked you. I slashed you across the back. I would like to check to make sure you're all right."

"OK, you can check."

"You mean right here?"

"Why not, there's no one around, and it shouldn't take long, right?"

"Right," Remus said. "Turn around and lift up your shirt. I wasn't about to argue.

"I don't see anything but I'd like to run my fingers over your back to make sure."

"Go ahead, Remus, and take your time." He did, and I had to sit on the edge of the fountain, holding my wand, and pretend it didn't feel good, but believe me it did.

"You seem OK, you can pull down your shirt."

I did, and Remus had just finished helping me put on my coat and gloves, when a voice behind me said, "I knew you were harboring a filthy half breed." I spun around and pointed my wand towards the sound of the voice.

"I'm helping someone I love and its because if people like you that I have to. Because of your anti-werewolf legislation, Remus could not get a job, and lost his home!"

"That is enough, Nymphadora!" Umbridge shouted.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" I shouted, my hair turning red.

"I want you and your half-breed to come with me now. Imperio!"

As an Auror, the Unforgivable Curses don't work on me, but they did on Remus and I was not about to leave him. We went to her office, Remus and I were told to sit in front of her. While she was rummaging through her desk, I pointed my wand at Remus and whispered "Finite Incantatem."

He looked at me, but I put my finger to my lips, and whispered, "We need to do whatever she says, as if we are under the effects of the curse. It's the only way we will make it through this." Remus nodded, then looked away.

"Both of you, put your wands on my desk and hand over the potion."

After we had done so, Umbridge said, "I have spoken to Cornelius Fudge and he agrees that your punishment for your earlier insubordination will be to write "I will not harbor filthy half-breeds." You will use this quill and this paper and I want you to take off your gloves so I can see the message is sinking in. I did as I was told, but instead of writing "I will not harbor filthy half-breeds," I wrote "I will always love Remus John Lupin" it's true I love him and I always will. Even though I was writing something nice, the pain of the blood quill was too much and I began to cry.

"Has the message sunk in, Nymphadora?"

"Yes, ma'm, it has." I replied.

"Hand me your paper and both of you may leave."

While Umbridge was looking down I seized the opportunity to take our wands and the potion, I put the potion in my coat pocket, even though it was painful I put my glove back on my left hand, and whispered in Remus' ear, "We have to be ready to Apparate to Hogsmeade no matter what happens."

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, you did not listen to me! Under the effect of the Imperius curse you must do whatever I say.

"As an Auror, Umbridge, you must know that curse has no effect on me."

Umbridge ripped up the paper and raised her wand. I'm not sure, but I swear to Merlin that I heard the word "Avada". Remus put his arms around me, and we Disapparated to Hogsmeade. It happened so quickly that I fell backwards in the middle of the street and hit my head. Remus wasn't nearby, and I thought Umbridge had got him. I began to cry, and the next thing I knew, Remus' hand was behind my head. I moved to get up, but he said, "Don't move, Dora. I think you hit your head. Shhh, Dora, don't cry. You're all right. You're safe now."

"You're safe now, Remus, and that's all that matters to me." After a few minutes, I stood up.

"Dora, I need to ask, what did you write that made Umbridge so mad? What got scratched into your hand? Can I see?" Remus reached for my hand, but I pulled it away and turned my back to him.

"Dora, what is it? Why don't you want me to see?"

"All right, I'll show you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad, Remus."

"Dora, you have done so much for me already, you've risked your job, your safety, and your life, there is nothing you can possibly do that will make me angry."

"All right," I sighed, pulling off my glove, and holding out my left hand. It took a few agonizing minutes of me biting my fingernails and starting at my boots, before Remus figured out what it said on my hand.

"Dora, is this true?"

"Yes, Remus, it's true, I've felt this way for a long time, but I never knew how to tell you."

It started to snow and something happened that I never would have expected. Remus put his hands on the side of my face, kissed me, and I kissed him back. I don't remember much, just one warm breath, two cold noses and four very cold hands. We stopped after a few minutes, before we ran out of air. I may not remember anything else about that day, but I will always remember that kiss.

I was still catching my breath when Remus said, "Dora, we need to get out the street. We need to go somewhere and talk."

"Where are going to go, Remus?" I asked. "After what happened at the Ministry, it seems nowhere is safe."

"Don't worry, I know just the place," Remus replied. "But first, I think we should get something to eat and drink. I also want to check your head. You hit it very hard when you fell." We walked down High Street tothe Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta greeted us at the door and ushered us inside.

"Remus, Tonks, I didn't expect you." she said. "What can I get for you?" "Two warm butterbeers, please, an Remus and I need a place to talk," I said

"All right, the upstairs room is empty you can use it and stay as long as you need, I'll be there in a few minutes. The butterbeers are on me," Madam Rosmerta said.

"Thank you," I said. Remus and I went to the upstairs room. I closed the door, cast Muffilato on it and then sat down across from him.

"What do we do now, Remus?" I asked, taking off my glove, rubbing my left hand and then scratching it with my fingernails in an attempt to stop the pain. The only thing I succeeded in doing was making it bleed.

"I think the first thing you need to do is stop scratching your hand, Dora. The second is to get to Hogwarts, find Severus, and have all the members come here," Remus said seriously.

"Is there a safe place for us to meet?" I asked.

"Yes, Dora, I know the perfect place. It's not far from here. Believe me, no one will know we are there." A knock came at the door. Taking my wand out of my coat, I walked towards it and opened the porthole.

When I saw it was Madame Rosmerta, I opened it.

"Here are your Butterbeers," Madam Rosmerta said, setting them down on the table. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Remus and I said at the same time.

"Dora, do you have the scones with you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, actually, I do. "Why do you ask?" I asked, reaching into my coat.

"Because I don't think you've eaten," Remus said.

"No I haven't. I was interrupted by that toad and then by you. Your interruption I didn't mind, but Umbridge made me spill my tea on my leg."

"Are you all right?" Remus asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. The tea wasn't that hot, and you touching my back made me forget about it. Sorry, Remus. It's been a crazy Friday, I'm just not thinking straight, and its only 11 o'clock in the morning."

"Have some scones, and then we can rally the Order," Remus said.

Before I even took a bite, I remembered something. "Merlin's beard, the potion!" I cried.

"Dora, Dora, calm down. You took the potion back before we Dispparated." "I know but the vials were in my coat pocket, and when I hit the ground after Disapparating, they could have broken."

"They couldn't have broken. When Roma was brewing the potion, she cast an Unbreakable Glass spell on the vials."

"I didn't know such a thing existed, Remus."

"Yes, Dora, it does. Hermione actually told her about it," Remus said.

"Well, I'm glad she did. All right, I'm done eating, are you done, Remus?"

"Yes, Dora, I'm done and I know the perfect place to rally the order."

We said goodbye to Madam Rosmerta, and went back out onto High Street.

"Which way do we go, Remus?"

"Just follow me, Dora, I know the way." We walked a way down the road until we came to the Shrieking Shack. I don't know why, but I sat down in the snow and had a good cry. Remus sat down next to me andput his arms around me.

"It's all right Dora, there's nothing to be afraid of in the Shrieking Shack."

"It's not that Remus, it's just that I don't know how I am going to be able to handle this."

"Handle what?" Remus asked.

"The rest of the week. If I can't handle two nights, how can I handle the other six?"

"You can handle it, Dora, believe it or not, you're stronger than you know."

"I swear, Remus, it feels like the Friday the 13th, and the last place I want to be is the most haunted house in Britain."

"Dora, the Shrieking Shack was never haunted." Remus said sadly.

"It had to be Remus, all the residents of Hogsmeade said that they heard screams and shouts coming from there."

"Dora," Remus said with a sad smile, "the Shrieking Shack was never haunted. Do you remember what you said back at headquarters?"

"No, Remus, I don't." I said.

"I'm amazed I can even remember your name. But I think I said that I knew the Shrieking Shack wasn't haunted and that it was where you hid every month."

"That is what you said. But right now that hardly matters. The point is it's one of the safest places besides Hogwarts. You know why the Shrieking Shack exists. When we are safe, I promise I'll tell you how it and the Whomping Willow, which are connected came to be," Remus said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better for you, Remus, because I love you, and I don't want you to suffer."

"I do suffer, Dora, but not as much as I used to, if I didn't have the potion, heaven only knows what I'd be today, I love you too, and I'm glad to know that I can't hurt you."

Another hug and kiss came from me. Standing up I asked, "All right Remus, how do we get into Hogwarts?" I asked.

"We can Apparate into the Shrieking Shack, walk down the passage, and into Hogwarts."

"You mean, the Shrieking Shack has no ways to get in from the outside?"

"Exactly, Dora." Remus said.

"All right, then I guess we Apparate." I replied. We Apparated into the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack, went downstairs and found the entrance to the secret passage at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think you should go first, Remus," I said.

"Dora, there is nothing to be afraid of in the passage."

"I know that Remus, but you used the passage for 7 years. You would know it better than anyone else, besides Madame Pomfrey."

"That's true, but the passage is very dark, so on the count of three, we cast Lumos Maxima, and we need to watch where we are going, so we don't trip over a tree root." We walked through the passage and into the castle.

"Where would Severus be at this time of day?" I asked.

"It's only a few minutes past noon, he most likely would be either in his classroom or in the Great Hall."

We checked the Great Halll first. Knowing the luck I was having, of course, he wasn't there. We went down to the dungeons. Fortunately for us, he was in his classroom. Needless, to say he looked shocked to see us.

"Remus, Nymphadora, you better have a very good reason for interrupting me." he said sternly

"Save it, Severus, we need to have a meeting of the Order now!" I exclaimed

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus, I'm sure! Would you like to see what Umbridge did to my hand?"

"Dora, you don't have to show him."

"Yes, I do, Remus, I'm sorry, but I think this is the only way he will understand."

Sighing, I removed my left glove. "Please don't judge me on this Severus, I had to have Umbridge believe I was under the influence of the Imperius curse." He stood up from his chair to look at my hand. Severuslooked from me to Remus and then back to me.

"What did she want you to write, Tonks?"

She wanted me to write "I will not harbor filthy half breeds."

"So she knows that you volunteered?" Severus asked.

"Apparently, she does, Severus, but how she found out, I don't know."

"There are eyes and ears everywhere Dora," Remus said. "It was like this the last time. People thought you could trust ended up betraying you, and people ended up dead."

"It doesn't matter what she made you write, Tonks." Severus said. "This is serious. I'll rally the Order, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. Where were you before this?"

"We were in Hogsmeade." I said "We Apparated there after Umbridge threatened to kill us. We're thinking we should meet in the Shrieking Shack."

"Very well," Severus said. "Go back through the Whomping Willow and wait there. Don't leave whatever you do."  
Remus and I did, and it wasn't long before we heard footsteps coming down the hall. I hoped it was a member of the Order, because the mood I was in, I would have hexed anyone who walked through the door.

Luckily, the first to arrive was Padfoot. A short time later, the rest of the members arrived. Someone was missing, but I couldn't figure out who. After casting protection spells, Dumbledore called the meeting to order

"Tonks, please explain what happened to you when you arrived at the Ministry this morning." Dumbledore said. I told the entire story, including details I would have rather left out, such as when Remus examined my back in the Atrium at the Ministry.

"I understand Remus examining my back where he did wasn't the best place, Professor-"

"Tonks, we are not here to judge, we just wish to find out what happened, please continue." McGonagall said.

"I think I should show you my hand," I said. "It's the only way I think you'll understand what she did."

"Yes, Tonks, please do," Dumbledore said. I again pulled off my glove and showed my hand to everyone in the room.

"Tonks, did she force you to write this?" Sirius asked.

"No, Sirius, she forced me to write "I will not harbor filthy half-breeds." What is written on my hand is the truth. I am fully aware that Remus is a werewolf, but I love him, and I am not going to change my mind."

"I understand, Tonks, I will not try to change your mind. Remus, you need to know this, Tonks is my cousin, and while I love you like a brother, I will not take you hurting her in any way lightly."

"I understand, Padfoot," Remus replied. I will do whatever it takes to protect her, from my other form even it means separating myself from her."

"Sirius, there is something you need to know. I have become close to Harry, and he confided in me that Umbridge gave him detention, where she forced him to write "I must not tell lies" with the Blood Quill," I said.

"I know, Tonks," Sirius replied. "Harry told me."

"Still, something needs to be done," Remus said. "She can't take over the school like this."

"I know she can't, Remus," Dumbledore replied. "We know that she has banned you from the grounds, she does not have the power to do that, so as of this moment, the ban is lifted."

"Thank you, Professor," Remus said.

"Tonks, I also believe your flat is no longer safe," McGonagall said. "You and Remus may stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the full moon."

"Thank you, Professor," I said. "But where would we stay?"

Dumbledore spoke up saying, "You should look on the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of the trolls practicing ballet. Walk back and forth and think of what you need, and I believe you will find an appropriate room. I will temporarily lift the anti-Apprition spell for the remainder of the week so, if needed, you can travel between your flat, the Ministry, and Hogwarts

"Thank you, Professor," I said again, confused. Remus smiled as if he know what Dumbledore meant. With that, Dumbledore adjourned the meeting and everyone left.

"Dora, I think I know what Dumbledore meant by an appropriate room," Remus said. "I think I know how we can find it, also." I wasn't listening, as I was looking around the room. I ran my hand over claw marks in the wall. It was then I realized the marks were about the size of Remus' transformed hand. He was telling the truth.

"Dora, I think we should Apparate back to your flat, get our trunks, hide them here, and then try to find this room Dumbledore spoke of. " We Apparated back to my flat, amazingly the protections were still in place. I packed all my clothes and food. Remus I held hands and our trunks, thought of the seventh floor of Hogwarts, and amazingly were able to Apparate to Hogwarts.

I went to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey looked me over. She said my head was fine. I showed her my hand. All she had to say was that I should check with Hermione about what to do. We ran into Harry and retrieved the Marauder's Map. We sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Luckily very few people were there. Harry said he would keep a look out for Umbridge. After checking the map, we realized the room was not on it. Remus said, "I believe the room Dumbledore is speaking of is called the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room." Harry had a knowing look on his face, as if he were keeping a secret.

"Because it comes and goes, Remus?" I asked

"Exactly, Dora. The only reason it may not show up on the map is because the Marauders never found it to begin with, or it's simply unplottable," Remus said

"Should we try it, Remus?" I asked

"There's only one way to find out, Dora. I don't think Dumbledore would lie. He always said help would be given at Hogwarts to those that need ask for it. We need to be very clear about this, we need to be thinking exactly the same thing. We need a place to hide from Umbridge, we need to make sure no one can find us, and we need to make sure no one can get in. From what I've heard the room will only exist when at least one of us is in it. The room is equipped for the seekers needs, the only thing the room cannot give us is food."

"I'm glad I bought all the food from my flat, then Remus," I said. Remus and I walked back and forth three times thinking, "We need a place to hide from Umbridge, none of the other Hogwarts students and staff can find it, and we need a passageway down to the kitchens in case we need food."

After the third time, a doorway appeared. We turned to each other and kissed, I was pushed up against the doors, just as Remus' hands went to my waist and mine threaded in his hair. Just as my eyes closed, I saw Umbridge walking down the hall. The doors of the room opened and we literally fell in. Just as Umbridge reached the door, they slammed shut and disappeared. Remus and I fell onto the bed the room provided, which broke the kiss.

We looked at each other and laughed. I never heard Remus laugh before. It startled me, but I liked it. Remus got up to make sure the room had provided everything we had asked for, which it did. I stood up to take my coat off. I was very warm from wearing it all day. I also took off my shirt and t-shirt, and then put my t-shirt back on. I sat down on the bed, unzipped my boots and took them and my stockings off.  
I turned to Remus, who quickly pretended to be looking at his trunk, and asked, "Were you looking at me?"

"What, Dora?"

"Just now, when I took off my shirts and stockings, I saw you looking. It's OK if you were."

"Dora, I won't lie. I was looking, then I noticed the scar on your leg."

"Nobody's perfect, Remus. We all have scars," I said.

"Not like mine, Dora" Remus said. "Yours were caused by accident. You never meant to hurt yourself."

"I know I didn't Remus, but that doesn't mean I ended up in the hospital wing on my very first day of classes."

"You did? Dora, what did you do?"

"Why don't you take your sweater and shoes off and get comfortable by the fire, and I'll tell you."

Remus did, I grabbed some extra pillows from the bed, handed one to Remus, and lit a fire. "I woke up late for Herbology class. I had already missed breakfast, I got dressed and ran up the stairs from the Hufflepuff common room, tripping on my robes, skinning both my knees, cutting my leg, and splitting open my chin and lip."

"Not a great day to start off classes, Dora," Remus said.

"Exactly. I managed to get up and limp my way to the greenhouses. Of course, they way my luck was going, the Slytherins chose to make fun of me and said my leg matched my hair, which was red because I had started the day off bad. Professor Sprout took one look at me and sent me to the hospital wing. Of course, the Slytherins said that being late for class we had house points deducted and started the year off with negative house points."

"Which I am guessing was not true," Remus said.

"No Remus, it wasn't true, but you know the Slytherins," I said. "They like nobody but themselves," Remus said. "I do know that Remus, I'm related to half of them," I said, getting up from the fire.

"Where are you going, Dora and what do you mean are are related to half the Slytherins?" Remus asked.

I didn't answer the first question, but said, "I'm getting your potion, Remus. The sun just went down. If wewait any longer, it may not work."

"I don't want to take it Dora," Remus said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have a choice in the matter, except for you hiding in the Shrieking Shack, and I don't think that's something we can risk right now."

"Dora, I said before I'd do anything to protect you, even if it meant separating myself from you and I'm willing to do that."

"Well, I'm not, Remus! I want you! I want to be with you, and I'm willing to sacrifice anything to do that!"

"I understand and appreciate that, but that doesn't mean I want to take the potion tonight."

I saw I was getting nowhere, so I decided to try something my mum did with me to get me to take my medicine when I was little, a good old fashioned bribe. I poured the Wolfsbane into an goblet and then lay back down. "Well then, Remus, I know a naughty little werewolf who doesn't want any chocolate then."

"Fine, Dora, if I take the potion, can I have some chocolate? It will help get rid of the bad taste."

"I didn't know it had a taste, Remus. I'm sorry it tastes bad. Can anything be done about that?" I asked.

"I've tried different things, sugar makes the potion ineffective, honey and chocolate I haven't tried, I haven't wanted to take the risk."

"Then I know what I'm doing tomorrow, Remus. I'm going to spend my day in the library looking up ways to improve the potion."

"But what about Umbridge? She'll be looking for us." Remus asked.

"I don't care about that!" I said, sitting up quickly. "We have just as much right to be here as she does, if not more so. If she says we aren't we'll just go to Dumbledore and McGonagall. Besides the mood I'm in, she wouldn't dare mess with me."

"Dora, I love you, and if we are to be together, we can't have secrets, right?" Remus asked.

"Remus, there are no secrets between us." I said. "I know you are a werewolf, and that doesn't matter to me. I love you and I always will."

"Does it matter to you then, that I think I am too old and too poor?" Remus asked. "I'm dangerous, Dora. I can't give you anything except pain."

"Remus, I don't care about any of that!" I exclaimed. "I never have. I love you and all I want is you. I am not going to change my mind. Whatever pain you think you will bring me, I can deal with, because I knowmy love for you will outweigh it."

"I'm glad you feel that way Dora." Remus said. I moved closer to him by the fire, leaned forward, laced my fingers in his, and kissed him. It didn't take long for him to return the kiss. I put my hands on his chest. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I was still wearing my gloves. Remus realized this also and helped me take them off. Merlin knows I may have been dreaming, but I know I felt Remus hand underneath my shirt and then one of hands was moving up and down my thigh. My hand ventured under his shirt. I felt the scars he had given himself. Remus tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I felt the scar he had been given from the werewolf that had bitten him. I know it causes him pain, and I whispered, "Remus, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dora," Remus whispered back. I stood up and moved to the bed, motioning for Remus to follow me.

"Why are we moving, Dora?" he asked.

"Because if you transform while we are doing this, I want you to be comfortable."

"You haven't witnessed this Dora. I'm not sure if I want you to. I'm afraid."

"I'm not afraid Remus, there is nothing you can do to frighten me or to make me stop loving you. Nothing."

We sat on the bed. "Dora I want to show you the scar," Remus said.

"All right, show me," I said. Remus removed his shirt. On his right shoulder was a bite mark. I had to turn away, it looked so painful.

"I'm sorry. I knew it would cause you pain. That's what I was trying to tell you before."

"It's not that. I just didn't expect it to look as painful as it did. Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, Dora, it does. It has hurt ever since I was four years old."

"You were bitten when you were four?! Who did this to you?" I asked.

Remus sighed and I held his hands while he told me the story. "A werewolf named Fenrir Grayback in retaliation for something my father said about werewolves. Greyback was brought into the Ministry for questioning following the deaths of two children. My father recognized him as a werewolf, and suggested that he be detained until the next full moon had passed which was twenty-four hours away. The rest of the members of the questioning committee didn't believe my father. He lost his temper saying werewolves were "soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death." Greyback was released. The next night, he forced open my bedroom window and bit me. My father heard the noise and cursed Greyback. He left but it was too late. I was taken to St. Mungo's where my wound was treated with powdered silver and dittany. It healed but I'll always have the scar. When it came time for me to attend Hogwarts, my parent's didn't want me to. The Shrieking Shack was commissioned by Dumbledore when I was accepted to Hogwarts. It was the only way my parents would let me attend. The Whomping Willow was planted for the same reason. Once a month, on the first night of the full moon, Madam Pomfrey smuggled me out the castle, through the secret passage underneath the Whomping Willow, and into the Shrieking Shack. That's the only place I could be a werewolf without hurting anyone. The screams and shouts were me biting and scratching myself because of the lack of humans to infect." I got up from the bed and started rummaging through my trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Remus asked making himself comfortable on the pillows. "All that's in there is sweets from Honeydukes. How in the name of Merlin are you so thin?"

I turned to face him, my hair turning red. I picked up my wand and the extra pillows where I'd left them by the fire, walked over to Remus, put my wand down on the nightstand and proceeded to hit him with the pillows.

"I'm sorry, Love, I'm sorry! Remus said, laughing. I'll never say that again, I promise."

"You better not, Moony," I said, whispering in his ear. "If you do, I'll never kiss you again."

"Please don't do that, it took me this long to be kissed by you. I'd rather have that than chocolate any day.

"Are you sure you don't want both?" I asked, reaching for the chocolate bar I'd set on the nightstand. "I promised you chocolate and you deserve it."

"Dora what are you doing?"

"Hush, Moony, be patient," I said. "I've been patient enough, Dora," Remus said

"It wouldn't kill you to wait five seconds, now hush.," I said, climbing onto the bed and kissing the bite scar on his shoulder. I finished unwrapping the chocolate bar and took a bite.

"It's hard to decide what smells better, Dora, the chocolate or you." I swallowed my chocolate and lay down next to him, kissing him as I went. "I think I like chocolate flavored Dora," Remus said, kissing my throat. My hands went from his chest to his stomach, my fingers tracing the scars as I did so. Remus grabbed my hands, startling me.

"What is it, sweetheart, is it the moon?"

"No, that just felt good. I'm not used to this, Nymphadora." "I know, I'll take my time, Moony, I promise. I won't rush you or this," I said, not minding that he called me Nymphadora.

Remus turned me over so I was lying on my back. He carefully pressed his lips to my neck, as if to ask if it was OK.

"Of course this is OK, Moony, I want you to do this. I'm not about to stop you."

Heaven only knows how long we kissed, but I do know I enjoyed every second I know Remus did too. The only thing that stopped us was Remus transformation. I don't know who it was more painful for, him or me watching it. After Remus had calmed himself he curled up on the bed next to me. I put my hand on his paw and whispered, "Remus, I don't know if you can hear me, but I still love you.” I kissed him on his forehead, pulled the blankets over ourselves and went to sleep.


	4. Hogsmeade and Hexes

I woke up in a very cold room. The fire had died down during the night. I turned over and saw Remus, who was still asleep. He had transformed back. I gave him a kiss and walked over to the fireplace and relit it. I realised we would need some food, so I decided to use the secret passage the Room of Requirement had given us.

I got dressed in my black shirt, pants, and black boots, and walked down seven flights of stairs and into the kitchens. The house elves were still asleep. Amazingly, I did not wake any of them up. I took some eggs, bacon, sausage, tea, and pumpkin juice and put them into my rucksack. I walked back up the passageway put the food by the fireplace and saw that Remus had woken up.

"Hi, Dora," he said.

"Wotcher, sweetheart," I said, walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, Dora, but what I could use now is help getting up. If you sit behind me and put your hands on my back, that could help."

I did so, and with a bit of pain, helped Remus sit up. I put the pillows behind his back and told him to lean back against me. I gave him a back rub for a few minutes until his muscles loosened up, then I went to the fireplace to cook breakfast. I'm not much of a cook, and I think I burned a little, but Remus said it smelled great.  
I put it on plates and carried it over to the bed. We had a nice romantic breakfast in bed. As difficult as it was to leave him, I had promised both myself and Remus that I would research the Wolfsbane potion in the library. Even I couldn't find a way to make it taste better, I would feel better knowing that I tried.

Before I left, Remus gave me a mirror. He had one also, and explained to me that they were two-way mirrors and witches and wizards used them to communicate. All we have to do is say each others name into one and we could communicate.

On the way to the library I ran into Harry, who told me it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and asked if Remus and I were going to go. I told him I had to see how he felt, and if he felt ok, we would go. Right before I got to the library, I ran into Umbridge, who gave a look of death but said nothing. I smiled at her and kept walking, knowing we had as much right as anyone else to be there.

I went to Madame Pince and asked if she had any books about werewolves. She gave me a lot including some from the restricted section. I read through some of them, but had not found any information when a brown haired girl with pigtails and brown eyes, who was obviously very angry, threw herself into the seat across from me.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," I replied. "Why are you so upset? Did you get a bad grade on an exam?"

"No, I got insulted by a Slytherin. They think they are better than everyone. I got called a Mudblood."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked

"Graciee, with two e's" she said. "I'm a first year and a half-blood."

"Well Graciee with two e's, so am I. My dad is a Muggle-born and my mum is a pure blood. She was sorted into Slytherin and was supposed to marry a pure-blood wizard, but she still fell in love with my dad."

"I tried to explain to the boy who insulted me that I was a half-blood and a Hufflepuff which only made it worse. He said Hufflepuffs never made any good witches."

"Let me ask you a question." I said. "Have you ever met a witch by the name of Nymphadora Tonks?"

"No, I haven't." she said.

"You have now," I replied, standing up and showing her my house tie, which I was wearing as a belt.

"You're a Hufflepuff, Nymphadora?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, I am. I used to be embarrassed by it, but as I grew up, I realised we are as just as good as the other houses, mainly because something a friend of mine told me that the Sorting Hat said once, "You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." I know it may not seem like this now, but one day I promise you will realise how true the Sorting Hat is."

"Nymphadora, would you like to come back to the Common Room and meet my friends?"

"Sure, and call me Tonks. I am going to finish my research and I'll be with you in about half an hour. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. I have some homework to finish, and then my friends and I have to get ready for Hogsmeade visit."

As she got up to leave, I saw a red cut on her hand. I knew it could only be one thing.

"Graciee, were you given detention with Professor Umbridge?" I asked

"Yes, she made me write 'I will not talk to my friends in class'," she said. "I know that I was Tonks, but we were just looking for a way to pass the time, instead of that boring reading. That's all we've done. She is not teaching us how to defend ourselves!"

"Graciee, go back your common room, and wait for me," I said. "I'm not sure what I can do right now, but I promise I am going to talk to my friends and see if anything can be done."

Graciee left and I read for another half an hour, unfortunately finding nothing that could help Remus. That and what happened to Graciee made me upset. I needed a break so I walked over to the window, looking out at the snow. I became upset and started to cry. Draco showed up, and I turned to him, saying, "Draco Lucius, if you have something to say, please say it. Otherwise, please leave me alone."

I knew Draco wanted to say something, but for once he decided not to, and walked away. I continued to stare out the window and cry, when Professor McGonagall showed up. She realised I was very upset, and asked why. I asked her if we would mind speaking in her classroom. She said of course not.  
I told her the entire story of what happened between last night and this morning. She realises that I do sincerely love Remus and is proud of me that I would do anything to help him. She suggested I take a break. I told her I was going to and spend some time with a new Hufflepuff friend.

I went down to the Hufflepuff basements, tapped the password on the barrels, and went it to the common room I had not been in since I was 17 years old. Graciee and her friends, Emily and Iona were waiting for me on the couches and chairs. I introduced myself. They had a lot of questions for me such as why was my hair blue. I told them I was a Metamorphmagus and not only I could change my hair color and my facial features and I also can change my entire appearance which I very rarely did, unless it absolutely necessary. I showed them my duck and pig faces, which made them laugh, just like it made Ginny laugh, and made them want to learn how to become a Metamorphmagus. I had to explain to them that I was born with this ability, and that it's not something you can learn.

We talked and ate candy until I heard Remus calling me on the two-way mirror.

"Wotcher, sweetheart," I said, which made all the girls giggle. I realised I probably shouldn't have said that, because the next thing the girls asked "Are you dating Professor Lupin?" I accidentally said yes, then I changed my answer to no, then to maybe.

Remus interrupted, saying it was ok if the girls knew as long as they kept it secret. Secrets are safe with Hufflepuffs.

While I was talking to Remus, I thought I overheard the students talking about Umbridge, saying that she was accusing Muggle-borns of stealing magic. I was so shocked I nearly dropped my mirror. I handed to mirror to my friend and told her to tell Remus what she had heard. In Defence the Dark Arts yesterday Umbridge began to question the blood status of students. Several students, including my new friends said they were Muggle-born. Umbridge said that all Muggle-borns were squibs and they must have stolen their magical powers. When they tried to stand up to Umbridge, they were given detention on the spot and forced to write "I must not tell lies" and "I must not steal magical powers." with the Blood Quill.

They gave me back the mirror and I confessed to them that I had been punished with the Blood Quill. Remus said I should come back and we needed to gather the other Aurors, although I knew he meant Order members for an emergency meeting. My friends asked what an Auror was. I told them it was a dark wizard hunter and that I was one.  
I left the common room and went back to the Room of Requirement. Remus said we should have another Order meeting as soon as possible. I asked if we should still go to Hogsmeade. Remus said that we should, because it may help us gain information from other Order members who were patrolling Hogsmeade. I changed into my fleece-lined boots and long red coat.

As soon as Remus and I went to Hogsmeade we went to Honeydukes and bought more candy. I gave my friends some Bertie Botts and chocolate. I bought some for Remus and I too. Shortly after we left, we were walking down High Street, holding hands, when I saw my mum and dad.

"Hello, Dora," my father said. "I didn't know you would be here today with Professor Lupin."

"Wotcher, Dad. Remus and I are patrolling Hogsmeade today," I said, although it was technically a lie.

My mum, who had just come out of the Three Broomsticks, asked "Nymphadora, if you are on a simple patrol with Remus, then why are you holding hands with him?"

I sighed and looked at Remus, who said, "Dora, I think we need to tell your parents the truth. They deserve that."

"All right, Remus. Mum, Dad, if we can go to the Three Broomsticks, I'll tell you what has happened in the past day."

We went inside and sat in the back by the fireplace. I took a deep breath and said, "Mum, Dad, there is no easy way to say this, but please just listen. I'm in love with Remus, we've been together for a day, but we've both loved each other for a long time."

"Nymphadora," my mum said. "When you first joined the Order, Dumbledore told us all the members. He also mentioned any strength and weaknesses they have. We know that Remus is a-"

"Mum!" I exclaimed. "Please not here. Remus and I are having enough troubles without you reminding him of what he is!"

"Dora, it's all right." Remus said. "As Dora's parents I understand your concern about my condition. I assure you that I wouldn't to anything to hurt her."

"Mum, Dad, there's something you need to know." I cast Muffilato by where we were sitting and began to tell the story. "For the next 8 days of the full moon, I volunteered my flat as a place for Remus to stay. It started out fine until the second day, when Dolores Umbridge somehow found out what we were doing. She confronted me at the Ministry and in her words said I "was harboring a filthy half-breed. She then cast Imperius on Remus and I, but she did not know I was taught in my Auror training that I was taught to resist the Unforgivable curses. She took us to her office and she forced me to use her Blood Quill and write "I will not harbor filthy-half breeds", but instead I wrote "I will always love Remus John Lupin." This angered her and she tried to use the killing curse on us, but we Apparated to Hogsmeade. We had an emergency meeting of the Order in the Shrieking Shack."

"Nymphadora," my mum interrupted . "Why did you and the Order have a meeting in the most haunted house in Britain? Weren't you worried about the spirits attacking you?"

"Mum, the Shrieking Shack was never haunted. It's where Remus would once a month during the full moon, so no one would fine out what he was, and so he couldn't hurt anyone. The noises were made by him."

"You believe this, Dora?" my dad asked.

"Yes, I do. If you saw the inside of the Shrieking Shack, I think you would, also."

"Nymphadora, we understand that you want to help Remus, but we need to know that you are indeed safe, and that Remus cannot hurt you."

"I understand that," Remus said. "Every day of the full moon, I take a potion called Wolfsbane, it can't stop me from transforming, but it allows me to keep my human mind when I do. I simply curl up by the fireplace and sleep, a harmless wolf until the sun rises."

My mum and dad seemed satisfied with our answers and got up to leave, but I asked them if they could wait a minute. "In the past 2 days I have had the time to do a lot of thinking," I said. "I've realised something."

"What have you realised, Dora?" my dad asked.

"I've always thought I was more like you, Dad. But I've now realised that I am a lot more like mum than I've thought. She risked everything to be with Dad. You were disowned by the family, and burned off the family tree, and I'm not even on it, and that hurts. I know that being with Remus will not get me back in the families good graces, but I don't care. I love Remus, like you love dad, and I am willing to risk everything to be with him."

My mum looked at me with understanding, and gave me a hug. We got up to leave, and on our way out, we ran into Roma, whose arm was in a cast. Remus and I looked at each other in shock.

"Roma, what in the name of Merlin happened to your arm?" Remus asked.

"Let's sit down so you can tell us," I said.

Remus and I sat down again and Roma told us her story.

"I was patrolling Hogwarts yesterday, when I heard from Severus that an emergency Order meeting had been called in the Shrieking Shack. I began to head towards the gates of the castle so I could Apparate when I tripped. I hit my arm on one the staircase railings. I didn't think much of it until I saw Umbridge putting away her wand. I think she overheard Severus and I although we were several feet away. I think she cast the tripping jinx to stop me. My arm began to hurt, I had not felt it break when I hit it, but the pain became so severe I decided to Apparate to St. Mungos instead so Ronan could check my arm. He confirmed that it was indeed broken. Ronan tried to use Episkey to heal it, but it didn't work. He's trying to find out why. I told him what happened and that I believed this was Umbridge's fault. He told McGonagall and Dumbledore his suspicions, and they told me what happened to you yesterday."

"This is getting very serious, Roma," Remus said. "Punishing students and sacking teachers is one thing, but if she is attacking Order members and Aurors, then she obviously knows that we are fighting against Voldemort."

"I agree Remus, I could try to tell Scrimgeour, but I don't see how that would help. I don't know how Umbridge is doing this but it seems she has eyes and ears everywhere."

"This is exactly how it happened last time. I put my trust in the wrong person, two of my friends ended up dead." Remus said.

Remus looked at his watch and said, "It's getting dark, we better get back to Hogwarts. Are you going to be all right, Roma?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I am going to stay at headquarters until my arm heals."

I hugged Roma goodbye, and we started to head back up to Hogwarts, running into Harry, Ron and Hermione on the way. Hermione asked if my hand was ok, saying that Harry had noticed that it had the signs of the Blood Quill. I told her it felt better, but the cut itself didn't seem to be healing. Hermione pulled something from her coat, explaining it was Murtlap essence. She told me to soak my hand in it, saying it would help the cut to heal. I thanked her and put it in my coat pocket. When we reach the gates of Hogwarts, I saw my mum standing there.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided I wanted to have a talk with Professor Umbridge about the way she treated you and Remus."

"Mrs. Tonks," Remus said. "I understand that you are angry about this, but-"

"Remus, Umbridge is not going to get away with this, I know what happens if you try to stand up to her, but if tries to use the Blood Quill on me, she may not live to see tomorrow, and, Remus, please call me Andromeda."

Remus and I looked at each other and smiled, somehow knowing my mum had accepted our relationship. We went up to the third floor. I know mum wanted us to wait outside, but we wouldn't have listened. She climbed the stairs to Umbridges' office and knocked on the door. She told my mum to come in.

"Are you Professor Umbridge?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Have you come here to talk about your child?"

"Actually, yes I have," my mum replied.

"What is your child's name? I'm sure we can come to a satisfactory resolution."

"My daughter's name is Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, and I just wanted to say that you will never come near her, Remus John Lupin, or any other student in this school ever again!"

"What will happen if I do?"

"I can't do this, but Nymphadora can, and she will make sure you do not live to see tomorrow."

I know I am allowed to use the Killing Curse, but I don't think I will ever have the courage to use it. I can't even bring myself to say the words.  
Umbridge looked at my mum in stunned silence and remained that way while she turned and left the office. We went downstairs to the Great Hall. My mum left and we had dinner, Remus at the Gryffindor table and I at Hufflepuff. We didn't see Umbridge the entire time. I know I should be worried, but I didn't care.

Just as dinner was finishing up, Harry told me he saw Umbridge standing outside the doors with some Slytherins behind her, including Draco, his cronies, and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad. I should have known they'd be on her side. Remus and I looked at each other, got up from our tables, and walked out into the entry hall

Remus and I stood and stared at Professor Umbridge, waiting for her to say something. She never did and she in the Slytherins started to back away. Remus and I looked at each other, confused. It was then I began to sense that students were standing behind us, more than were standing behind Umbridge, each student that had been tortured with the Blood Quill.

The castle doors opened and Roma, Ronan, and the rest of the Order members, not including Sirius walked in and stood next to us. Umbridge threatened us all with the Blood Quill. I responded by saying she doesn't have enough to torture all of us. Umbridge said that one was all she needed. She reached into her pocket, but realised she didn't have it. Remus reached it into his coat pocket and pulled out the Blood Quill.

"Remus, how in the name of Merlin did you get that?" I asked.

"I took it yesterday when she wasn't looking. Dora, as the last person who was tortured with this, I think you should decide what to do with it."

"I would like nothing more than to break this in half, Remus," I said. "But I don't think I have the strength to do that. I would break it with my wand, but what's the satisfaction in that?"

"I think you'd get more satisfaction if you step on it Tonks," came the voice of one of the Wesley twins. Merlin knows I can't tell them apart. Roma, as if she'd read my mind, said it was George.

I put the quill on the floor, and crushed it into nothing under the heel of my boot. The entire group of students and all the Order members cheered. Umbridge and the Slytherins pulled their wands, but all of us already had ours out. Realising they were outnumbered, they turned and walked away. I know we won a battle, even if we haven't won the war.

I turned to Remus and leaned in to kiss him. We both wondered if it was a good idea, but decided we didn't care. The entire room started to laugh and cheer. They went back to their respective common rooms and Remus and I went back to our room.

As soon as we got inside and the doors had closed, we started to laugh. After we had calmed down, we decided to toast, Remus with his potion and I with some pumpkin juice. I had a bath, and Remus and I sat on the bed and ate Bertie Botts for about 5 minutes. We sat on the bed and had a very serious discussion about what could be done about Umbridge accusing Muggle-borns of stealing magic.

“I'm not sure, love, but I do knew if this true, Muggle-borns are in severe danger. Pure-bloods like the Malfoy's and the Weasley's should be all right. Students like Hermione, Merlin only knows what can happen to them,” Remus said.

“Merlin knows what could happen to my father, sweetheart. I know he's a wizard, but that doesn't change the fact he's Muggle-born,” I said.

“I'm so sorry, Dora, I forgot you're a half-blood, which means one person in your family is a Muggle-born.”

“It's all right, Remus, I forgot too, mainly because it's something that never bothered me. It worries me now, mainly because I'm worried for my parents safety. Even though my mother is a pure-blood, she's been ostracised, and probably is in as much danger as my dad.”

That may be, Dora, but your mum knows how to protect herself. We saw how she stood up for us today, and I know she'd stand up for herself,” Remus said, leaning close and pulling into his arms. He held me for several minutes, simply enjoying the fell of me in his arms.

Afterwards we got into a discussion about Patronuses. Iona asked why they took on the shape they did for them. I said that I wasn't really sure, but I thought that they took the shape of an animal you liked or had some attachment to. Remus asked me what mine was, I showed him that it took the shape of a jack rabbit. Remus was reluctant to show me his, but I guessed correctly that it was a wolf. I leaned over to kiss him, 

just before I did, Remus said. "Wolves can kill jack rabbits, Dora."

They can also kiss jack rabbits, Remus," I said, kissing him, just before we both lay down on the bed and went to sleep.


	5. Mission at the Ministry

Remus and I slept in this morning. There's nothing better than being lazy on a Sunday, especially for Remus. He deserves it. It's been very cold out and I think he's feeling ill, and not just because of the full moon. I felt his head when I woke, and it seemed warm, but he was under the covers all night. There was also a fire burning.

I went down to the kitchens again to get more food. Unfortunately, the house elves were awake. I ran into Dobby, who told me he had been working at Hogwarts for a galleon a week. I noticed he was wearing shoes, which meant he was a free elf. He asked where I came from. I wanted to Obliviate him and leave until he said, "I keep secrets, just like I keep Harry Potter's."

"Keep the secret, Dobby," I said. "Do you know about the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, Dora Tonks, I do," he said.

"Remus and I are hiding there from Professor Umbridge. Do you promise no to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yes, Dobby promises," he said. With that, he opened the cupboards and helped me find food and put it into my rucksack. I did the bottle of pumpkin juice. It's heavy and made of glass. If it fell and broke, it would probably wake the other house elves and that's the last thing we need.  
I walked back up the passage and found Remus dressed and out of bed. I guess I was wrong about him being ill. He assured me he felt fine and cooked breakfast. It wasn't breakfast in bed, but any breakfast with Remus is good. I felt his head again, it still felt a little warm but we were sitting by the fire. He promised he felt all right. I rummaged through my trunk and noticed we were out our Honeydukes chocolate. I decided to go to Hogsmeade to buy some more. I put on my, black striped shirt, gray overshirt, black pants, Hufflepuff tie as a belt, fleece lined boots, long red coat, and fingerless gloves. I made sure my wand was up the sleeve of my coat, got my rucksack and off I went.

Hogsmeade was busy. I wasn't surprised it being close to Christmas. I walked down High Street and into Honeydukes, where I was greeted by Mrs. Flume.

"What can I get for you Tonks?" she asked.

"A case of chocolate, please," I said.

"So much, Tonks?" Mrs. Flume asked.

"Yes, I plan on giving it to friends and family in their stockings, and to some Hogwarts students I've made friends with over the past few months."

"All right, Tonks, here you are," she said, lifting the case off the shelf. "Do you think this will fit in your rucksack?"

"I think it should, but I could always cast the Enlarging spell on it," I said.

"Very true," Mrs. Flume said.

I reached into my coat pocket for my money bag, when I realised I'd left in the Room of Requirement.

"Mrs. Flume, I'm terribly sorry, but I seem to have forgotten my galleons."

"That's all right, Tonks, we'll consider it a Christmas gift. If you'd like, you can come back a pay later."

"Thank you," I said, putting the box into my rucksack. It just barely fit. I had just stepped out the door, and had started walking down High Street, when Graciee came running up to me in a panic.

"Tonks, Tonks!" she cried. "I know I'm underage and not supposed to be here, but you have to help!"

"It's all right, sweetheart," I said, kneeling down to her level. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what's happened."

The next three words Graciee said nearly turned my blood to ice. "She's taken them!" she exclaimed. "Who did she take, Graciee?" I asked. When she didn't answer, probably out of fear, I said, "Graciee, it's all right. Who did she take?"

"Not "who", Tonks!" Graciee said. 'What.' Umbridge took our wands!"

"Why would she do that? Doesn't she understand you're defenseless without them?" I asked.

"It's probably because of what you and Professor Lupin did yesterday," Graciee said.

"She's probably angry with us and she's taking it out on you," I said. I got to my feet and we began to walk back to Hogwarts.

"Listen to me. How many wands did she take?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "All I know, all the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were called into the Great Hall. We sat down at our tables, and Umbridge ordered us to hand over our wands. If we didn't, she said they'd be taken by force, broken in half, and we'd all be expelled."

"Merlin's beard!" I exclaimed. "I am so sorry, Graciee. I feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Tonks. We're glad someone finally stood up to that toad." We walked inside the castle and found Remus waiting.

"Remus, where is everyone?" I asked. "I sent all the students back to their common rooms, except for the Hufflepuffs. They can't get in without their wands, and they're still in the Great Hall. I've already told Dumbledore and McGonagall what happened, and they will rally the Order. We'll meet in Dumbledore's office," Remus whispered in my ear.  
I nodded. "Until then, we have no way of letting the Hufflepuffs back in their common room," I said.

"Yes, we do, Dora," Remus said.

"How, Remus? You need a wand to do that," I said.

"You have a wand, and you're a Hufflepuff, Dora." Remus said.

"That's right!" I exclaimed. "All right, Hufflepuffs, follow me."

"I'll stay here and wait," Remus said, giving me a knowing look. We went downstairs to the basements and I tapped out the password. "Everybody inside and stay there," I said.

"But our wands, Tonks!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'll get them back, I promise," I said, taking my rucksack off and taking out the case of chocolate. "Take this and pass them out. You need this more than I do."

The door closed and I cast wards on it, even though I knew no one else, hopefully, would be able to get in.  
Remus and I Apparated to Dumbledore's office. We were surprised to see everyone had already arrived, including Sirius. Roma was there too, and her arm was no longer in a cast. Ronan quickly explained that he had simply cast Episkey wrong, but when he tried again it had worked.

"Tonks, please tell us what happened," Professor McGonagall said. I quickly explained what happened between last night and today.

"We need to get the wands back, the students are defenseless without them," Remus said. Everyone nodded agreement.

"Remus, sweetheart, I know what you will probably say, but as a Metamorphmagus, I think I should be the one to go on this mission. If I get caught, I can change into anybody. I can even pretend to be Umbridge from the start," I said.

"All right, Dora, if you think you can handle this, then I think you should do it," Remus said. "I saw you the night the Death Eaters attacked us, and even though you were injured, I know you can defend yourself."

"Tonks, I know this may not be the best idea," Sirius said. "But if I come with you as Padfoot, I could act as a lookout. If there's danger, we can always Disapparate."

"I think we should start with Umbridge's office. Dora, you have the two-way mirror, and I have the Marauder's Map, so I can keep a look out also," Remus said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"Tonks, please go the Hufflepuff common room, and escort the students to the Great Hall. Remus, please take care of the Gryffindor students. I'll have Filius escort the Ravenclaws students."  
I went to the Hufflepuff common room, while Padfoot waited in Dumbledore's office. I found Harry sitting next to Neville who looked not only angry but very upset. I looked at Remus, who said he knew why, and promised tell me why later.

Remus went back to the Room of Requirement, and I returned to Dumbledore's office. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot. I knelt down, put my arms around his neck, and we Apparated to Umbridge's office.

After making sure the door was locked, I pulled the two-way mirror out of my pocket, my wand out of my sleeve, and said "We're here Remus, where should we begin looking?"

"Where's Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"He's sitting by the door," I said.

"All right, since Umbridge stole almost every students wand, I'd look in the storeroom to the right. Do you see it, Dora?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus, I do. I see a lot of things belonging to the Weasley twins, but I don't see any wands. Accio, wands!" I said. Nothing happened. "They're not here Remus."

"Dora, Umbridge is coming!" Remus exclaimed. "You have to Disapparate now." Since the wands were obviously not in her office, I put my hand on Padfoots' back, and we Apparated back to Dumbledore's office.  
Padfoot transformed back, looking very angry. "Tonks, if the wands aren't here, do you think she destroyed them?"

"She may have, Sirius, but they may be in her office at the Ministry. I know it's risky, but looking there is the only other choice we have."

"Tonks," Sirius said. You find Dumbledore and McGonagall, tell them your idea, and come back here." I went down the Great Hall. The students looked at me eagerly. I had to tell them I had not yet found their wands, but I had a feeling I knew where they were, and I would not return to Hogwarts without them.

"Tonks," Mad-Eye said. "Do you believe the wands are at the Ministry?"

"I don't know where else they can possibly be, unless they were destroyed. I wouldn't put it past Umbridge to do that, though. I think I need to transform into the Umbridge, get to the Ministry, and do everything in my power to get the wands back. I promise I will not return to Hogwarts without them."

"Very well, Tonks," McGonagall said. "It seems the only solution."

"I will keep in contact with Remus. The only thing is I won't have any way of knowing where Umbridge is, if she is indeed now at the Ministry. I think it would help if I had someone to act as guard, perhaps a certain dog," I said. The students looked at each other curiously, but I saw Harry and Remus trying not to smile.

I ate lunch before I left, then Apparated back to Dumbledore's office. I told Sirius the plan. I changed into Umbridge and we Apparated to the Atrium. I know the Minster's office is on Level One. Since Umbridge is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, I assumed her office would be there also. Padfoot heard footsteps so we quickly Apparated to Umbridge's office. Finding the door unlocked, we went in, and I cast Colloportus. The next thing I did was silence the cat plates. Merlin's beard,  
they give me a headache. Feeling that we were safe, Sirius transformed back into a human, and I transformed back into myself.

Sirius and I started searching every drawer and cupboard of Umbridge's office. I was about to give up, when Sirius pointed out the curtains on the right hand side of the room. Pulling aside the curtains, I saw a door.

"Remus, I found a door, did you notice that the last time we were here?" I asked.

"No, Dora, I didn't," Remus said. "Do you think the wands are behind that door?"

"I don't know Remus, but there's only one way to find out," I said. I cast Alohomora on the door, and it unlocked. Sirius and I went in and began to search. We looked everywhere, but didn't find anything, until I noticed a trunk in the corner. I found it unlocked, so holding my breath, I opened it. It was full of wands!

"Sirius, come here!" I exclaimed. "I found them!"

"Tonks, are you sure those are the wands?" Sirius asked.

"They have to be, Sirius. There's easily over one hundred here," I said.

"We don't have time to waste, Tonks. We should just put them in your rucksack and Apparate out of here," Sirius said nervously.

"All right," I said. Sirius held my rucksack while I put them in.

"Remus," I said. "We found them. We'll back at Hogwarts soon."

"That's great, Dora. See you soon. I love you," Remus said.

"I love you, too, Remus," I said.

"All right, Tonks," Sirius said, closing my rucksack. "Let's Apparate out of here." With that he turned into Padfoot.

"That would be a very good idea, Nymphadora," Umbridge said from her office. Padfoot growled, then barked so loud he hurt my ears.

"Padfoot, get her!" I exclaimed. Padfoot advanced on Umbridge, who slowly began to back away. He continued to growl, then let out a bark, which caused her to turn and run. Padfoot chased her out off her office. I wanted to laugh, but didn't want to risk being heard. After a few minutes of silence, I became very nervous. I then heard paws coming back. Padfoot kicked the door shut, and I locked it.

"What did you do, Sirius?" I asked. "As much as I think she deserves it, I hope you didn't bite her."

Sirius transformed back and said, "No, Tonks, as much as I would have liked too, I knew it was something we couldn't risk. I did chase her until she Disapparated. We've delayed enough, though. I'll Apparate back to headquarters, and you to Hogwarts, agreed?"

"All right, Sirius." I said. I Apparated back to just outside the Great Hall. When I walked in, all eyes were on me.

"Wotcher, everyone," I said, taking off my rucksack. “I have an early Christmas present for you!"

"You got our wands back, Tonks?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I did," I said. All the students got up to retrieve their wands. Ronan stood, held up his hands, and said, "I understand you want your wands back, but we need to do this in an orderly way."

"I think we should lay out all the wands on the table, the students can pick them up, and then you should return to your common rooms," Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus," I said.

"You're welcome, love," he replied, sitting down across from where I was standing. I sat down also, and when I did Remus began to cough. I knew he wasn't feeling well. I leaned across the table, and felt his forehead. It felt very hot.

"Remus," I said. "You're very hot. I think you're burning up."

Ronan heard me, came over and asked, "Is someone ill, Tonks?"

"I think Remus is. I know you've said you're not feeling ill, sweetheart, but I know when someone has a fever. Promise me you'll go to the hospital wing," I said.

"All right, Dora, I promise," Remus said. "I just want to give Neville back his wand, and then I'll go."

"Why do you want to give Neville back his wand so badly, sweetheart?" I asked.

"The wand belonged to my father, Tonks," Neville's voice came from my right. "It's the only thing I have left of him, and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to it."

I tried to not be sad, and tried even harder not to cry, but a single tear slipped down my cheek, and although I couldn't see it, I know my hair turned brown. Remus being sick and Neville's story just upset me so much.

"Dora, Neville's father isn't dead. Neither is his mother. I promise I will tell you what happened to them when we get back to our room," Remus said.

"All right," Mad-Eye spoke up. The wands are all laid out. Gryffindor goes first."

"I'm going to wait to make sure they get in all right, Remus."

"Very well, love," Remus, kissing my hand. "I'll see you later." I turned and saw him pick up Neville's wand. He handed it to him. Neville said thank you and smiled.

He caught up with me at the entrance to the Great Hall, and said, "Tonks, thank you for getting my wand back, my dad will never know this, but I know he'd appreciate what you've done for us."

"You're very welcome, Neville," I replied. I sat on the steps outside the Great Hall. Everyone thanked me as they left. I had never heard so many "thank you's" in my life. Remus and Ronan left the Great Hall and Apparated to the hospital wing, Hopefully Madame Pomfrey will be able to take care of Remus. If not, I trust Ronan will take him to St. Mungos. I trust him, even though he is still a trainee Healer.

The Gryffindors left and Ronan, who had Apparated back from the Hospital Wing, escorted the Gryffindors back to their common room. The Hufflepuffs were just finishing up retrieving their wands. Graciee, Emily, and Iona sat next to me on the stairs, and Iona pulled two chocolate bars out of her pocket. "We wanted to give these to you and Remus for helping us today," she said. "Thank you, Tonks, and thank Remus for us, also."

"I will," I replied.

"Tonks, if you would like to go to the hospital wing to check on Remus, you can. We can handle things here, " Roma said. "I can escort the Hufflepuffs back to their common room."

"Thank you, Roma. I'll see you later," I said.

"Tá fáilte romhat," she said absentmindedly. I don't know much Irish Gaelic, her and Ronan's native language, but she's said that enough, and I know it means "You're welcome." I Apparated to the hospital wing and found Remus sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him.

"Tonks, I'm glad you've come," Madame Pomfrey said, "Remus, does indeed have a fever. He has a fairly severe cold. I've prescribed some Pepperup Potion,which he already taken, he already feels better."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. "Does this effect the Wolfsbane potion in any way?" I asked.

"No, Tonks, it doesn't. I remember reading in one my medical books that taking Pepperup Potion will not have an adverse affect on it," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I took it once during third year, and the potion still worked, Dora," Remus assured me.

"That makes me feel better," I said. Remus and I got up, and started to head back to the Room of Requirement. We ran into Dobby on the way. It was then that I realised I had forgotten to tell Remus about running into Dobby in the kitchens. I told him and promised that Dobby would keep the secret.

"Dora Tonks, Dobby went through the passage from the kitchens into the Room of Requirement and left you food for supper. You were not in the Great Hall and Dobby became worried, because Dobby heard that the wands had been stolen."

"Everything is fine, Dobby," I said. "I will make sure the wands will never be stolen again."

"Thank you, Dora Tonks. That makes Dobby happy. Dobby doesn't wasn't to see the students be hurt."

"I promise you they won't be and thank you for the food, Dobby," I said.

"You are welcome, Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Dobby will return to kitchens now to prepare for supper." Remus and I left the hospital wing. He headed to Dumbldore's office, while I headed back to our room.

When I arrived I saw that Dobby had indeed left food for us by the fireplace for tonight and tomorrow morning.  
I was exhausted so I collapsed on the bed. I fell asleep for a while, and when I woke Remus still hadn't come back. I quickly spoke with him on the two-way mirror. He was still in Dumbledore's office and told me he'd be back soon.

I got up, took off my boots, coat, and gray overshirt. I walked over to the window seat and sat down. I noticed a picture a few feet away. I picked up, not sure at first what it was of or who the people in it were.

After looking for a few minutes, I recognized Mad-Eye, I thought I saw someone who looked like Remus, but I wasn't too sure. I saw a man who looked a lot like Harry, so I assumed it was James, and the woman next to him was Lily. Sirius I recognized right away. I also saw Dumbledore, Hagrid, and two men who looked remarkably like the Weasley twins. They must have been related to Molly.

On the right hand side of the picture, I saw a man who after a few minutes, I thought looked slightly like Neville. I came to the realisation that it must be his father, and the woman next to him his mother. I put down the picture, remembering what Neville had told me before. All the emotion of the past few days, and the sadness of what happened to James and Lily, caught up with me. I pulled my knees to chest, put my head down, and began to cry harder than I ever remember crying.

I didn't hear Remus come in and didn't realise he was there until he sat down across from on the window seat. "Dora, what's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"  
I lifted my head and pointed at the picture laying at my feet. Remus sighed and said, "Dora, I am so sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to leave it there, and I'm sorry it upset you."

"Please don't blame yourself, Remus," I said. "I feel guilty for looking. I didn't have the right."

"It's all right, love," Remus said. "I'll go put the picture away."

"Remus, please don't. That's the first Order of the Phoenix, isn't it?" I asked. "The one that existed during the First Wizarding War."

"Yes, it is," Remus said. "How did you know?"

"I recognised some of the people," I said. At least I think I recognised James, Lily, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Peter, Neville's parents, and you. I also saw two people who look a lot like Fred and George."

"Those were Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly's brothers. They were killed by Death Eaters. So was Marlene McKinnon, just two weeks after the picture was taken." Remus said, pointing to a blond haired woman in the second row, just to the right of Mad-Eye.

He also pointed out Edgar Bones and his wife, who were also killed by Death Eaters, along with their children and Edgar's parents. Voldemort had nearly the entire family killed.

"Remus, are they related to Susan Bones, by any chance?"

"Yes, they are. I am not sure how, but I do know that Amelia Bones, who serves on the Wizengamot, is Susan Bones aunt. Do you know her?"

"I've seen Susan around Hogwarts. She's a Hufflepuff. I haven't really gotten to know her though. Maybe I should."

"I'm sure she'd like to have a new friend," Remus said, taking my hand and kissing it.

Next he pointed out Caradoc Dearborn. "We're still not sure what happened to him. We presume he was murdered by Death Eaters, but he disappeared six months after the photo was taken and his body was never found."

He also pointed out Benjy Fenwick, who was killed by a curse that according to Mad-Eye blasted him to pieces. When the Order tried to recover his body, they only found bits of him. I asked who the woman all the way to right in the first row was. He said it was Emmeline Vance. I didn't know she was in the first Order. I didn't even recognise her.

"Remus, these people here," I said, pointing to the man I thought to be Neville's father and the woman standing next to him. "Those are Neville's parents aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes, Dora, they are," Remus said sadly.

"I know you said they weren't dead, sweetheart, but the way Neville spoke of them, it sounds like he believed that they are, I know for a fact that they aren't."

"Dora, I'll tell you the story of what happened to Neville's parents, Frank and Alice."

I sighed, and said, "You don't have to, Remus. I already know."

"How could you know that, Nymphadora? When this happened you were just a child."

"Remus, this isn't easy for me. Let me explain, and I hope I can make you understand."

"All right, Dora, I'm listening," Remus said.

"It was just after the end of the First Wizarding War. I was about 8 years old. I woke up one night when I heard my parents talking downstairs. I sneaked out of my room and sat on the steps. I heard them mention the names Frank and Alice and the words "tortured" and "insanity". Since I was so young, I didn't really understand what they were saying. My father asked what was going to happen to them. I assumed he was talking about Neville's parents. Then I heard the name-" I had to stop speaking. I could barely bring myself to say the name.

"Dora, I think I know the name you can't say," Remus said.

"Let me try, Remus," I said. "The name I heard was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I thought that is what you were going to say. She is one of the people responsible for torturing Neville's parents. The other three were Bartemius Crouch, Junior and Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange."

"Barty Crouch was the man who impersonated Mad-Eye last year. Rodolphus is Bellatrix's husband and Rastaban is his brother."

"Dora, how do you know all this?" Remus asked.

"I know more about the Lestranges' than you will ever believe, Remus. You know that Sirius and I are second cousins. My mum and Sirius are first cousins. But what my mum never really discusses with anyone is that she also has two sisters."

"What are their names?" asked Remus.

"You already know, Remus," I said. One of them is in Azkaban for torturing Neville's parents, and the other has a son named Draco.

Remus looked at me, shocked. "Dora, do you mean Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy are your mother's sisters?"

"Yes, Remus, they are. There's also something else."

"I already figured it out, Bellatrix and Narcissa are your, and Draco is your first cousin."

"Yes, Remus, I am directly related to the woman who tortured your friends and drove them insane, and for that," I said, beginning to cry again. "I feel incredibly guilty."

"Why should you feel guilty, Dora, you had nothing to do with this, you were an innocent child when this happened, and you are not Bellatrix. You are nowhere near even like her."

"You mean you're not angry at me for this?" I asked.

"Dora, come here," said Remus, pulling me into a hug. "You are your aunt's niece, not your aunt yourself. Just because you are directly related, doesn't mean anything. Your mother is nothing like her either. The cycle of your family ended when she married your dad. He was a Hufflepuff, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Remus, he was," I said wiping my tears away.

"You're right, my mum put an end to the blood purity beliefs when she married my dad. She knew it would get her disowned, but she didn't care, just like I don't care. I was just afraid you would hate me and leave me if you knew the truth."

"Dora, listen to me, I will never, ever leave you, and I know you will never, ever leave me. You are are Hufflepuff, and that makes you loyal. I know you will stay, and so will I." I leaned in and kissed Remus. He kissed me back, and I knew he was telling the truth. I was feeling warm so I unbuttoned the first three buttons of my shirt. Remus told me to turn around and I laid back, and he put his arms around me. He pulled a chocolate bar from his coat, broke off a piece, and fed it to me. I turned around, climbed onto his lap, fed him a piece of chocolate, and kissed until we both ran out of breath.

We got up, had supper, and after resumed our positions on the window seat. He kissed my head, and whispered, "I love you, Dora,"

I whispered back "I love you too," and fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Burnt Butterbeer Biscuits

"Dora Tonks, Dora Tonks, wake up," came the voice.

"Remus, it's too early," I said.

"It is not Remus Lupin, it is Dobby," he said.

"Dobby?" I asked, sitting up quickly and looking into his green eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"Dobby was bringing Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin food, but he noticed the students were leaving. Dobby thought he should come and tell you."

"Remus, wake up. Wake up, wake up," I said. "Dobby said the students are leaving. We need to find out why."

Remus sat up quickly. "I'm sorry to wake you up like that, sweetheart," I said.

"It's all right, Dora," Remus said. "Dobby, do you know why the students are leaving?" he asked.

"Dobby doesn't know. All Dobby knows is that the students are out of uniform, and they're trunks are being brought to the Hogwarts Express," he said.

"Dobby, Remus and I will see what's going on, thank you for letting us know," I said.

"You're welcome, Dora Tonks," Dobby said, turning and leaving through the passage.

I quickly dressed into my black shirt, pants, boots, silver belt, and my red coat. I don't remember what Remus was wearing, but I remember he looked good.

"Do you have the two-way mirror, Dora?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I do. It's in the inside pocket of my coat.”

"All right, this is the plan, try to find your Hufflepuff friends, I'll try to find Harry, Ron, or Hermione. When we do, we'll talk, all right?" Remus asked.

"All right, Remus."

We left the Room of Requirement, and Apparated down to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. I went inside while Remus waited. Unfortunately it and the dormitories were empty.

"Remus, there's no one there. Do you think all the students have been expelled?" I asked worriedly.

"Umbridge threatened that, but I know Dumbledore wouldn't let her get away with it," Remus said. "I think we should head down to the Hogwarts Express, since Dobby said that's where the students were heading."  


Remus and I Apparated to Hogsmeade Station, and stepped onto the platform. I scanned the crowd for Graciee. I saw her stepping onto the train with her owl. 

"Graciee, sweetheart, what's going on? You're not in trouble, are you?" I asked.

"No, Tonks, the Christmas holidays are starting today. Dumbledore decided a few weeks ago to start them early. Didn't you and Remus know?"

"No, we didn't. We thought Umbridge had gone through with her decision to expel you," I said.

"No, our last Defence against the Dark Arts class was today. It was held in the Great Hall. All we did again was copy out our textbook for an hour, Gryffindor and Slytherin went first, then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We had no more classes after that, almost all the teachers already left last night."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't expelled," I said. "Let me tell Remus what's going on, why don't you go sit down, sweetheart?"

All right, see you soon. Thank you for getting my wand back, Tonks. Happy Christmas," Graciee said.

"Happy Christmas, Graciee," I replied.

I turned to see Remus coming towards me. "Apparently, everything is all right, Dora," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Remus, Tonks," came a voice from behind us.

"Wotcher, Harry," I said. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," Harry said, lowering voice to a whisper. "I got a letter from Padfoot asking if you would like to come back to Grimmauld Place for the holidays."  


Remus and I looked at each other questioningly, then he said, "I suppose it would be all right, Harry. Do you have any parchment?"

"Yes, I have some," Harry said, pulling it from his pocket.

"I'll reply to Padfoot, Remus," I said. "Why don't you get our trunks. Can you handle it by yourself sweetheart?"

"Yes, Dora, I think I can. I'll be back in a few minutes," Remus said.

I sat down on the bench and quickly told Sirius we would be taking Hogwarts Express and we'd be at Kings Cross in a few hours. Harry said Order members would be there to meet us. I folded the parchment in half and wrote "Padfoot" on the front. Harry retrieved Hedwig from her cage and sent her off.

"Does she know how to find the house, Harry?" I asked.

"She's done it before, Tonks. She'll be all right," Harry said.

"All right, Harry, why don't you go find a compartment, and I'll wait for Remus," I said.

"Thanks, Tonks, I'll save seats for you and Remus,"

"Thanks, Harry", I said. I sat down on the bench. A few minutes later Neville arrived.

"Tonks, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course, Neville, would you like to sit?"

"Thanks, Tonks," Neville said, sitting across from me. "I wanted to thank you again for getting my wand back, and tell you what happened to my parents."

"Neville, I already know, Remus told me last night. I am so sorry that happened. This may sound strange, I feel guilty for what happened."

"Tonks, it's not your fault. I know you're related to Bellatrix Lestrange. My grandmother told me she is your mother's and Narcissa Malfoy's sister. She may be your aunt, but believe me, you are nothing like her. If you were, you wouldn't have taken the risk of getting our wands back yesterday, and I am so grateful you did that. I don't know if you know this, buy my wand was actually my father's."

"Thank you, Neville, and yes I did know about your wand," I said. "There's something I should tell you, too. My mum looks like Bellatrix, and you have no idea how complicated it is when your mum looks like someone you should hate."

"You're right, Tonks, I probably will never understand that. But know that I like you, and right now that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Neville," I said.

"You're welcome, Tonks. See you after the holidays?" he asked.

"Yes, you will," I said.

While I was waiting for Remus, I realised there was something I needed to do. I found Harry in his compartment and knocked on the window.  
Harry opened it and asked, "Do you need help, Tonks?"

"Actually, I do. Would you mind if I borrow your rucksack? There's something I need to do in Hogsmeade," I said.

"Okay," Harry said, emptying his schoolbooks.

"Thanks, Harry, I'll be right back," I said.

I Apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked into Honeydukes. "Well, Tonks, welcome back," Mrs Flume said. "Have you come to get more chocolate? I heard what happened yesterday, and I thought you might need more, so I put some behind the counter for you."

"Thank you, and I wanted to pay you the Galleons I owe you from yesterday," I said. "I'm so sorry I forgot."

"It's all right, we all forget things, and you had more important things to deal with. Did you get every single wand back?"

"Yes, I did," I said, handing Mrs Flume my galleons. "I don't know how I managed to do it."

"You had luck on your side, Tonks," she said, helping me put the case of chocolate into Harry's rucksack. "Now you better hurry, before you miss the train."

"Thank you," I said quickly. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Tonks," Mrs Flume replied.

I Apparated back to Hogsmeade station. I didn't see Remus so I called him on the two-way mirror. "I'm almost done, love," he said. I just wanted to make sure I don't forget anything."

"All right, sweetheart," I said. "I see Ron, Hermione, and the twins. I'm going to join them on the train."

"All right, Dora, I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you, too, Remus"

I walked back to Harry's compartment, handed him his rucksack, said hi to Ron and Hermione, and sat back down on the bench. I hadn't been sitting for more than a few seconds when I felt something run across my foot. I shrieked and jumped up.

"Are you all right, Tonks?" Hagrid asked, who was helping a first-year onto the train with their owl.

"I'm all right, Hagrid, a rat ran across my foot and startled me."

I was about to sit back down when I realised what I just said. I saw the rat trying to run onto the train so I pulled my wand and quickly cast Immobulus just as he was about to jump on the train.

I grabbed it and whispered, "If you are who I think, then you're not going anywhere." I turned the rat around and saw something that made my blood run cold. His right paw was silver. I knew this was risky, but I needed to show Remus right away.

I pulled the two-way mirror out of my pocket, and said, "Remus, I need to show you something right now." By the look on my face, he knew I was serious.

"Dora, what is it? Did you find something?" he asked.

"You could say that Remus," I said, holding the rat up so he could see it.

"Dora, is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"I think it is, his right paw is silver, you told me the story, and I know how he got it," I said.

"Dora, why isn't he moving? You didn't use the killing curse, did you?" Remus asked.

"No, I didn't. As much as I would have liked to, I know that wouldn't help anything so I used Immobulus instead," I said.

"All right, is there anything you can put him in until I get there?" Remus asked.

Hagrid walked up to me and said, "Why don't you use Hedwig's cage, Tonks? That should hold him for a while."

"Thanks, Hagrid," I said, putting Wormtail in the cage.

A few seconds later, Remus apparated to the platform. "I'll take care of your trunks, Remus," Hagrid said. The trains going to leave in a few minutes. Why don't you sit down and take care of this?"

"Thank you, Hagrid," Remus said. "I can only imagine how Harry is going to react when he sees Wormtail."

"We don't really have a choice, Remus, the only thing we can do is take him back to London and turn him over to the Ministry, I said, handing Remus the cage and stepping onto the train.

"I suppose you're right, Dora," Remus replied, walking down the hall and stepping into Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. Remus and I sat down next to Harry.

"Tonks, is that who I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, it is I noticed his paw was silver," I said as the train began to move. "I'm sorry I brought him on the train, but he tried to get on, and I couldn't let him run loose and run the risk of transfiguring."

"It's all right, Tonks," Harry said.

"Why isn't he moving, Tonks?" Hermione asked taking Crookshanks out of his carrier, who immediately began to hiss at Wormtail "Quiet, Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Hermione," I said. "I just cast Immobulus."

Remus cast Finite Incantatem on Wormtail and Alohamora on Hedwig's cage to examine him more closely, and I was about to ask Harry how Hedwig got her name, when Crookshanks jumped forward and practically swallowed him whole!

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione cried. "I know you don't like Wormtail, none of us do, but eating him won't help!" Ron managed to pull Peter from Crookshanks mouth, and Remus put him back in Hedwig's cage and locked it, but not before he bit Hermione.

Wormtail started squeaking so loudly that the students in the next compartment began to stare. I cast Silencio so we could have some peace. Ron suggested that we send a letter to Padfoot about Wormtail. He volunteered his owl, Pigwidgeon, since he'd be less recogniseable then Hedwig.

I quickly wrote a note with only three words, "We have Wormtail", sealed it, and tied it to Pigwidgeon's leg.

"I hope he makes it, Tonks," Ron said. "He's not used to flying so far."

"We're only about an hour from London, Ron, and he knows where to go. I'm sure he'll be all right," Remus said.

We pulled into Kings Cross, and saw Molly as soon as we stepped off the train. She hugged as all, stepped back to look at the cage, then looked at Remus, who nodded. She knew by the look on his face, that it was true.

"We got your letter from Pigwidgeon," Molly said. Dumbledore already knows what's happening and is at the Ministry. He thinks that you, Tonks, and Harry should go. I'll take Ron and Hermione back to headquarters."

"That's fine, Molly, but I believe I should take Hermione to St Mungos. Wormtail bit her on the train after Ron pried him from Crookshanks mouth. It's not bleeding badly, but who knows what could happen to her finger," Remus said.

"All right, Remus," Molly said. I'll take Ron to the Ministry, and Tonks, you take Harry."

"I think we should Apparate to the Auror office, they'll be safe there," I said.

"All right, Tonks," she said. We all held hands, and Disapparated to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

We walked through the doors to my department. I saw Scrimgeour, who was shocked to see me. "Nymphadora, I thought you were given the week off because you weren't feeling well. What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's a long story. I don't have time to explain it now. We have something that needs to be dealt with by the Wizengamot," I said.  
Scrimgeour glanced down at the cage. "Nymphadora, is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, it is. I caught him trying to sneak onto the Hogwarts Express," I said. I cast Immobulus, and put him in Hedwig's cage. Remus examined him, and Hermione's cat tried to eat him. He bit Hermione, so Remus took her to St. Mungos just to make sure he's all right."

"Then Hermione should be all right," Roma's voice came from behind me. "Ronan is there today, and if he can fix my arm, I think he can take care of Hermione. The question is Tonks, what do we do about this rat?" Scrimgeour had left by this point, so Molly said, "I can tell Arthur what is happening, and he can tell the rest of the Order and Dumbledore, he's the leader of the Wizengamot, so I'm sure he can get a trial."

"Do you really think he could, mum?" Ron asked. "If Padfoot is freed, I can't even begin to say how great that would be."

"I'm sure we'd all like it, Ron," I said.. "But we can't get ahead of ourselves. I'm going to Apparate to St Mungos to check on Hermione and Remus, then I'll come back with them."

I did, but realised I had no idea where to go. Roma appeared beside me and said, "Don't worry, Tonks, I know the ward where Ronan works. I left Harry and Ron with Molly and Arthur. Nothing will happen to them."

"Not if Molly has anything to say about it," said. Roma looked at each other at started to laugh. People were staring but I didn't care.

"We used to laugh like that in the common room and in our dormitory, do you remember, Tonks?" Roma asked.

"Yes, I do, Roma, at Hogwarts you were my best friend," I said. "I can't believe I forgot about you after we left. I'm sorry for that."

"Tonks, it's all right," Roma said. "We all forget things. I never stopped being your friend, and I know you never stopped being mine."

Roma gave me a hug, and I smiled. I don't what it is about her, but she has this power to make other people happy, even when they don't want to be. I looked up to see Hermione and Remus walking towards us.

"Wotcher, Hermione, how's your finger?"

"It'll be fine," Hermione said. "Roma, your brother may only be a trainee healer, but he'll make a good healer one day."

"Thanks, Hermione," Roma said.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "I told Ronan that too."

"Dora," Remus said finally as we exited the ward. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," I said. They're with Molly and Arthur. She's going to get in touch with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order."

"Tonks, do you think Padfoot could get a new trial, maybe even today?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Hermione," I said. "I would like nothing more than for Sirius to be pardoned. I barely know him."

"Dumbledore was leader of the Wizengamot. Unfortunately he lost that title in July. I don't know how much power he has, but I'm sure he'll try to get Padfoot a trial," Remus said. "If we show them Wormtail, then maybe things will work in our favour."

We Apparated back to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, found Harry, Ron, Molly, and Arthur. Dumbledore had already been there and explained that Peter Pettigrew had been captured by me and he was going to be a witness in a trial against Sirius. This was just a plan to get the Wizengamot to convene so we could hold a trial against him.

We went to courtroom ten, the entire Order and Sirius were sitting in the stands. I had know idea where Peter was until I saw the members of the Wizengamot file in, and a cage came up through the floor. It had spikes in it and didn't look like Peter could even move. I know this is a mean thing to think, but I was glad to see him there, especially after 14 years of being free when I felt he did not have the right.

I don't remember much of the actual trial, I was too busy holding Remus' hand and hoping that things would work out in Sirius' favor. Sirius sat in a chair right across from Peter and told the actual story of what happened that night, I knew he was telling the truth. What I didn't know was that Sirius had been given Veritaserum before the trial so he couldn't lie. I know that isn't allowed, but I didn't care.

Peter, who had also been given Veritaserum by Snape right before the trial began confessed to everything. He seemed shocked that he said what he did. Upon hearing Peter's confession, and since it matched what Sirius said, almost all of the members of the Wizengamot voted to free Sirius. All that is a certain member dressed in pink. I didn't much care though. The 14 years of waiting was over and Sirius was free! We all broke into cheers and I got up, ran over to Sirius, and hugged him. Remus went next and then Harry. Umbridge of course had to get the last word and said she'd do everything in her power to have Sirius' pardon revoked. I told Umbridge she could go to Hell. She threatened to have me sacked, and my wand confiscated, but I was so happy I didn't care.

Peter's sentence was the Dementors' Kiss. We had the choice to witness it. Everyone turned it down. All we wanted to do was leave and celebrate. We all sat down on the fountain when Sirius said he had something very important to discuss with Harry. He asked if they could have some privacy.

We Disapparated back to my cubicle to wait. By now, Scrimgeour had heard what happened said he was happy it turned out in Sirius' favour. A few minutes later I received a note from Sirius saying that Harry had agreed to let Sirius adopt him!

"Sirius?" I asked. "I don't doubt this it what James and Lily would want, and I trust you. I was just wondering if a Ministry employee is required to come along as a witness."

Sirius looked at the papers and said, "Yes, Tonks, two witnesses are required, but it doesn't say anything about them being a Ministry employee, but I would gladly have you and Remus along as witnesses."

"I would love to, Padfoot, as I promised you 14 years ago, after Harry was born," Remus said.

Sirius, Remus, Harry and I joined arms and Disapparated to Privet Drive. We walked down the road to Number Four, and Harry knocked on the door for what would hopefully be the last time. Dudley answered the door and stared.

"You think he never saw a person with pink hair before, Tonks," Sirius said.

"My hair is pink, Sirius?" I asked. "It hasn't been that way for a long time."

"Excuse me," Harry said. "As much as I like your hair, Tonks, I think there's something more important to take care of."

"Right, Harry, sorry," I said.

"Dudley, are Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in?" Harry asked. "We have something very important to talk to them about."

"All right," Dudley said. "Wait here, and I'll get mum and dad."

After a few minutes and some whispering, Harry's aunt and uncle finally came to the door.

"Pardon us, Mr and Mrs Dursley, we don't mean to intrude, I'm Remus Lupin, this is Dora Tonks, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," Remus said.

"We are perfectly aware of who you are, Harry has mentioned you and Sirius, Mr Lupin. We are also perfectly aware that Mr Black is a convicted murderer."

"Actually," Sirius said, pulling the pardon forms from his coat pocket. "If you care to look at these, you will see that is no longer the case." Petunia and Vernon looked them over, then invited us inside. Petunia locked the door, and I cast wards on it while Remus and Sirius went into the sitting room. Dudley stood behind me staring. I knew he wanted to say something, but after I gave him a look, he changed his mind.

I sat down next to Remus and took his hand. "The reason we are here today," Sirius said. "Since I have been pardoned of the crime I didn't commit fourteen years ago. Lily and James appointed me Harry's legal guardian before they died. I promised them I would adopt Harry if anything happened to them. I have the adoption papers Lily and James had drawn up when Harry was a baby. If you would like to sign them, then I will have custody of Harry, and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Before Harry's aunt and uncle had a chance to answer, Dudley asked, "If Harry leaves, does this mean I can have my second bedroom back?"

"Merlin's beard, is that all Dudley cares about?" I thought. I had to fight back a laugh when Harry rolled his eyes.

"You heard the man, Petunia. If we hand Harry over to Black, then he's one of our concern any more, and it's probably better that he be with his own kind," Vernon said.

"All right," Petunia agreed. We realized that none of us had quills so Vernon, Petunia, Harry, Sirius, and I signed the papers. Harry quickly ran upstairs to make sure he had left nothing behind. Satisfied we Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Walking into the kitchen we saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Order. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were also there. They all yelled, "Welcome Home, Harry!" as soon as we walked in. Everyone wanted to hug Harry and congratulate him. We toasted with Firewhiskey, which we know Harry and the underage wizards were too young to drink, but we had a reason to celebrate. Molly made a special supper and desert for Harry, and we all ate ourselves sick on chocolate.

Everyone left except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and myself. It wasn't too late but we were all happily exhausted so we went to sleep. Remus and I went to the attic, which Molly had indeed fixed up for us.

Several hours later, near eleven o'clock at night, I woke up, because I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I know I should have put on my dressing gown, because all I was wearing was one of Remus' shirts because I couldn't find my nightdress earlier, but I was too lazy to look, and I probably wouldn't have found it anyway.

I Apparated down the the kitchen, where I found Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione surrounded by burned cookies and butterbeer, telling stories and laughing. "Sorry, Dora," Remus said as I sat down next to him. "Did we wake you?"

"It's all right, sweetheart," I said taking his hand and kissing his cheek. I nearly kissed his neck, then remembered there were three underage wizards in the room.

"Tonks," Sirius said. "May I ask why you are wearing nothing more than my best mates shirt?"

"Sorry, favorite cousin, but I couldn't find my nightdress, so I had do a little improvising," I said.

I hadn't really looked for my nightdress, but I wasn't about to tell anyone that, except maybe Remus.

"It's all right, Tonks," Harry spoke up. "We can just obliviate ourselves, so we we'll never remember seeing that. Would you like a biscuit?"

"Sure, I said, reaching across Hermione and taking the biscuit. What were you doing down here anyway that was so fun?"

"Listening to Remus and Sirius tell stories about my mum and dad," Harry said. "Did you know my Dad was Head Boy in seventh year, Tonks?"

"No, Harry, I didn't," I said. "I'm actually quite surprised."

"Don't worry, Dora, so was I," Remus said.

I laughed so hard I dropped my biscuit before I even got to take a bite. "Don't worry, Tonks, we'll feed that one to Buckbeak, he'll eat anything," Hermione said, passing me another.

"Thanks, Hermione," I said, taking a bite. "For burned biscuits, these are actually pretty good. Two questions though, "What were they supposed to be, and did you put butterbeer in them?"

"We wanted them to be gingerbread men, but they turned into biscuit bits after I dropped the tray on the floor. We couldn't find milk so we used butterbeer instead," Ron said.

"That's what woke Sirius, Buckbeak, and I up. Buckbeak started making such a racket, that we had to investigate. We saw the trio standing in the kitchen, looking sheepish, surrounded by broken biscuits, with Crookshanks, Pig, and Hedwig helping themselves," Remus said.

"Now we know why your owl is called 'Pig'," I said.

"Good point, Tonks," Ron said. "Would you like some butterbeer?"

"Sure, why not, it's about time we got rid of it anyway. That reminds me, sweetheart, we should bring down the pumpkin juice from Hogwarts," I said.

"Where'd you get pumpkin juice at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I suppose we can tell them, Dora, now that we're here. The night we asked you for the Marauders Map, Harry, it's because we needed to find the Room of Requirement."

"I know about the Room of Requirement," Harry said.

"You do?" I asked, incredulously.

"I mean, I've heard of it," Harry said quickly. "Hermione told me, she knows everything."

"Well, Dumbledore obviously know of it, also," I said. "After Umbridge found out Remus was staying at my flat, he told us to look for a room on the seventh floor, and how to find it. That's where we were hiding until today. I'm very tired, cold, and unfortunately, I'm going to bed alone," I said yawning.

"Talking of people yawning, it's getting late, and I think I know two wizards and a witch who should be in bed," Sirius said.

"All right, Sirius," Harry said. I'm tired anyway. It's been a busy but very good day."

"That it has," Sirius said, standing and helping all of us up. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," we all said. Sirius and I helped Harry, Ron, Hermione Disapparate from the kitchen. Remus stayed behind to take his potion, and promised he'd be up in a few minutes.

I took the time in the attic to make sure we had chocolate and enough blankets. The attic has no fireplace, and Remus said it could get cold. I'll have to see if could create one. I sat on the windowsill to think. I promised Remus I would wait until the full moon was over until we took the relationship further. There's only 3 days left, and I'm trying to be patient, but I want him, and it's getting harder to wait. I can't take advantage of him like that. I can't and I won't. I really should talk to Molly. She was helpful the three months Remus was underground with the werewolves. I know she'd understand how I feel.

Remus Apparated into the room, standing near the doorway. I walked over to him, reached past him, brushing against his wrist, and turned the key in the lock.

"Why did you lock the door that way, love?" Remus asked. "You could have used your wand."

"There's some things I like to do the old-fashioned way, Remus," I said.  
"Like what?" he asked.

"Like this," I whispered, standing on my toes, and kissing him the way I wanted to in the kitchen.

Remus tried to resist for a few seconds, but after the day we'd had and the stress I'd been through, he realised that wasn't going to happen.

His hand went from my thigh to my stomach, and I started to unbutton his shirt, and then pulled it from his trousers.  
Remus broke the kiss, looked at me and whispered, "Nymphadora?" against my neck.  
"It's ok, Remus, I want this and I want you, I won't stop you," I said.

"I'm sorry I called you Nymphadora," he whispered.

"Remus, I never cared that you call me that," I said.

Remus began to kiss my neck, which caused me lose my breath, and nearly my mind. When I regained both, I slipped Remus' shirt from his shoulders, fell to my knees, and began to place kisses on his stomach. I ran my tongue and hands over his scars. After what seemed like a few minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, I achieve my 5 day long goal of having Remus let out a soft moan.

When Remus threaded his hands in my hair, I got to my feet. Remus began to kiss my neck again, and unbutton my shirt. He turned, began to move me towards the bed, and laid me down on it, his hands moving over my skin the entire time.

"Nymphadora, there's something I want to do to you. It may hurt a little," he whispered.

"You can do it, Remus, I know it won't hurt too badly, I trust you," I said.

"It's something to protect you from Fenrir, sort of like a spell, but in order to do it properly, I have to mark you. That means biting you on the neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but just hard enough to leave a mark. My scent will be beneath your skin, and that will keep Fenrir and other werewolves away."

"All right, Remus, you can do it," I whispered.

"It needs to happen halfway through the transformation, or else it won't work and I can end up making you like me," he said.

"I trust you, Remus. I know you'll be able to do it," I said.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," he whispered in my ear.

He resumed kissing my neck and running his hands over my body. I don't remember much of what happened, but halfway through Remus' transformation he marked me as his. I can only hope it worked. I fell asleep happy knowing I had given him what he wanted the most, which was me.


	7. Tea and Sympathy

Last night was the worst night's sleep ever, not for Remus, but for me. I don't know if it was because of the marking, but I had the worst nightmare. In it, I saw Remus transformed, but I think I also saw Greyback. 

He attacked me, I don't if I was killed or turned, because Moony woke me before I found out. He had not yet changed back, and when I felt his paws on my shoulders, I thought it was Greyback.

I woke up from the nightmare, looked into his yellow eyes, which I weren't aware changed color during his transformation. I screamed and sat up quickly. Moony didn't have time to move, and we hit heads, very hard. I saw stars and had to put my hands over my eyes to refocus.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" I exclaimed. "I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I got scared when I saw your eyes, I didn't know they were yellow, and I-"  
Moony put his paws on my hands, which made me stop talking. "Moony, can you understand me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. Moony shook his head, then put his paw on my forehead.

"If you're asking if I'm all right, I am. My head hurts a little, but I think I'll live," I said.

Moony nodded, leaned in close, and give me kiss on my cheek. I'm not even sure if that is the right word though, since it was more of a lick. I removed his paws from my hands and leaned forward. He backed away, confused.

"It's all right, Moony, I just want to give you a kiss," I whispered.

Moony nodded and I gave him a kiss on the forehead, to make it feel better, and on the cheek. He patted his pillow. I looked at him and asked, "You want me to lie down?"  
He nodded. I lay down and he snuggled up next to me. "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something. I had a nightmare, I don't know why. Maybe it was from the marking, maybe not. Greyback was in the nightmare, at least I think he was. I don't even know what he looks like, but I do know you were there too. I don't know if I was bitten or scratched, but I know I was attacked. I think you tried to save me, but you woke up before I found out. I got scared because I thought you were Greyback."

I looked at him and I thought I saw a tear fall from his eye. "Moony, sweetheart, please don't cry, this isn't your fault. Just because I had a nightmare after you marked me doesn't mean that's the reason I had one. I don't know how to explain this, but I feel different. I don't think you've turned me though, I really don't."

He let me wipe his tears with his shirt I was still wearing. He snuggled up to me again, and gave me kisses on my neck where he marked me. I don't know how but it helped me fall asleep and the nightmare didn't return. I woke a few hours later, covered with the blanket, and with a splitting headache.

Remus had transformed back and was still asleep, so I got out of bed and quietly got dressed in my black striped shirt, dress, stockings, socks, and boots. I unlocked the door and tiptoed downstairs to the bathroom to check on my head. As I passed Sirius' room, I saw Harry asleep in his bed. I don't know if Harry also had a bad nights sleep, but maybe he just needed some company.

I shut the door to the bathroom and moved my hair to check my head. I should have know something was wrong when I noticed my hair was brown. What I saw next scared me, I had a cut on my forehead. I didn't think I'd hit Remus' head that hard to cause that.

The thought that I had been hurt, and I had hurt Remus because of my fear and nightmare made me so angry that I turned and kicked wall of the bathroom, which gave me a pain in my foot, caused Buckbeak to squawk, and set off the portrait of Sirius' mum.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, silence the portrait and tell Buckbeak to hush. About a minute later, a knock came at the door, and Sirius said, "Remus, Tonks, or Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sirius," I said. "I just dropped my boot. I'll be out in a minute." I felt guilty for lying to Sirius, but I didn't want him to know what happened last night.

"All right, Tonks, take your time. Would you like some breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," I said, opening the door. "I'm actually going to go the Burrow in a few minutes to talk to Molly. How was Harry's first night?"

"It went all right, I think. He was having trouble sleeping, so I let him sleep in my bed," Sirius said. "Buckbeak kept him company."

"That's good," I said. "I understand how he could have trouble sleeping. He's not used to here yet, and I had trouble sleeping too. The attic is cold."

"Maybe you could switch rooms, I'm sure we could work something out," Sirius said.

"Thanks," I replied. "I better get going. Remus was still asleep when I came down, If he's not awake yet, I'll leave him a note and I'll be back in a few hours."

"All right, Tonks," Sirius said. "I'll see you later."

I went back up to the attic, found Remus' quill and some spare parchment. I quickly wrote a note which said, "Dear Remus, I went to the Burrow to visit with Molly. I don't know if I'll be back. I love you. Nymphadora"

I grabbed my scarf, wand, red coat, left the attic, and Disapparated to the Burrow. It wasn't until I arrived that I realised I hadn't kissed Remus goodbye. I heard voices coming from the shed, and to be safe I pulled my wand. One of the voices I recognized as Arthur. The other sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Only when the person belonging to the voice got closer did I realise it was Charlie, the second eldest Weasley.

"Tonks?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Wotcher, Charlie," I said. "Yes, it's me."

"Tonks!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "It's good to see you again! I haven't seen you a long time. How is being an Auror going?"

"It's going fine, thank you. It's been a hell of a week though. How's the work with dragon's going?" I asked.

"I've heard Mum and Dad talking about what's been going on. Something to do with Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, I know you can keep a secret, so I'll tell you. This week is the full moon. I offered to hide Remus, but somehow Umbridge found out, so we actually had to hide at Hogwarts until yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tonks. I don't see why Umbridge just can't mind her own business, and let you protect someone you love. I know that you and Remus are together. I heard mum talking about it, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Charlie, I appreciate that," I said.

"You're welcome. To answer your question about my work with dragons, it's been going fine. We actually had a bit of a surprise in Romania recently, did you know Hagrid had a pet dragon?"

"He did? I asked, surprised. When was this, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"No, actually, it was during Harry and Ron's first year, he said, walking towards the Burrow. “I don't know the whole story, but Hagrid had somehow gotten a dragon egg, and hatched a baby Norwegian Ridgeback. 

Hagrid named him Norbert. Harry, Ron, and Hermione witnessed this, but unfortunately so did Draco Malfoy, who had been spying."

"Figures," I said. "That blond git can't mind his own business."

"I don't know if Draco snitched on Hagrid, but I do know that Norbert bit Ron, who had to be treated in the Hospital Wing, because of Norbert's venom. Hagrid had no choice but to release the dragon to me, and I took it back to Romania."

"How old is Norbert now, Charlie?" I asked.

"He, or should I say she will be turning three in April of next year," Charlie said.

"You mean Norbert's a female? How can you tell?" I asked.

"I know because female Norwegian Ridgebacks are more ferocious than males. As such, we've renamed her Norberta," Charlie said.

"That's a cute name," I said.

We walked in the house. "Have a seat Tonks, Charlie said. "If you're here to see Ron, Fred, or George, they've gone to Headquarters. Hermione is home right now, I think. Mum said she's going on a holiday trip with her parents. Mum's gone to Diagon Alley with Mad-Eye, but she should be back soon."

I removed my scarf and coat, sat at the kitchen table, and put my head in my hands, willing the headache to go away. "Are you all right, Tonks?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I just had a bad night sleep, and I have a headache," I replied

"I'm sure mum will have something for that, Tonks," Charlie replied. "Talking of which, I think I just heard her Apparate."

While Charlie was looking for Molly, I remembered a secret I had not told Remus, and one I wasn't sure I should tell him. Charlie and I were in a relationship starting in our fifth year at Hogwarts. I realise now it wasn't half as serious as I thought it was, and nowhere near as serious and Remus and my relationship had become in less than a week. When I told my mother about the relationship, she was happy. Of course she thought Charlie and I were automatically going to get married, and that if I married a pure-blood, it would help her get back in the family's good graces. I don't see why that should be my responsibility. My mother made her choice when she choose my father, and she has to live with the fact that the rest of the family, except for Sirius, can't accept it.

By our seventh year, it had become obvious that we both wanted very different things. Charlie was going to Romania to study dragons, and I was going to study to be an Auror. We had realised that we were nothing more than close friends, and promised to remain so.

Molly came in interrupting my thoughts. "Good afternoon, Tonks. Have you come for some tea and sympathy?" she asked.

"Yes, Molly, I have. You were really good at listening when Remus was underground with the werewolves, and I could use a sympathetic ear," I said.

"Of course, Tonks. Would you like some tea? I'm afraid I don't have blackberry," Molly said.

"That's all right, Molly. I'll take whatever you have," I said.

"I think Tonks could use something for her headache too, if we have something," Charlie said coming into the room to get his book about dragons. "I'll get some biscuits and then get out of your way," he said, pulling a tin from the cupboard, and placing it on the table before Disapparating to his room.

"These look familiar," I said laughing, in spite of my headache.

"Ron sent them over this morning with Hedwig. They're pretty good if you forget that they've burned," Molly said. "Here's your tea, Tonks. I put something in it for your headache. There's plenty more if you need it."

"Thank you Molly," I said, taking a sip. My headache began to feel better right away. "My head feels better, thank you for whatever is in the tea."

"You're welcome, Tonks," Molly said, sitting down across from me. "Now what's on your mind?"

"I don't really know where to start, Molly, but I'll try to explain what happened. Last night, Remus and I took our relationship further than I think we both intended to. I promised both him and myself that I would wait until the full moon is over. That didn't happen last night, Molly. Remus didn't complain, but I feel like it shouldn't have happened," I said.

"Tonks, do you feel guilty over what happened?" Molly asked.

"I don't think I feel guilty, but I think I took advantage of Remus and the situation he's in right now," I said.

Molly was silent for a few minutes. This wasn't a bad thing, it just means she's thinking.

"Tonks, I don't know the whole story, but I don't think you took advantage of Remus. I really don't. If Remus is anything he is honest, and I think he'd say if he felt you were taking advantage of him or the situation."

"I can't lie to myself anymore about this, I want Remus, and the more I try to wait, the harder it seems to get," I said.

"Tonks, when you're heart is involved with anything it's hard to wait. You don't think it was hard for me when I began to have feelings for Arthur, or when Remus began to have feelings for you?" Molly asked.

"I didn't think of it that way," I said. "Now I feel even worse. I haven't been considering Remus' feelings."

"There's nothing to feel bad about, especially ending you're relationship with Charlie. You may have had feelings for each other, but you were both only 15 years old. When anyone is that age, they're not sure of what they want. Even if the relationship you and Charlie had became something more than just close friendship, that doesn't mean it wouldn't have ended when you left Hogwarts, Tonks," Molly said.

"That's true, Molly," I said. "What made me feel bad about Charlie and I ending the relationship and choosing to remain friends was that it meant I disappointed my mother."

"How did you disappoint your mother?" Molly asked.

"When Charlie and I began our relationship, I Owled my mum to let her know. She was happy when I told her that Charlie was a pure-blood. My mum has the tendency to think ahead. She automatically assumed that our relationship would become something more than what it ever ended up being," I said.

"Did she think that you and Charlie were going to get married?" Molly asked.

"I think so, Molly," I said. "She thought that if I married Charlie it would help us get back in the families good graces since he was a pure-blood."

"I can understand how it must have been hard for you're mother to be disowned for falling in love with and marrying a muggle-born. I'm not trying to say anything against her, but she made her choice when she married your father. It seems unfair to put that kind of pressure on two fifteen year old children, especially when they don't yet know what they want to do with their lives," Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly," I said. "In fifth year, during the Easter holidays, is when the pamphlets about different careers appeared in the common room."

"I remember that Tonks, it happened in my fifth year also," Molly said.

"Roma and I started reading about them. It was actually her who showed me the pamphlet about becoming an Auror. I remember Roma mentioned it saying something about concealment and disguise, which, being a Metamorphmagus, I'm obviously good at. Stealth and tracking I could be better at, and that gave me some doubt whether I should even consider becoming an Auror at all," I said.

"We all doubt ourselves, Tonks," Molly said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be good at what we want to potentially do with our lives, and there was no harm in simply getting advice from Professor Sprout about Auror training. I did, took my O.W.L's and achieved Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. I was actually surprised about receiving an O.W.L in Potions. I just wasn't expecting that," I said.

"Those are great marks," Molly said. "They allowed you to continue to your N.E.W.T's, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did, Molly," I said. "After receiving my marks, I realised I would possibly enter the Auror training program. I had to wait a few agonizing weeks after applying to find out whether I'd been accepted or not. My dad came up to my room with the letter. I didn't want to open it, for fear of having been rejected. I eventually opened it, and was so happy I screamed."

"I'd probably have the same reaction, Tonks," Molly said, laughing.

"I started Auror training along with Roma in 1992, we both qualified in 1994, and here I am, a member of the Order, like your brothers were, and in love with Remus. It's not a path I thought my life would take, but I'm glad it did," I said.

"Tonks," Molly said. "I don't mind that you know that I had twin brothers, but I'm curious as to how you know."

"I saw Remus' photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix and saw two men in the back who looked remarkably like Fred and George. I think I asked Remus if they were twins, but I think he said he couldn't remember," I said.

"They were twins and Fred and George are named after them," Molly said.

"I just realised they have the same initials as their uncles!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, Tonks," Molly said.

"I also saw Neville's parents in the picture. Remus told me the story of what Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Barty, Junior did to them. The truth is Molly, I've actually know what happened to them since I was 8 years old. I heard my parents talking one night, shortly after the downfall of Lord Voldemort. My mum said that Bellatrix was one of the Death Eaters responsible for torturing them into insanity, and as a result, Bellatrix is in Azkaban, and Neville's parents are in St Mungos. My mum doesn't know that I know," I said.

"Tonks, I'm sorry you had to find out that way. That's a lot for a child to have to deal with, especially since Bellatrix is your aunt," Molly said.

"For the longest time, I felt I would end up like Bellatrix and Narcissa simply because I'm related to them. I realise now I'm nothing like them, and being related to them means nothing, because I'm who I am and that's nothing like either of them," I said.

"That's right," Molly said. "I think you should get back to headquarters, Tonks. It's getting dark out, and it's not safe when it's dark out. I can take you back. Let me just tell Charlie and then we can go."

"That's fine, Molly," I said, putting on my scarf and coat. "I want to say goodbye to him anyway."

Molly Apparated upstairs and Charlie came down, who walked me to the door.

"It was good seeing you again, Tonks," Charlie said, giving me a hug. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"No, I should go. I need to talk to Remus," I said.

"Tonks," Charlie said, letting go. "Something tells me you're going to be able to do that."

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around, Tonks," Charlie said.

I did and saw Remus standing a few feet away from us, looking very angry. "Charlie, I think you should go," I said.

"I think you're right, Tonks," he said, and Disapparated.

I walked towards Remus, but before I could even say anything, he said, "Nymphadora, I don't believe this, I came here to get an explanation for the note you left, and I find you hugging Charlie Weasley!"

"Remus, he was just hugging me goodbye. It meant nothing!" I exclaimed. "What note do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked, walking towards him.

He pulled the note from his coat pocket. It looked like it had been ripped in half. I put the two pieces together, read it slowly, and noticed my mistake.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry! I exclaimed. I didn't mean to write that. I had a bad night's sleep, my head hurt, and I just wasn't thinking straight. It was an honest mistake, I promise."

"Why should I believe you, Nymphadora?" he asked. "It's obvious you left headquarters and came here so you could be with Charlie."

"Remus, it's not like that at all. I said. Charlie and I are just friends. Yes, we did have a relationship for two years when we were at Hogwarts, but by seventh year, it became clear we both wanted different things, so we ended the relationship, but remained friends."

"Well, now you can go back to being more than friends, Nymphadora. You've made your choice, and it's obviously not me!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, especially when I'm just trying to explain things to you and tell the truth, which you obviously don't want to hear!"

"You didn't mind being called Nymphadora last night," Remus said.

"This isn't last night, this is now, and I'm just trying to fix my mistake," I said.

"I'm just trying to talk to you, and find out the truth," Remus said.

"I'm trying to tell you the truth, but I can't talk to you when you're acting like this, Remus John Lupin!" I yelled. "I'm also not going to have this conversation in front of the Burrow, where everyone can hear."

"Fine, then let's have the conversation somewhere else," Remus said.

"Fine," I said, taking his hand and Apparating into the rushes near the house.

"Dora, where are we?" Remus asked.

"It's nice to hear you call me Dora again," I said. "To answer your question, we're in the rushes not too far from the Burrow."

"Dora, do you promise the hug between you and Charlie meant nothing?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus, I promise," I said. "We're just friends, that's all we ever were and all we'll ever be. I chose you. I love you, Remus. Green eyes, yellow eyes, no tail, furry tail. I love you and I love Moony. There's only   
one way to have you believe that I love you."

I lifted my hair and showed him my injured forehead. "I injured myself for you. If that doesn't prove I love you, nothing ever will."

"Dora, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Remus said, kissing my forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were sleeping, Remus. I didn't want to wake you," I said.

"You can wake me anytime you want, for any reason, especially if you're hurt," Remus said.

"All right, I will, I promise, I'll do that from now on."

"Dora, I want to look at your neck," Remus said. "Can we go inside and do that?"

"Yes, Remus we can," I said. He took my arm and we Apparated back to the Burrow. Arthur heard us and came out of the shed. "Tonks, Remus, I'd thought you left. Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, Arthur, everything is fine. If you don't mind can we stay a little longer?" I asked.

"Of course, Tonks, you can stay as long as you need, even stay the night. You and Remus are always welcome here."

Arthur opened the door and led us to the living room.

"Remus, I didn't realise you'd come," Molly said. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine, Molly," I said, stopping in the kitchen to take off my coat and scarf.

"Molly, I don't know if Dora told you, but last night I marked her. I don't expect you to understand what that means, but half way through my transformation, I gave her a gentle bite on her neck, which means that I've transferred a bit of myself as a werewolf to her. I don't think I've turned her, it simply means that other werewolves will be able to sense me, and with any luck they won't hurt her," Remus said.

"You're right, Remus, I don't quite understand what that means," Molly said. "But if there's anything you need, know that Arthur and I will help you."

"That's right, Remus, we'll help you any way we can," Arthur said.

"Dora didn't turn last night, but I think it would be a good idea if we both stayed here tonight, if that's all right with you," Remus said.

"That's fine, Remus, you can stay here as long as you like. I'll send Pigwidgeon to headquarters letting Sirius know what's going on," Molly said.

"Dora, there's something I want to ask you," Remus said. "Can we sit on the couch and talk?"

"Of course," I said. We sat down on the couch and I took my boots off. "What did you want to talk about, sweetheart?" I asked.  
Remus examined my neck. "Your neck looks fine, but I think it would be a good idea if you took some Wolfsbane potion," Remus said. "I don't think I bit you hard enough to turn you, but I just want to be safe."

"All right, Remus, if you think its a good idea, then I'll do it," I said.

Molly got us goblets from the cupboard and Remus and I drank the potion. It tasted so awful, I'm surprised I didn't vomit. "If only we had some chocolate to get rid of the taste," I said.

"Look in your coat pocket," Remus said, smiling.

I walked over to the kitchen table where I'd left my coat reached in and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Remus, you little sneak!" I exclaimed, sitting back down on the couch, leaning over to kiss him.

We split the chocolate, and had some supper. Molly told us she'd fixed up Percy's room for us, while Arthur Apparated to headquarters and got our trunks. We said good night to Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Charlie, and Ginny, and went up to Percy's room. I closed the door, locked it and cast the Silencio charm.

"Why did you do that, Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to hear what I plan on doing to you tonight, Remus," I whispered in his ear.

I removed my stockings, and led Remus over to Percy's couch, kissed him and laid down, pulling him on top of me as I went. I felt Remus' hand wandering over my dress. After a few minutes, he let out a growl.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked.

"Nothing, Nymphadora, I'm fine," he said.

"Your hands would rather be on my skin, wouldn't they Remus?"

I sat up and turned my back to him. Remus hesitated, but then I felt his hands move to unzip my dress. He removed it and my shirt. I pulled him back down onto me, eventually unbuttoning and removing his shirt. Remus picked me up and carried me to the bed and kissed me from my neck to my stomach, moving his hands over my skin at the same time. This continued until he transformed. Even after he did, he gave me several Moony kisses, which tickled. I fell asleep laughing and with a smile on my face knowing everything between us was all right.


	8. The Sacking and Unsacking of Nymphadora Tonks

I woke to Remus kissing my neck where he'd marked me. I felt his fingers run down my back and slip around to my stomach. I let out a soft moan, turned overt, threaded my fingers in his hair, and pulled him down for a chocolate flavoured kiss.

Remus' lips traveled to my neck, and he began to lick at the mark. "Do you taste something good, Remus?" I ask.

"I thought I tasted chocolate, but I think I was mistaken. You know me, I'm always looking for an excuse to kiss your neck."

"You can do that whenever you want, sweetheart. I wouldn't complain and I'd never stop you," I said.

"Are you hungry, Nymphadora?" Remus asked in between kisses.

"A little, but it seems like you're hungrier than I am," I said, winking at him.

"Moony gets hungry sometimes. He can't help it," Remus replied.

"I know he does, he was hungry last night." I said. "Are you hungry though, Remus? I smell Molly cooking breakfast, and I know she won't let us leave without eating."

"Would you like me to get some breakfast in bed for us?" Remus asked.

"Are you sure you could live without kissing me for a few minutes, sweetheart?" I asked.

"It'll be hard, love, but I think I can handle it," Remus replied giving me one last kiss, getting dressed, and Disapparating from Percy's room.

I sat up and realised I was wearing Remus' shirt again. I didn't remember putting it on, and wondered if Moony had done it while I was asleep. I didn't think so, because I know Moony and Remus would both prefer me without any clothes.

With a groan I sat up, got out of bed, and opened the door. I saw our trunks outside. I opened them and saw that Molly had cleaned all our clothes. I pulled them inside and rummaged through mine until I found my purple moon and stars pajamas.

Getting out of bed had made me cold so I put on my pajamas and climbed back into bed, feeling a slight twinge in my stomach. I ignored it because I thought it meant I was hungry, and laid back down.

Remus took so long getting breakfast that I fell back asleep. By the time he got back I was hot and my stomachache was worse.

"Dora, I'm back, love," Remus said, kissing me awake. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not sure I could eat anything, Remus. My stomach hurts and I feel hot," I said.

"I'm sure if you eat you'll feel better. You haven't had a proper meal all week," Remus said.

"I'm serious, sweetheart, I couldn't eat a thing. I think if I do, I won't be able to keep it down."

Remus looked at me, his face lined with worry, and put his hand on my forehead. "You're right, Dora," he said. "You're burning up. I'm going to get Charlie, maybe he'll know what to do."

Remus went across the hall and knocked on Charlie's door. Molly, who had just Apparated upstairs with my boots, said, "Charlie isn't here, Remus. Is there something Arthur or I can help you with?"

"Dora isn't feeling well, Molly. She feels hot, and doesn't want to eat. She's afraid if she does, it won't stay down," Remus said.

Molly came in and put her hand on my forehead. "She is hot, Remus," she said. "Do you think she might have a cold. I've never heard of a cold giving someone an upset stomach. I don't know what possibly be wrong. I think you should take her to St Mungos."

"Molly," Remus said. "I think I know what might be wrong. Last night, Dora took some Wolfsbane potion. I was worried because since I marked her, she would turn. That didn't happen, but I wanted to be safe."

"Remus, if you think this is Wolfsbane poisoning, then she should be at St. Mungos. I'll tell Arthur what happened and he could tell the Order. I'll come with you and Tonks," Molly said.

Remus and Molly took either hand, and we Apparated to the Ground floor of St. Mungos. Molly explained to the Welcome Witch that I had been poisoned by an unknown potion. She told us to the third floor, where potion and plants poisoning is handled.

The Healer-in-Charge came over and escorted me to a bed. Remus put the pillows behind be back and covered me up. Molly said she would try to find Ronan, and let him know what happened. The Healer asked what had happened. Remus said that I had ingested some unknown potion, and that he wasn't sure how or what type of potion.

The Healer left and Arthur appeared next to my bed, having been told by Molly what was going on. Molly appeared a few minutes later with Ronan and my trunk. Remus put my trunk under the bed, and explained what was going on.

Ronan said he needed to think and consult some of his books. Remus asked me if I'd like some tea. I said yes, and he Disapparated to the Visitor's Tearoom on the fifth floor and came back with a mug of tea. 

Ronan came back and said he found two known cures for Wolfsbane poisoning. One was to take a potion which would cause me to throw up. The other would absorb what was in my stomach and help me sleep off   
the effects. Since I hate vomiting, I chose the latter.

Remus stayed with me until just before I feel asleep.

"Dora," he said. "I'm going to visit my father, and let him know about us, and then Sirius, Harry, and I are going to visit James and Lily, and let them know that Sirius has adopted Harry, but if your not feeling well, then I could stay."

"All right, Remus," I said, half asleep. "Tell James, Lily, and your father I said hi." He kissed me goodbye and Disapparated. I woke several hours later, and Remus still hadn't returned. I was feeling better, so I decided to take a walk. I put on my dressing gown, left a note for Remus, and made sure I had my wand.

I decided to start on the first floor, where Creature Induced Injuries are handled. I passed the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward. I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. The Healer-in-Charge asked another Healer how the man who had been bitten by a werewolf was doing. Somehow I knew Greyback was responsible. I saw the man lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, with a look on his face that I'd seen before. It was the same face on Remus' when he was dreading the full moon. I knew it was safe during the day, but I had to wonder what they did with the man once the sun set. I was tempted to speak to him, but decided that would be better left to Remus, who would better understand what he was going through. I reached into the pocket of my dressing gown for my two-way mirror, but realised I had left in my coat. I decided to talk to Remus when he got back from visiting his father. I didn't want to interrupt him anyway.

I wandered up to the fourth floor, where the Healers handle spell damage. I didn't see anything interesting until I came to the Closed Ward. The doors are usually kept locked to the patients don't wander off. I looked through the doors and saw Gilderoy Lockhart. He saw me and asked me if I would like his autograph. I had to force myself not to laugh. Remus told me what happened in second year, and although it was sad that Lockhart will never remember who he is, I have to admit it's kind of funny that he still thinks he's famous.

I saw another patient sitting with their back to me. I thought I recognised her from somewhere but wasn't too sure. They stood up, turned, and then I realised that I'd seen them in Remus' photograph. I was looking at his old friend and Neville's mother Alice.

She began walking towards me as if she recognised me or somehow sensed another Auror. I said, "Alice?" not even sure if should could hear or understand me. I held my hand out as if that would somehow keep her walking towards me. I realised that all though she was looking straight ahead, I knew she was not looking at me, but somehow through me.

Unfortunately the Healer-in-Charge saw her walking towards me and closed and locked the door before Alice could even get close to me. I turned, and put my back against the door, forcing back the tears. I decided I needed to be back in bed, so I walked back to my bed, climbed into it, put my wand in the bedside table drawer, hugged the pillow close to me as if it were Remus and cried myself to sleep.

"Dora, love, I'm back," came the voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Remus?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"Yes, Dora, it's me," Remus said. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel better physically, Remus," I replied. "But I am a little sad."

"It looks like you've been crying," Remus said, wiping my eyes with his handkerchief. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yes, I would, Remus. There's two very important things I think I should tell you," I replied.

"All right, Dora. Let me take care of something and then we can talk," he said.

Remus got up from my bed and walked over to someone who looked remarkably like him. I realised the man must have been his father. His father nodded and headed towards the stairway.

"My father is going to the tea room. He said we could talk later," Remus said. "Now what did you see, Dora?"

"Well, right now, I saw that you look exactly like your father," I said. "Except for one thing that makes you like Harry."

"What's that, Dora?" Remus asked curiously.

"You have your mother's kind, caring eyes," I said, leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss. "It's no wonder you are such a kind, caring, and loving person."

"Thank you, Dora," Remus said, smiling. "It's you saying things like that help me know that you truly do love me."

"I do love you, Remus, and I always will," I said.

"I love you too, Dora," Remus said. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I felt better, so I decided to go for a walk. I went to the first floor and passed the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward. I heard the Healer-in-Charge ask another Healer how the man who had been attacked by the werewolf was doing. I managed to get a look at him. He was alive, but just laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. I don't know many werewolves, sweetheart, and I know you wouldn't do this, so I can only assume that he was attacked by Greyback."

"I think you're probably right, Dora," Remus said. "It's safe for him to be around patients during the day, but since the full moon isn't over yet, I wonder what they do with him at night."

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Remus," I said. "I doubt they know about the potion, so the only think I could think of is that they put the patient in an empty ward."

"I don't know, Dora," Remus said. "We'll have to keep our ears open, and maybe we'll find something out. Now what was the second piece of news you wanted to share?"

"I went to the fourth floor and came upon the closed ward. I know the doors are usually kept locked so the patients don't wander off. They were open and I was able to look inside. I saw a female patient with her back to me, who looked remarkably familiar. They stood up and turned towards me, and I realised I was looking at Alice Longbottom. She began walking towards me. I don't know if she somehow sensed or saw me, but I said her name and held out her hand, if that would somehow help her keep walking towards me. Unfortunately, the Healer-in-Charge saw her and locked the doors before she could get anyway near me."

"I'm sorry, Dora," Remus said. "I know this isn't the time to ask this, but would you like a proper visit with Alice and Frank. I was friends with them, so I'm sure I'll be able to arrange it."

"Can I have some time to think about that, Remus?" I asked.

"Of course, love," Remus said. "I see you didn't drink your tea, but don't worry, I can warm it up for you. Shall I fetch my father?

"All right, Remus, I'm definitely looking forward to meeting your father. If you don't mind, can I ask what happened to your mother? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I said.

"My mother died in 1981, after the defeat of Voldemort. I blamed myself for her death. I used to think the stress of what I am is what killed her," Remus said sadly.

"Remus, I'm sure it's not your fault that your mother died," I said. "Please don't blame yourself for that."

"I don't anymore, Dora," Remus said. "Would you like to know how my parents met and fell in love?"

"Yes, Remus, I would."

"My mother was a Muggle, born in Wales, and worked in an insurance office before she met my father. One day, she decided to take a walk in the forest, and encountered a Boggart, which took the form of a large, vicious-looking man. My father heard her screams, came running, and turned the Boggart into a field mushroom. He escorted my mother home to make sure he was safe."

"He's a gentleman, just like you," I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"A few months later, my father confessed that the Boggart was no real danger, but that didn't change their feelings, they had fallen in love by this point. My father proposed, my mother accepted, and she devoted her time to planning the wedding. The wedding took place in 1959, and my mother chose a Boggart shaped topper for the wedding cake."

I began to laugh. "It's sounds like she had a fun sense of humor, sweetheart," I said.

"She did, Dora," Remus said. "She was also imaginative and sensitive, like you. She also supported to me until the day she died."

"Remus, what are you're parents names?" I asked.

"My mother's name is Hope and my father's name is Lyall," Remus said. "Here's a picture taken on their wedding day."

"She's beautiful, Remus," I said, smiling. "You carry that photograph with you everywhere, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Remus said. "How did you know?"

"If it was the only thing I had to remind me of my mother, I would never let it go."

"I can't argue with that, Dora. Before I forget, I brought you this," he said, standing and pulling the two-way mirror from his pocket.

"Thanks, sweetheart," I said. "If you don't mind would you mind going back to my flat and getting me one of my rubber ducks? It doesn't matter which one."

"Of course, I'll go with my father, it's safer that way," Remus said, giving me a kiss.

Remus Disapparated to the tea room and returned a few minutes later with his father. He sat on the edge of my bed. I shook his hand, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Lupin."

"Please, Dora, or should I say, "Tonks", call me Lyall."

"You can call me Dora," I said. "I don't mind."

"Dora," Lyall said. "Remus told me the story of how your relationship began, and I want to thank you for loving him the way he deserves. He deserves to have someone love him as a lover would, not just as a brother or a friend."

"You're very welcome, everyone deserves to be loved, whether they think they deserve it or not," I said.

"Just to be clear, I am fully aware of what kind of relationship I have gotten involved in. I will be there for and support Remus for as long as we are together. I would do anything to help him, and anything to get his potion, whether that means learning how to make it myself or somehow getting it on the black market. I am willing to do anything."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Dora," Lyall said. "There's not to many people in the world who would support and love a werewolf like you would, and I'm glad you're one of them. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, leaning over and giving Remus' father a hug.

"Now that you've met," Remus said. "I think we should go to your flat and get your rubber duck."

"All right, sweetheart," I said. "I'll stay in bed. No more wandering off, I promise."

"Don't worry about that, love," Remus said, leaning in for a kiss. "We'll be back soon."

"Before you go, how are James and Lily?" I asked.

"They're the same as they've always been. Nothing can change that. But Sirius and I spoke to them, Sirius told them that he's adopted Harry, but I'm not even sure if they know."

"They know, sweetheart, I know they do," I said.

"You really think so, Dora?"

"I know so, Remus. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I know they're happy that Harry has a proper family."

"Thanks, love, that means a lot to me."

Remus and his father left, and I began to rummage through the bedside table drawer, looking for my wand. It was unlocked, which I found strange, because I was almost positive, I had locked it with the key, and put the key in my dressing gown. After a few seconds I realised my wand was gone. There was only one person I could think of that would steal it, a toad that dressed in pink.  
I pulled the two-way mirror out of my dressing gown and contacted Remus.

"Remus, I think we have a serious problem," I said.

"We have a serious problem at you're flat also, Nymphadora," Remus said. "When my father and I arrived, we realised the door was open. We pulled our wands and went in. It looks like your flat has been ransacked.   
Your school books have been torn apart all over the living room. The kitchen and your bedroom are also a complete mess. Whoever did this was obviously looking for something."

"I don't know what they were looking for Remus," I said. "But I have a feeling who was doing the looking. I think they were here too, and they found what they were looking for, because my wand is missing. I put it in the bedside table drawer, and when I went to find it just now, I realised it's gone."

"Dora," Remus said. "Umbridge could only be looking for one thing, and that's proof that you were hiding me."

"She already knows that, Remus!" I exclaimed. "The morning after first night, when she confronted us at the Ministry, she said that she knew I was harboring "a filthy half-breed."

"Dora, that doesn't matter right now," Lyall said. "What matters is that without your wand, your defenseless. We have to do whatever we can to get it back."

"My father is right," Remus said. "Dora, if you're feeling all right, I think you should get dressed, and the three of us should go to Headquarters and then confront Umbridge."

"I feel fine, sweetheart, but I probably can't leave without Ronan's permission," I said.

"You're right. All right, you stay here," Remus said. "My father and I will go to the Ministry and confront Umbridge."

"All right, I'll see you later," I said, kissing the mirror and putting it back in the pocket of my dressing gown.

While I was waiting for Remus and his father, an owl dropped a letter from the Ministry on my bed. The envelope was pink and addressed to my bed at St Mungos. There was only one person who it could possibly be from, the same person that stole my wand.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. This is what it said:

"Nymphadora,  
I have spoken with Cornelius Fudge, and he has come to the decision that the punishment for your harboring a half-breed, trespassing in my office at Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic, and stealing of Ministry of Magic property. The decision is your termination from the Auror Office, effective immediately.  
Dolores Umbridge"

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I would have cried but I was definitely more angry than sad. I know because for the first time in nearly a week my hair turned red, and stayed that way.

"Remus, you and your father need to get back here right now!" I exclaimed.

"Dora, what is it? Is it Umbridge?" Remus asked.

'You can say that sweetheart," I said. "Holding up the part of the letter so he could see the word "termination."

"She sacked you?!" Remus exclaimed. "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea, Remus," I said. But the letter says I've been terminated for harboring a half-breed, her words not mine, you know I would never call you that-"

"It's all right, Dora," Remus said. "Please read the rest."

"I've also been terminated for trespassing in her office at Hogwarts and the Ministry, and stealing Ministry property," I said.

"Stealing Ministry property?" Lyall asked. "What in the name of Merlin does that mean?"

"Sweetheart, how much of the story did you tell your dad?"

"I told him what happened from when we were first recruited into the Order up until what happened today. I left out some of the details-"

"Remus, that doesn't matter. I have no idea what she means by Ministry property. Do you think she means the Blood Quill?" I asked.

"Perhaps she means when you got the student's wands back," Lyall said. "Since you found them at the Ministry, perhaps Umbridge considered them Ministry property."

"I don't care if she thought that, they belong to the students of Hogwarts, and that's who the wands will always belong to," I said.

"Dora, my father and I are going to come back, we'll find Ronan or any healer we can, and if they say you're all right, then we can go to the Ministry and get your wand back," Remus said.

Remus and his dad went on a search for Ronan. They came back several minutes later with Ronan, who quickly looked me over and said I was fine. I quickly got dressed and Ronan, Remus, his father, and I Apparated to Grimmauld Place. Needless to say, Sirius was surprised to see Remus' father.

I quickly explained what was happening. Sirius was holding his wand so tightly, I'm surprised he didn't break it in half. He insisted that he come along to confront Umbridge. Ronan and Roma volunteered to stay behind with Molly and Arthur.

Remus, Lyall, Sirius, and I Apparated to the Ministry, took the lifts to Umbridge's office. I wasn't feeling very polite but I knocked on the door anyway.

"Enter," came a voice. The four of entered. Umbridge looked shocked to see us. "Ah, Nymphadora, Sirius, and Remus. It's a pleasure to see you," she said, with a smile on her face. "I'm afraid there is someone here I haven't met."

"My name is Lyall Lupin, and I would like to know why you have been bothering my son and the woman he loves," he said.

"I have only been trying to protect the students and teachers of Hogwarts from creatures like your son and people who are against the Ministry, such as Sirius and Nymphadora, and your son."

"I am not against the Ministry, Umbridge!" I exclaimed. "I work for the department that protects the students and teachers of Hogwarts, the man I love, and my cousin from people like you."

"It is because of that attitude that I have terminated you from your position as Auror, and confiscated your wand," Umbridge said.

"So you did write this letter," I said, pulling it from my pocket.

"So you confess that you stole my friends wand," Remus' dad said. "I have something to say, and it's because of your attitude towards so-called "half-breeds" which does not include my son, that he could not get a job, and until he meant Dora, he had no one love him. There are people who are afraid to stand up to you, but let me assure you, Dora, Remus, Sirius, and I are not included in that."

"Give me back my wand, and I will leave. I will accept my termination, and you will never have to deal with me again," I said.

Remus was about to speak up, but Sirius gave him a look. Luckily Umbridge didn't notice. She reached into the desk pulled out my wand, and handed it to me. "Thank you," I said. With that, we all turned and left.

"Nymphadora," Remus said as soon as we were out of earshot. "How could you just agree to your termination?"

"I'm not Remus, I just said so she'd think she won, but believe me she hasn't. I'm going straight to Scrimgeour and showing him the letter," I said.

We took lift to the the Auror offices, knocked on Scrimgeour's door. He bid us inside and told us to sit down. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if anything could be done about this," I said, handing him the letter.

"Nymphadora, what does Umbridge mean by this? How did you steal Ministry property?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I didn't all I did was get the student's wands back, when Umbridge had stolen them. Sirius and I came her and found them in a trunk in her office, we put them in my rucksack and gave them back."

"Well then you did the right thing, the wands belong to the students, and she stole them, so no matter what she says, she cannot declare them Ministry property, she also cannot fire you, only the Minister and the heads of Departments can do so, and I do not agree with this. We need all the Aurors we have to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and therefore I am reversing the termination."

"Thank you so much," I said, smiling and shaking his hand.

Remus, Lyall, and Sirius did the same, and we left Scrimgeour's office, took the lifts back to the Atrium, and Apparated back to Headquarters.

We met everyone in the living room. Harry looked at me and asked, "Did you get your wand back, Tonks?"

"Yes, Harry, I did," I said. "But not only that, I got my job back too!"

"I didn't know that you'd be sacked, but I have a feeling I know who did it," Harry said.

"If you want to say Umbridge, you'd be right, Harry," I replied.

"Why in the name of Merlin did she sack you, Tonks?" Ron asked.

I showed Ron the letter who passed it to Harry and Hermione. "Stealing Ministry property? Do you think she meant the wands?" Hermione asked.

"That's the only thing I could think of," I said. "But those wands belong to you and no one else. What Umbridge did was stealing, full stop."

"We have to do something about this," Lyall said. "I say after the Christmas holidays are over, we gather all the students that Umbridge has bothered and we go to Dumbledore. She can't get away with this."

"No, she can't," Sirius replied. "I knew that Harry had been blood quilled, but because I was still a fugitive, I couldn't do anything about it. Now that I've been pardoned, I intend to confront Umbridge."

"So it's decided," Remus said. "After Christmas holidays, we gather the students of Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore, and hopefully some sort of justice will be done."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione Apparated with Sirius to the Burrow leaving behind Lyall, Remus and myself, who invited Remus and I to his house for dinner.

Remus looked at me and I nodded. I wasn't about to refuse an invitation from Remus' father, especially since he was so happy that I loved his son.

Remus, Lyall, and I Apparated to the house, where we had a nice dinner. After Remus went upstairs to the guest room to have a bath, and I asked his dad if there was an ice cream parlour nearby. He said yes but it was run by Muggles so he gave me some Muggle money. I went down the street and got some ice cream.

I came back with the ice cream, and didn't see Remus. Smiling to myself, I climbed the stairs, entered the bedroom and took off my coat and boots.  
I unlocked the door and saw Remus lying in the tub with his eyes closed. I kneeled down and leaned over to kiss him when I was pulled into the tub, clothes and all.

"What on earth possessed you to do that, Remus John Lupin?" I asked, wiping my face off.

"You refused to join me, Nymphadora so I had to take matters into my own hands," he said.

"You could have just asked me, sweetheart," I said.

"I did ask, and you said something was more important. I'd like to know what that is."

"Right now, it's this", I whispered laying on top of him, kissing him, and running my hands from his chest to his stomach. I moved down and planted kisses on his chest and neck, causing him to make a sound that was between a growl and a moan.

Remus pulled me up, kissed me, and his hands went for the buttons on my shirt, but I stopped him, and whispered in his ear, "That comes later, after you try what I got, lover."

"But I want you, Nymphadora," Remus said. "There's only one more night of the full moon, and I'm tired of waiting."

"Patience, lover," I said. "If you wait until tomorrow night, I promise you can have me any way you want."

"I don't want to be patient, and neither does Moony," he said, looking at me with yellow eyes.

"Moony's come out to play, hasn't he?" I whispered.

"Yes, he has, and he needs something to calm him down," Remus whispered against my neck.

"I know just the thing," I said, leaning over and reaching for the bag with the ice cream.

"What's in the bag, Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Something I know you'll like, it's your favorite taste in the world," I said.

"You're my most favorite taste in the world, love."

"Well, then I'll have to try to invent ice cream that tastes like me, but until then you'll have to deal with this," pulling the ice cream from the bag.

"Nymphadora Andromeda, what in the name of Merlin is that?"

"It's chocolate fudge ice cream which is chocolate ice cream with hot fudge and brownie bits in a chocolate covered cone," I said, having a lick, then leaning over to kiss him.

Remus moaned as he kissed me, which I know means one thing, that he likes what he tastes, and considering the way his tongue was moving, I knew he wanted to get every possible taste. I moaned into the kiss   
which caused Remus' hands to start wandering. I let him pull my shirt from my trousers before I broke this kiss.

"I guess you liked that, sweetheart," I said.

"Yes, I did," he whispered, his eyes still yellow.

"It didn't calm Moony down though, I see," I whispered.

"No it didn't, he still wants you more than anything,"

"I tell you what, Moony, I'm going to dry off, you get dressed, and I'll meet you in the bedroom in five minutes."

"You promise, Nymphadora?" he asked.

"I promise, Remus," I said.

I got out of the tub, closed the door and left Remus to his own devices. I dried my hair, brushed it out, and dried my clothes with the drying spell. I sat on the bed and waited. I was probably just impatient, but it seemed like it took forever for Remus to get dressed.

I had just gotten up to check on Remus when he came out dressed in his blue shirt, brown tie, jumper and trousers. I should have known he would have dressed in my favorite outfit of his.

He crossed the room to where I was standing in about two steps, and began to kiss my neck. I moaned and whispered, "I guess Moony still wasn't able to calm down," I said.

"Nymphadora, you are the only one that are able to calm us down, but tonight that's not going to happen. You've made Moony and myself frisky, and both of us want to have our way with you."

"All right, Remus," I said. "There's no point in arguing, so I'll let you both have your way with me, as long as I can have my way with both of you."

"That seems like a fair arrangement, Nymphadora," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

Though my brain seemed to have stopped working, I was hazily aware we were moving towards the bed. While I still had enough brain power, I broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "Hands above your head, lover."

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me, Moony. Hands above your head." He obliged, and I removed his jumper, tie, and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. Remus hit the edge of the bed, lost his balance and ended up sitting on the   
edge.

"Why don't you sit back and get comfortable?" I asked.

Remus leaned back against the headboard, and I placed myself in his lap, kissing every inch of skin I could manage. I don't know how but somehow Remus managed to unbutton the first four buttons of my shirt.

"Lean back against me Dora," Remus whispered. "I want you to be comfortable."

"I am comfortable," I said.

"Please, I want to feel you against me."

"All right Remus," I said, turning around and leaning against him.

"You feel amazing, Nymphadora, and I have a very good view," Remus whispered in my ear, moving his hands to my stomach.

"You should be glad I'm in a good mood, or else I'd see that Gryffindor loses house points."

"I think I should award points to Hufflepuff for what's underneath your shirt," Remus said, slipping his hand inside. I moaned and arched my body into his touch.

"Thank you, Professor Moony," I said, smiling. "In case you were wondering, the reason I'm wearing green right now is that it helps me feel closer to you like a part of you is touching me, and yes it is a matching set. Would you like to see the rest?"

"You know I do, Nymphadora," Remus whispered against the right side of neck, the opposite side from the mark, before giving in a gentle bite, which once again cause me to moan.

"Are you trying to mark me again, Remus?" I asked.

"No, it's just that you taste so good, it's hard to resist."

"Well, you'll have to take a break so I can show you the rest of what I am wearing underneath my clothes."

I know, Nymphadora, it's just that I want you to feel how badly I want you," Remus whispered against my neck.

"I do, Remus, believe me I do," I whispered back, turning around so I could kiss him.

I moved to get up but Remus grabbed my hands in his and laced his fingers in mine, so I couldn't move. "Moony, for Merlin's sake it wouldn't kill you for me to move, I'll be back soon anyway," I said.

Remus let me get up, I turned to face him, and said, "You're only shirtless. If I'm going to show you mine you have to show me yours. It takes two to tango, Mr. Lupin."

"All right, Nymphadora, you win," Remus said, winking.

I slowly began to unbutton the rest of my shirt, while Remus undid and removed his trousers and underwear. I stood up, moved to the foot of the bed, and very slowly began to remove my trousers.

I didn't think it were possible but I swear Remus' eyes turned more yellow than they already were. I climbed onto his lap, feeling how badly he wanted me, and kissed him, then traveled down to his neck, chest and stomach.

I had been so busy trying to keep my balance while removing my trousers I didn't notice that Remus had summoned his tie. Just as I had kissed my way back up, the next thing I know Remus grabbed me and turned me over on my back, lay on top of me and kissed me the way I had just kissed him.

"Nymphadora, I need to ask, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Remus?" I asked.

"Everything that you've done tonight, why is this happening?"

"I'm doing this because you want me, I know you do, the same way I want you. I'm giving myself to you so you feel like a real man and in control tonight."

"I'm never in control, not during the full moon and not without the potion. I haven't taken that yet, and we don't have that much time left."

"We have enough time to try something I read in a book at the Hogwarts library."

"Dora, I saw what you read in the book, that the bite of someone you love can help a werewolf stay in control after the transformation, even without the Wolfsbane potion, but I don't know if that's true."

"I think it is Remus, and even if it doesn't work, I'm not afraid of you, I think that because of our love, even without the potion you will still be in control."

"Dora," Remus said. "If you feel strongly that this will work, I'm willing to try it, but if it doesn't and I hurt of kill you, I will never forgive myself. I'd rather die than hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Remus, you haven't yet, and you never will. Trust me, Remus, I know I can do this."

"I trust you," Remus said.

Remus turned over on his back, and I began to kiss his neck, looking for the perfect spot. It wasn't too far from where he had marked me. I don't know if the book I'd read said that's where it had to be, but it was Remus' most sensitive spot on his neck. I bit him gently, which made him moan, and which made me happy. After a few seconds, Remus opened his eyes, which were once again green.

"Remus," I said. "You're eyes-"

"I feel different, Nymphadora," he said. "I still want you more than anything, but I feel calmer, as if I can control the other side of me. My eyes are green again, aren't they?"

"Yes, lover, they are," I said smiling, leaning in for a kiss. Remus once again turned me over and whispered in my ear, "Put your arms above your head, and hold on the the headboard."

"Remus, what are you-?"

"Do it, Moony wants you to, and it's best not to argue with him, even when he's in control. You've brought out the other side of me, Nymphadora, and now you are going to see it," he said running in hands over my   
skin.

Remus' words and feeling in my skin made me moan and I had to force myself not to scream. "Remus John Lupin, how on earth did you learn how to do this?" I asked.

"I've had bit of practise over the past few days, Nymphadora," he replied.

"That you have, Remus," I said smiling. I was so distracted by how good his hands felt that I hadn't noticed Remus had tied my wrists to the headboard.

I tried to move my arms, to no avail. "There's no escape," Remus said. "This is your punishment for not joining me in the bath when I asked."

"I'm sorry, Remus. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked.

"No, you've been naughty and you need to be punished, when I feel you've learned your lesson and are indeed sorry, I will let you go. Do you understand, Nymphadora?"

"Yes, Remus, I understand," I said straining against the tie.

"Good, now hold still," he growled. "You are still to far dressed, and that simply cannot be."

Remus pulled the strap of my bra off my shoulder with his teeth and then started licking and biting it. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream. That's how good it felt. He moved to my left shoulder and did the same thing.

Remus removed my bra and slid his hands down to my breasts. I never thought his calloused and scarred hands would feel so good against them but they did, and I couldn't help but arch my back at the touch.

"I know I told you to hold still, Nymphadora," Remus said. "But right now that's probably asking too much. I never asked you to be quiet, and with all the charms I put up, believe me no one will hear you. Would you like me to release you?"

"Yes, Remus, please, I'll do anything just to get my hands on you," I moaned.

"Then promise me you'll join me in the bath tomorrow," he said.

"I promise, Remus, I promise," I said.

Remus removed the tie and kissed and licked at my chest and then worked his way down the rest of my body. I don't remember him removing my knickers but I do remember him removing his tie from my wrists and allowing me to touch and kiss every inch of his body, while he did the same to me. It wasn't before I tangled my fingers in his hair, my moans turned into a passion filled scream and Remus stopped so I could catch my breath.

Shortly after, he transformed. It didn't look as painful as it had before, and he was able to calm himself quicker, so I think my marking him worked. He looked at me and definitely recognized who I was. He curled up next to me. I kissed his forehead, put a pillow underneath his head and held him until he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9-Last Day and Night of the Week

Chapter 9-Last Day and Night of the Week

I woke shortly after the sunrise, and sat up to see Remus sitting at the foot of the bed, reading as usual. I decided since he some fun with me last night, it was time to have some fun with him. I crawled down the bed, kneeled behind him, and began running my fingernails up and down his back. It was then I realised he wasn't wearing a shirt, and when I glanced down, I could see he was only wearing pajama bottoms.

I heard him gasp. I knew enough about Remus by now that he liked what I was doing, but all he said was, "I'm trying to read Nymphadora."

"I can see that, what I don't understand is how you can read in the dark, unless you have wolf vision," I said.

"I can see in the dark, Nymphadora, and right now I'd like to read," he said.

"Well, lover, two things can happen, I can finish this later, or you can take a break from your reading and I can give you more."

Remus didn't answer for a few minutes, and by the sun was coming in through his curtains so I could see he wasn't reading. I reached around, removed the book, purposely brushing my nails against his stomach, which caused him to moan.

I leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Are you 100% sure you want me to stop, lover?"

"Yes, Nymphadora, I am," he said.

"I think it's a bit too late for me to stop," I whispered, biting gently on his ear, then moving around to kiss the side of his neck, and moving around again to kiss the back of his neck.

"I agree, love," he whispered, before he let out a moan. "Please don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it," I said, running my nails down his back again, "especially after I decided I wanted to have my way with you, after you had your way with me."

"I think that's more than fair, Nymphadora," he moaned.

Remus reached back and began to run his hand up and down my thigh. "What are you wearing, or should I even bother to ask?" he asked.

"Just a sleeveless shirt and a pair of knickers in Hufflepuff colors. Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering, because all I'm feeling is your skin, not that I mind."

"I know you don't mind, lover, especially from what I saw last night. If you'd like, I can return the favor," I said, kissing my way down his back.

Remus' back arched, and his breathing became labored. "Please, Nymphadora," he said.

"Please what, lover?" I whispered against his skin.

"Please run your hands down the front of my body. I don't remember if you did that last night, but I want you so badly, and I want you do anything you want."

"As you wish, Remus," I said pulling him closer, and running my hands over the scars from his chest to his stomach.

"Merlin's beard, that feels so good," Remus moaned, his hands gripping the blanket.

"Do you want to feel me, lover?"

"Feel you how?" he asked.

"Feel me the way you did last night, when I leaned back against you and you slipped my hands in my shirt, and I felt how badly you want me, I bet you feel the same now."

"Yes, Nymphadora, I want that," he said.

I moved around and placed myself in his lap, one leg on either side of him. He looked at me noticing the color of my hair, which was pink, and my eyes were purple. I leaned in closer and kissed his neck until Remus began to moan very loudly. I hope his dad wasn't hearing us.

"I hope your dad doesn't hear us, lover," I whispered against his neck.

"He won't. I put up a silencing charm before and besides he's a very sound sleeper."

"Good," I whispered, running my tongue up his throat and neck. I moved further down and kissed his chest, and moved down to his stomach. Remus growled and threading his fingers in my hair, pulled me back up, and kissed my neck. I moaned, arched my body, which must have only frustrated him more, because he pulled me closer, and kissed me like I had never been kissed before.

I tried to resist, but my resolve broke after only about half a second, and I began to kiss him back, our tongues exploring every inch of each others mouths. Remus slid his hands down my body and under my shirt, which caused me to moan into the kiss. He moved his hands to my hips, broke the kiss, and whispered, "I want you to move, Nymphadora. I want to feel you the way you felt me last night."

"What if I don't Remus?" I asked.

"Then I'll make you," he growled, and started to pull at my hips. I drew in a breath, threw my head back, and moaned.

"All right, Remus, let go," I said.

"Do you promise not to stop, Nymphadora?"

"I promise, lover," and continued to rock back and forth. Remus slipped his hand in between us.

"Remus, is your hand against my knickers?" I asked.

"What if it was?" he asked.

"Then I'd be happy," I said. "You have no idea how long I've wanted your hand there."

"I'm glad that makes you happy, Dora," Remus whispered, kissing me and beginning to move his hand.

I continued moving mainly because I didn't want to stop. I don't know why Remus did what happened next, but he removed his hand and lay back on the bed. "Remus, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, love, I'm fine," he said. "I just wanted to lie back and feel. This feels so good. Please don't stop."

"All right, lover. I won't stop, I promise." I continued to move my body against his, his moans getting louder and louder. I became worried that his father would hear him, but I remembered the Silencing charm.

Remus had grabbed on to the blankets at this point. I took his hands and put them on my stomach. "I know you want to touch me lover," I said. Remus nodded, and slipped his hands under my shirt. His touch felt so good, that my mind stopped working. I don't remember much of what happened after that, but I remember I was so hot I took off my shirt. After several minutes, I began moaning.

Remus removed his hands, and and I growled in frustration. "Hands, skin, now," I said.

"What?" Remus whispered.

"You heard me, lover," I said. "Your hands, my skin, now!"

Remus obliged, running his hands over my hot, sweat soaked skin. My moans became louder and I knew I was just moments away of letting go.

Remus must have sensed this too, because he whispered, "I know your close, Nymphadora. I can feel it."

"I am Remus, any moment know," I moaned.

"Let go, Nymphadora," he whispered.

"I'm not holding onto anything, lover," I moaned.

"I mean let yourself go," he said. "I know you want to. You know I want you to, also. Find your release. I know it's inside of you, deep down inside of you."

Hearing his words made me want him all the more, and I began to moan even louder. It felt like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes I found my release. I put my hands on Remus' chest, and ran my fingernails down it . I think I may have scratched him, but I'm not sure.

When I had finished, I collapsed on top of Remus. I think it startled him, but I knew he was happy that we both had received such pleasure. We gave each other one last gentle kiss and fell asleep.

I woke several hours later, turned over to kiss Remus, but he wasn't there. There was a note on the bedside table saying the gone to the market to get some breakfast. I pulled myself out of bed, went over to my trunk, opened it and stared at my clothes for a few minutes trying to decide what to wear. Finally I decided on my red shirt, black jacket, turquoise skirt and black tights, and black boots.

It's the outfit I was wearing when Remus and I first met, and he's told me several times it's his favorite outfit of mine. Just as I had finished tying my boots, I heard a noise from downstairs. I picked up my wand, opened the bedroom door.

"Sweetheart?" I called. "Is that you?" I got no answer so I went downstairs. I searched the entire house but found nothing. I shrugged, went into the kitchen, put my wand down, and started rummaging around for something to drink. I felt a hand on my stomach and a voice whispered in my ear, "I should have known you'd be wearing my favorite outfit." I turned around, and realised I wasn't looking at Remus, but Fenrir Greyback. Before I had a chance to scream, Fenrir sank his teeth into my neck. Just as I felt myself dying, I woke up.

I sat bolt upright in bed, forcing myself to breathe. My hand went to my neck, but all I felt was Remus' mark. Just to be safe I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. When I was sure I had no injuries, I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned and saw the ice cream in its bag on the floor. It hadn't melted. Remus must have cast Glacius on it.

I decided to leave it there while I went to get dressed. I put on the same outfit that I was wearing in my dream. I almost thought of changing but told myself it was just a dream. I had just picked up my wand when I heard a noise from downstairs, just like in the dream. It sounded like glass breaking. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and called for Remus. Hearing nothing I went downstairs to the kitchen, where I thought I'd heard the noise come from.

I didn't see anyone but I wasn't about to let my guard down. When I felt a hand on my stomach, I jumped and turned around pointing my wand at whomever the hand belong to, ready to kill.

"Nymphadora!" Remus exclaimed. "It's all right, it's all right, it's me. I'm so sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"It's not your fault sweetheart," I said, my voice shaking. "I had a nightmare. I woke up and saw a note that you left saying you'd gone to the market. I got dressed, heard a noise, so I came downstairs to investigate. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, so I started rummaging for some food, when I felt a hand touch my stomach and whisper in my ear that they liked my outfit. I turned around because I thought it was you, but it was Fenrir. Before I had a chance to do anything, he bit me. In the dream, I think I died."

Remus took my hands. "I'm so sorry, Nymphadora. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"It's not your fault, Remus," I said. I began

to cry, and Remus pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried.

I let go after a few minutes. "Are you sure you're all right, love?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, Remus, it was just a dream. It's just that a few things that happened in the dream happened a few minutes ago. I heard something break just like I did in the dream."

"That was my fault, love. I opened the cupboard to make some tea, and a mug fell out and broke. I wanted to clean it up before anyone got hurt."

"All right," I said. "Would you like some breakfast, Remus?"

"Sure, but I'll take care of it," he said. "Why don't you just sit on the counter and relax?"

"OK," I said, taking off my boots and jumping up on the counter. "Where's your dad, sweetheart?"

"He's at the Ministry. He'll be back in a few hours," Remus said.

"I didn't know he still worked," I said.

"It's a part time thing, Dora," he said. "Now what would you like? We don't have much."

"I think I see some waffles. Why don't we have some of those and some tea?"

"That sounds great, Nymphadora," Remus said, leaning over to give me a kiss.

Remus went to pull away but I had already tangled my fingers in his hair, and began to kiss him back. He began to unbutton my jacket. I went to unbutton his shirt, but realised he was wearing a just a t shirt and trousers. He wasn't even wearing his shoes.

I pulled away, confused. "What is it, Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart, I just wasn't expecting you to be so causally dressed, but I like it," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad you do, love," Remus whispered back, pulling me closer and gently kissing my neck.

I moaned, and pulled his shirt from his trousers. I ran my hands over his skin to feel if I gave him any scratches from last night. Remus raised his arms. Without hesitating, I pulled his shirt off and continued running my hands over his skin.

Remus removed my jacket and slipped his hands under my shirt. I pulled him close and before I even knew what I was doing, I slipped my hand in between us and touched him the way he'd touched me last night.

Remus moaned but tried to remove my hand. "Don't you dare, lover," I whispered. "You had fun with me last night, and now it's my turn. Don't you dare try anything. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded. "Good boy," I said, and continued moving my hand. Before I knew it, Remus had put his hands on the counter, as if trying to steady himself. Eventually his hands moved to my shirt, and I had to move my hand as he pulled it over my head. We looked at each other for a few seconds, then kissed until we ran out of breath.

After we caught our breath, Remus asked, "Would you like some breakfast, love?"

"I thought we just did, sweetheart," I replied, winking.

"Dora, you are such a little minx," Remus said.

"Thank you," I said, laughing. "All joking aside, would you like some waffles, sweetheart. Those are the only things I know how to make without burning them."

"The breakfast you made when we were in the Room of Requirement was great, even if it was burned," Remus said.

"Thanks, sweetheart," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, love."

"How many should I make, Remus?"

"How many of what should you make, Tonks?"

"How many waffles should I make, and why did you just call me by my last name?"

When he didn't answer me for a few minutes, I looked at him and said, "Remus John Lupin, my eyes are up here."

"Sorry, Nymphadora," he said, looking away.

"It's all right, sweetheart," I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"In that case, why don't you make all the waffles, and we can sit and eat them on the counter."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my lover?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. There's no full moon tonight, and I can finally be with you and have you the way I want. I don't have anything to worry about, at least for another month.

"I'm glad you're happy, Remus," I said.

The toaster popped up. "Waffles are done, sweetheart, let's eat."

"Okay, would you like some syrup," Remus asked.

"Sure. Honey?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked.

"No," Remus said, laughing. "I meant, would you like some honey."

"Oh, sure then, I like honey, but I've never had it on waffles."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Dora," Remus said.

"I'll say there is, Remus," I said, laughing.

"Nymphadora Andromeda, you keep that up, and I'm afraid I'll have to deduct house points from Hufflepuff," Remus said.

"Sorry, Professor Lupin," I said, with a pouty look on my face.

"It's all right, Miss Tonks, but I'm afraid you'll have to write some lines for me tonight," Remus said seriously.

"Can it wait until after I execute my plan?" I asked.

"What plan?" Remus asked.

"Oh no, I've already said too much. I promise you'll find out tonight, my idea was an early Christmas present for you. If you can be patient, I promise I'll let you see it."

"All right, Nymphadora," he said, sitting on the counter.

I took off my stockings and joined him on the counter, bringing the waffles, syrup, and honey along with me.

"Why did you take those off?" Remus asked.

"So I wouldn't get them dirty, and besides I figured they would come off sooner or later," I said, leaning over for a kiss.

We kissed briefly, then Remus asked, "Are you sure you don't want to put your shirt back on, love?"

"Positive, lover, besides, I could tell you're enjoying the view," I said, running my hand over the top of my chest.

"That I am, and I know you are too," Remus said.

We finally began eating our waffles, with our hands, we'd forgotten the utensils and napkins, but we didn't care. We were having too much fun, so much fun that we didn't care how sticky we'd gotten from the syrup and the honey. Besides I had a great way to clean Remus off, that didn't involve a spell.

I put the dishes in the sink, rinsed them off with a spell, and walked back to the counter, tripping over my boots in the process. Remus caught me, and I felt his sticky hands on my waist. I moved his hand, looked at him, and slowly licked off his fingers.

Remus didn't even bother to pull away. I guess he finally realised that it's not worth trying to resist what he knows I want. His breath caught in his throat, and he began to run his free hand down my chest to my stomach.

I finished cleaning off his hand and looked at him. "What do you want to do, lover?" I whispered.

"Stand up, turn around, lean back against me and I'll show you," he said.

"What if don't want to, Remus?" I asked.

"Then I'll make you," he growled, moving me of the counter, turning me around, pulling me against him, moving his hand under my skirt and touching me in a way that cause me to arch forward. Remus put his hands on my hips, and pulled me straight against him, using his free hand to move my hair and kiss my neck. The pleasure was too much and I began to moan very, very loudly. Remus whispered in my ear, "That's my girl, that's all I want to hear from you until we're done, do you understand, Nymphadora?"

"Yes, lover, I understand and I promise," I moaned.

"Good," he said, slipping his hands beneath my knickers.

I threw my head back and screamed with pleasure. Remus tried to remove his hand, but I grabbed it, and said, "Don't lover, please don't stop. I know I probably don't deserve this, because I haven't given you half of what you've given me."

"You do, Nymphadora, believe me you do, after everything you've done for me, and what you've been through this week, you deserve to have some pleasure."

He continued to move his hand against my skin, and I began to move my body against his hand, moaning louder and faster until a rush of heat coursed through my entire body, and I screamed so loudly, I'm surprised I didn't lose my voice.

My legs were shaking so badly, that Remus had to hold me up for a few minutes, while I regained the power to stand. Remus removed his other hand, turned me around gently, put his arms around me, and whispered, "Are you ok, Nymphadora? I'm sorry if I made you lose control, I just wanted to make you do that for so long, I couldn't help myself."

"I couldn't help myself either, Remus, and you have nothing to be sorry about. I've wanted you to do that for so long also. Thank you, " I said, kissing him gently.

"You're welcome, love, and I have an idea," he said.

"Would it be me joining you in the bath so you can help me get cleaned up?" I asked.

"Yes, Dora, it would," he said.

"All right, sweetheart," I said, taking his hand. "Follow me."

"Just a second, love," Remus said. "We can't forget our clothes."

"You're right," I said, smiling. "You take care of those, I'll take care of the bath."

"All right, there's something else I need to get, anyway?"

"Is it a surprise, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Maybe, wait a few minutes, and you'll find out."

I went upstairs, found the ice cream where we'd left it, and Apparated downstairs and gave it to Remus. I Apparated back to the bathroom and tried to fill the tub using Aguamenti but nothing happened. I heard Remus come in the room, and I asked, "Sweetheart, is it possible for wands to break?"

"Of course wands can break, Nymphadora, they're made of wood," he said.

"I know that Remus, but I meant is it possible for wands to stop working?" I asked.

"I don't know, Dora," Remus said, kneeling behind me, and gently taking my wand.

"Remus, I think Umbridge may have done something," I said.

"Hold on, love, let me check," he whispered against my neck.

Remus ran his wand down mine, then handed it back. "There's nothing wrong with it, I promise. Let me help you, Dora," he said, taking my hand. "I'll guide your hand."

He did, and I whispered Aguamenti, and the spell worked.

"I knew you could do it, Nymphadora," Remus whispered in my ear, moving his hand around to my stomach.

I put my hand on his, and held it there for a few minutes,

until I turned around and kissed him. I pulled Remus to his feet, and undid his belt and trousers, pulled them and his underwear down, and he stepped out of them. Remus' hands pulled down my skirt and knickers, then his hands moved up and removed my bra.

Remus stepped in to the tub, letting out a sigh of pleasure at the warmth of the water. "Know what's missing, lover?" I asked.

"You mean, besides you, Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus, I know I'm missing, but we also need bubbles." I conjured some and stepped into the water, sitting across from him.

Remus reached down and picked up something red. "What's that, lover?" I asked.

"It's a strawberry, Dora. Do you like strawberries?" he asked, taking a bite.

"Would you like me to come over, so you can find out?" I asked.

"Of course, Dora," he whispered.

I moved closer placing my hands on his chest, and myself in his lap, leaned forward, ate the rest of the strawberry, then kissed him. Remus pulled me closer, kissed me back, and ran his hands all over my skin. I put my hands on his chest and just enjoyed the feeling.

I felt Remus move my hands down to his waist, he put his hands on mine, and began to kiss my neck and throat. I moaned and began to move against him the way I had earlier. Suddenly Remus stopped and whispered, "Nymphadora, sit behind me, please."

"All right, lover," I said, moving behind him and placing my hands on his stomach. "Lover, would you like to here the Christmas surprise I came up with?"

"You know I like surprises Dora, so keep your secret," Remus said.

"All right," I whispered, sliding my hands up and around to his neck. I stroked his neck with my fingernails, and then massaged it for a few minutes, eventually sliding my hands down and massaging his shoulders and back. After I had finished I got an idea, I ran my wet hands through Remus' hair.

"Nymphadora, what on earth are you doing?" he asked.

"Hush, sweetheart, I'm just washing your hair. It seems like that's the only thing I haven't done to you," I said.

"I can think of a few things you haven't done, love," Remus said.

I dug my fingernails into his shoulders and said, "If you say something like that again Professor Lupin,I I'll see that you write lines for me instead of the other way around, understand?"

"Yes, Miss Tonks," he said.

"Good," I whispered. I finished washing his hair, and sat with my arms around him for a while, until Remus took my hands and pulled me around so I was lying against him. The water had begun to get cold but Remus managed to warm it up, and he washed my hair, also. I never thought anything could feel as good as what he'd already done to me, but it did.

Remus and I sat in the bathtub and ate the rest of the strawberries. They were missing chocolate, but they were still good. We got out of the tub and dressed just before his father came home. We went downstairs to the living room and had some tea. I leaned back again Remus who put his arms around me, I put my hands in his and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up just as his dad came home to find him reading. Feeling rested, I told Remus I was going to take care of his Christmas present.

I Apparated to the Shrieking Shack and looked around to see what I would have to do. I had a lot to do, hopefully I would get it done before Remus arrived in two hours, just after the sun went down. I cast Scourgify to clean all the dust, removed the boards, and cast Reparo to repair all the broken glass and furniture. I moved the bed in front of the fireplace, the tables to the right, and the couches to left. I checked the other rooms which I never noticed before. There was a bathroom, which I cleaned and fixed the tub. I cleaned the kitchen, which was very small, but still could be used.

After I had finished cleaning I Apparated back to the Great Hall of Hogwarts and started going upstairs to the Room of Requirement. I needed a private place to change into my Hogwarts uniform. Just as I reached the second staircase, I heard the doors open and Remus came in. I hoped the anti-Apparition jinx hadn't been put back. I closed my eyes thought of the entrance to the Room of Requirement and I was able to Apparate there. The room somehow knew I was there, because the doors appeared and opened. "Thank you," I whispered.

There wasn't much in the room, except for the bed and the fireplace. I quickly pulled my uniform from my rucksack and changed. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and managed something I hadn't done before, which was turning my hair rainbow colored. I put my hair and pigtails, put on my boots and red coat, so I wouldn't freeze to death walking to the Whomping Willow. Just as I had finished I heard the doors open, so I quickly hid in the passage to the kitchens. I heard Remus say, "Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, when I find you, you're punishment will be writing lines, don't forget that."

I forced myself not to laugh and set off down the passage to the kitchens. Not wanting to attract the house-elves, I left quickly and Apparated to the Whomping Willow. I cast Immobulus and Lumos and walked through the passageway to the Shrieking Shack.

I sat on the steps, just outside the room to wait for Remus. While I was sitting there I noticed another room. I looked it over and decided to make it the bedroom, so I moved the bed in front of the fireplace in the other room, cleaned it as I had the other, and sat back down to wait. Time passed and I was afraid he wasn't coming until I felt hands cover my eyes, and a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "Guess who, Nymphadora?"

"Is it a certain lover who took forever to get here?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," Remus said. "I'm sorry if it took me forever, but you were the one who had me searching all over Hogwarts and Hogsmeade for you."

"I'm sorry, Remus," I said turning around and kneeling in front of him, pleased to see he was wearing his Christmas present. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Miss Tonks," Remus said, looking me over. "Since you hid from me, I have to choice but to give you detention and have you write lines. Now come with me," he said, pulling me to my feet and leading me into the living room.

I obeyed, considering I probably had no other choice. Remus led me to the fireplace.

"Sit here, Miss Tonks," Remus said, motioning to a spot in front of the fireplace. I sat in front of the fireplace, in front of a small portable writing desk, similar to the one that Harry owned.

I sat cross legged in front of it, and asked, "Why are you treating me like this?"

Remus kneeled behind me and whispered, "Firstly, you are to call me Professor Lupin, secondly I'm treating you like this because you were very naughty, and because if you insist on dressing like a Hogwarts student, I am going to treat you like one."

"Sorry, Professor Lupin," I whispered.

"It's too, late Miss Tonks," Remus said, running his hand down the front of my shirt, then slipping it inside to lightly touch the exposed skin of my breast "I have to make sure you won't be naughty again and I'm afraid you have to write lines until I am sure."

I nearly lost all resolve from Remus' touch, and my hand nearly moved down to between my legs, because that's where I wanted his hand. Instead my hands moved up to unbutton my shirt, because I desperately wanted to feel Remus' hands on my skin. Remus reached around, grabbed my hands, and without warning bit my neck hard. I knew it would leave a mark by the morning, but it felt so good, I let out a moan.

"Quiet, Miss Tonks! We haven't even began you're punishment," Remus said.

"I feel like we have, Remus. This is sheer inhuman torture. All I want right now is your hands on my body and you inside me."

"What did you just say, Nymphadora?" Remus asked, shocked.

"You heard me Remus," I said. "I've wanted you for 8 long days and nights. How I managed to function is beyond me. I can't possibly write lines when all I can think about is how badly I want you right now!"

"The sooner you write the lines, the sooner you can have me. Believe me, Nymphadora, I want you as badly as you want me."

"All right, Professor Lupin, what shall i write?"

Remus handed me a quill and whispered against my neck, "You must write, "I must not hide from my sexy, handsome lover" one hundred times.

"One hundred times!" I exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Neither is having me look all over Hogwarts and Hogsmeade for you. Now I suggest you begin."

"All right," I sighed. With a shaky hand, I dipped the quill into the ink and began to write, which wasn't easy with Remus' hands roaming over my body from top to bottom. I grabbed his hand and whispered "Forgive me, Remus," before kissing his wrist. I'll forgive that for now, Miss Tonks," Remus said with a growl in his voice. "But if you do that again, you will have detention again tomorrow

I continued writing until Remus' hands slipped inside my shirt and began caressing my breasts. I put down my quill and dug my fingernails into my legs in a desperate attempt to stop my hands from shaking. I tried to bite back a moan, but failed.

Remus looked at my paper. I knew he saw that I barely managed to write ten lines. I was afraid he would stop, but instead he whispered, "I'm ending your detention, Nymphadora," he said, removing his hands from my shirt and pulling me into his lap. "We both know right now, we are not going to last much longer, considering how badly we want each other."

"Thank you, Remus," I whispered, turning to face him. I leaned in to kiss him gently but that failed when Remus kissed me exploring every inch of my mouth and neck with his tongue. He pulled me into his lap and moaned, "You feel so good, my little jack rabbit."

"You feel amazing too, Moony," I whispered. Remus pulled me to my feet. We continued to kiss, only breaking it when my back hit the wall. Remus kissed at my neck and unbuttoned my shirt. His hand went under my skirt and he pulled off my knickers. I looked at Remus and seeing the passion in his eyes, I didn't hesitate to undo his belt and trousers and pull them and his underwear off. Remus whispered in my ear, "Do you want this, Nymphadora?"

I responded by unbuttoning his shirt and kissing every inch of his skin I could manage. The next thing I know, Remus had lifted me up, I'd wrapped my legs around his waist for support, he looked into my eyes one last time, and entered me.

There was barely any room to move since I was pinned to the wall, but I managed to arch my body and throw my head back in a silent scream.

Remus stopped moving to see that I was ok. My body was shaking so badly with the amazing feeling, and all I could do was moan. "Please don't stop, lover," I managed to say, before kissing him. Remus continued to thrust inside me and all I could do was run my hands over his body, kiss every inch of his skin i could reach while he continued to kiss my neck and run his hands from my breasts to stomach. I grabbed his hands and threaded mine in his as my moans turned into screams. I don't know how long this continued, but I knew I loved every second of it. My skin became so hot I begged Remus to take off the rest of my clothes. He obliged and I removed the rest of his.

We continued until I knew Remus was getting close. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. My body was begging and screaming for release. I started counting the seconds that had passed

but I don't think I made it past one.

I whispered in Remus' ear. "I know you're close, lover. It's okay. Let go."

Remus whispered, "I don't want to hurt you, jack rabbit."

"You won't hurt me, Remus. You haven't hurt me over the past 8 days. Everything you've done has been amazing. Find your release, Remus. I know you haven't yet, and that your desperate to."

Remus kissed me and moaned into the kiss. I moaned back and they became louder and louder as he continued to thrust into me. After a few minutes, Remus broke the kiss and let out a moan the likes of which I'd never heard before. I felt a rush of heat, and I knew he'd found his release, which triggered mine. I threaded my hands in Remus' hair and pulled him to me until we both were able to calm down and regain our breath.

When our heart rates and breathing had returned to normal, Remus slowly let me to the ground, my legs shaking from what just happened. I put my arms around Remus' neck, pulled him close, smiled and gave him a gentle, romantic kiss.

Remus let go after a few minutes and smiled. We got dressed and Remus began to look around. "How did you manage all this, jack rabbit?" he asked.

"Remus, I may not like to clean, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to," I said.

"Thank you so much for this, Nymphadora," Remus whispered pulling me close. "I've never had a good memory of this place, but now I know I will"

"You're welcome, Remus," I whispered back. I took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Where are going Dora," Remus asked. "Don't you want to wait a while before we do that again?"

"Very funny, Moony," said, turning and gently slapping his hand. I just wanted to show you the bedroom, half Gryffindor and half Hufflepuff.

Remus looked around and noticed everything was half Gryffindor colors and half Hufflepuff colors.

"Dora, you never cease to amaze me," Remus said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, love," I whispered.

"Hey," he said. "That's what I'm supposed to call you."

"Sorry, Professor. Do I need to write lines again?" I asked.

"No, how about you join me in the bath instead?" Remus asked.

"That sounds great," he said.

The water I had filled the bathtub with had cooled, but I cast a heating spell and added some bubbles. We helped each other undress, and spent hours just holding each other and enjoying the company. We began to fall asleep around dawn, so we climbed out of the tub, helped each other into our pajamas, and climbed under the covers. Remus lay on top of me gave me a few gentle kisses on my neck and lips, I returned them, whispered good night to each other and feel asleep smiling, happy that the week of the full moon was over.


	10. Chapter 10-Christmas in the Order

Chapter 10-Christmas in the Order

So that's how my first week of the full moon ended. I find it hard to believe I made it through at all. I'm also amazed Remus made it through. From what I've seen, I know it's hard on him too, and no matter how long he's been going through this, it's something you don't get used to. Dumbledore said since my flat had been ransacked most likely by Death Eaters, it was no longer safe to live there. Remus and I gathered my belongings from my flat and moved permanently into Grimmauld Place. 

A few days later, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron and I were painting and decorating Harry's bedroom. He took Sirius' room. Remus and I took his brother's and Sirius took his parents. Harry decided he wanted his room in Gryffindor colors, done up in red and yellow stripes. We did it the old fashioned way, without magic. It may not be perfect, but I think it turned out OK. Buckbeak, however, felt left out. He climbed the stairs, and the next thing we know he came in Harry's room flapping and squawking. He knocked over two cans of paint and managed to get it everywhere including on himself. We managed to lock Buckbeak in Sirius' room, deciding that we'd worry about cleaning him up later. Apart from the mess Buckbeak made, the painting was a success. The stripes may have been a little crooked, but Harry didn't care about it being perfect. He was just happy to have a room exactly how he wanted it. Molly came over that night and made supper. I wasn't that hungry, but I forced myself to eat anyway. 

Everyone noticed that I was barely eating, and Molly told me not to worry and suggested I go lie down. I went to our room and collapsed on the bed. I must have fallen asleep for a while, but when I woke, I felt hot and cold at the same time. I sat up and suddenly felt like I was going to throw up. I barely made it to the bathroom before I did. Remus came up and saw me sitting on the bathroom floor with my legs drawn up to my chest holding my knees and shaking. "Jack Rabbit, are you all right?" Remus asked. "I'm fine, sweetheart," I said. "I'm just tired." I wasn't sure if Remus believed me but he helped me stand, rinse out my mouth, and help into my pajamas. I fell asleep quickly, but I'm pretty sure Remus woke me during the night to give me water and make sure I wasn't running a fever. I felt better the next morning so I decided to go on my Hogsmeade round with Kingsley. During our lunch break, Kingsley left and Remus took his place. After we had lunch at the Three Broomsticks, I began to feel ill again. 

Needless to say, I threw up again. Remus was very concerned and insisted that I go see Madam Pomfrey or go to St Mungos. I refused and insisted I was fine, but by the end of the third day of throwing up after I ate anything and becoming to weak to stand, I finally let Remus take me to St Mungos. Remus sent his patronus to Ronan asking if he could look me over. When we got to St Mungos, Ronan took us right upstairs. 

While we were talking, Ronan asked us, "It's not my place to pry into your relationship, but is there a chance that you could be pregnant, Tonks?" 

"The thought did cross my mind. I can't speak for Remus, but it's a possibility," I said. Remus said, "I thought of it also, Ronan. I would feel better knowing the truth, and whatever it is, Dora and I have to deal with it." I climbed into bed, and Ronan ran some tests. Remus and I only had to wait an hour, but it was the longest and most nerve wracking hour of our relationship. 

"I have good news and bad news," said Ronan. "Depending on how you see it, the good news is that you're not pregnant Tonks." Remus sighed with relief and said, "I'm relieved to hear that. I'm not saying I don't want to have children with Dora, I just think it's too soon, and I want to be sure I can't pass on my condition." 

"I'm relieved too," I said. "I would feel better knowing that any child we may have won't have Remus' condition." 

"I'll look into that for you," Ronan said. "Now the bad news is that Tonks has the stomach flu. That's why she's been throwing up. You'll be all right, but unfortunately, as far as I know nothing can be done. It just has to run its course, and I think you should stay here until you're better." 

While I was at St Mungos, Remus came to visit almost every day, and Ronan told us it's impossible to pass lycanthropy on to an unborn child. In about 5 days I was better, at least physically. Emotionally and mentally, I wasn't so sure. I was scared to be intimate with Remus again, and scared I might get pregnant. I'm not ready for that yet, so I decided to just avoid him as much as possible. It also didn't help at the same time Arthur was attacked while guarding the Prophecy. Harry had either a dream or a vision that Arthur was attacked by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Harry felt like he was Nagini and felt responsible for the attack. Amazingly, with Ronan's and other healers help, Arthur began to heal. Hopefully he'll be home for Christmas. 

I switched my patrols with other Order members and would only go to our bedroom when I knew Remus was asleep. I'm sure Remus noticed, but I didn't know what else to do. A few days before Christmas, I was sitting on the living room couch. Sirius had just come and sat down across from me. 

"Tonks," he said. "I know something's bothering you. Please don't be angry at Remus or I, but he told me what happened in the Shrieking Shack and the scare you had. I know that's why you're avoiding him." 

I sighed, and said, "That's true, Sirius, and I'm still scared. I don't know what to do." 

"Tonks," he said. "The only thing you can do is talk to Remus. Avoiding him won't solve anything." 

"You're right," I said, getting up from the sofa, just as a tremendous crash came from the kitchen. 

Wands drawn, Sirius and went into the kitchen to see Buckbeak standing next to the stew pot that contained our dinner which was now all over the floor. Remus Apparated into the kitchen. He saw me and I tried to leave only to realise Sirius had disapparated and locked us in. 

"Sirius Black!" I yelled through the door. "You better have a good reason for locking us in here!" 

"I do, actually," Sirius said. "You and Remus have barely spoken since the night in the Shrieking Shack. Neither of you are leaving until this is settled. Don't bother trying to Disapparate, because I've put an Anti-Apparition spell up." 

I sighed and only turned when Remus whispered, "Dora." 

"Remus, I'm sorry," I said, sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I enjoyed what happened that night in the Shrieking Shack and I'm not sorry it happened. I was just scared." 

“I understand, Dora,” Remus said, sitting down across from me and taking my hands. “That night was the best night of my life. I don't regret it. I was worried too. You have to understand, my kind usually don't breed, for fear of passing on my condition. I know Ronan said that can't happen, but you have to understand how worried I was.”   
“I do, Remus. I was worried, too. Maybe for a different reason than you were, but I still understand how you feel,” I said. 

“I love you and would love to have children with you, but I'm just not ready right now. But then again I suppose we never are.” I looked at Remus and noticed he was smiling. 

“I can't tell you how happy what you just said makes me, Dora,” he said, leaning across the table and kissing me. I smiled, kissed him back, and said, “Sirius, you can let us out of here now. The door opened and Harry stood there, looking sheepish. 

“Wotcher, Harry,” I said. “What's wrong?” 

“I have a confession to make,” he said. “It wasn't Sirius' idea to lock you in the kitchen. It was mine. I thought you were mad at each other and this was the only way I thought that I could get you two talking.” 

“You are definitely your father's son, Harry, and a Marauder at heart,” Remus said, standing up. “That you are,” Sirius said from the living room. 

“Tonight Remus and I will make you an official Marauder. You'll even go on the Marauder's Map.” 

“Thanks, Sirius!” Harry exclaimed with a smile. “Now I better go find Mrs Weasley and apologise for the mess Buckbeak made. I didn't think he'd knock over our dinner.” 

Molly, who had just come in the room, said, “It's all right, Harry. I was getting tired of making stew anyway. It's definitely time for a change.” 

“When I was out patrolling one night, I saw a pizza restaurant not too far from here,” I said. Molly gave us a suspicious look, as if she didn't know what to think about pizza. 

“Mum,” said Ron. “I know you don't think that much of pizza, but Harry and Hermione told me that it's good.” 

Sirius spoke up saying, “This is what I think we should do. Since Harry and Hermione know more about this, they should be the ones to order it.” 

“Padfoot,” Remus said. “How about Dora, Harry, Hermione, and I go to the pizza parlor, get a menu, then we can come back and talk this over.” 

“Sounds like a good idea, Moony,” Sirius replied. We put on our coats, made sure we had our wands, and walked the four blocks to the restaurant. We got a menu, and walked back. After about 20 minutes of discussion, we decided to get four pizzas, two regular cheese and two with pepperoni. I have to admit I was quite proud of Molly who ate not one, but two slices very bravely, although I'm not quite sure she approved of us eating on the living room floor. We eventually had to take the pizza away from Ron, who would have eaten it all, at least according to Fred, George and Ginny. We locked them away in the cupboard so Buckbeak wouldn't get at them. 

When I got back into the living room, Remus was just setting up his Wizards Chess board, an early Christmas present from Sirius.   
“Would you like to learn how to play?” he asked. 

“Who, me, sweetheart?” I asked. 

“Yes, unless you're name isn't Dora,” Remus replied. 

“Very funny, sweetheart,” I said, sitting across from him on the floor. Remus tried to explain the rules to me and I tried to play, but he still somehow ended up winning. I was never good at any sort of games. I didn't even try out for Quidditch although Roma and Ronan did. Roma made the team as a Chaser and Ronan as a Beater. Slowly but surely, everyone either made their way home or up to bed. Remus was the last, as he said he had something important to discuss with Sirius. 

I left them to it and made my way up to the attic. I saw a box on the bed with a note attached. 

It said, “Dear Nymphadora, 

Inside this box is your Christmas present. You mentioned you wanted these the morning after in the Shrieking Shack. I went all over London with Roma and Hermione and eventually found them. I hope you like them. 

Love, Remus”

I unwrapped the box and inside was a pair of black velvet pants, at least I thought that was the color. Looking closely, I realised they were purple. I don't remember asking for, these, but even if I didn't, they came from Remus, who spent what little money he has, and that makes me all the more grateful. I looked through the box for a shirt but didn't see one. 

I shrugged and decided if that's the way Remus wanted to play, then I would, especially after the way he was looking at me while we were playing wizards chess. I know that look, and it only means one thing. I put on the pants, and took off my shirt, and sat facing the door in nothing but my bra and the pants, waiting for Remus. It seemed to take forever, so I decided to have some chocolate. It melted a little and I got some on my fingers. 

I know Remus wouldn't complain. I waited and waited until I felt a hand on my stomach and heard a voice whisper in my ear from behind me, “Did you know that silent Apparition is possible, Nymphadora?” 

“No I didn't Remus,” I said reaching back to place my hand behind his neck, and pulled him to me for a kiss. It lasted till Remus with Remus running his hands down my chest and stomach until he let out a growl, and said, “On your feet, Nymphadora.” 

Before I even had time to think, Remus pulled me to my feet, turned me around, and began kissing my neck. I wasn't even aware that I had been moved against the wall. Remus must have smelled the chocolate, because the next thing I knew he stopped kissing my neck and licked it from my fingers. I pulled off his sweater and put my hands on his chest, enjoying the feeling of the blue silk shirt I'd bought him as an early Christmas present. 

Remus told me the morning after in the Shrieking Shack, he'd wear it all the time if he could, because I bought it for him, and it's the nicest thing he ever owned. I ran my hands down his chest, pulled the shirt from his trousers, and slipped my hands underneath. Remus sighed with pleasure and pulled me close for a kiss. 

We slowly made our way towards the fireplace. I nearly tripped over my trunk, but Remus' hands on my waist caught me. We knelt down in front of the fireplace. 

Remus asked, “Can you do me a favour, Nymphadora?” 

“I'd do anything for you, lover, you know that,” I replied. 

“I know you would probably care to forget this day, but I remember how great you looked with brown hair the second day of the full moon when I came to the Ministry with your wand,” Remus whispered. 

“That wasn't the best day, Remus, but it was also the day we first kissed, and that made the day great,” I said. 

“If you want me to make my hair brown, I would do that for you.” 

“Can you make it longer too, love?” Remus whispered against my neck. “Of course, lover, if that's what you want,” I said. 

“It is, Dora, do you need help with the transformation?” Remus asked. “No, sweetheart, I just need to concentrate,” I said. I closed my eyes, breathed in and out, thought of how I wanted my hair to be, and when I opened my eyes, I could tell it had worked. 

“You look beautiful, Jack Rabbit,” Remus whispered, pulling my hair away from my neck and planting soft kisses on my neck and shoulders. I sighed and then moaned, and tilted my head back. Remus turned me around and looked at me for a few minutes, then pulled me into his lap. I reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it, running my hands over his skin the entire time. Remus had his hands in his lap, which I know means he's trying to stay in control. 

“It's ok, Remus, you don't have to be in control tonight 

“I know you do, Dora, I'm just scared of what may happen,” he said, taking my hands. He sighed, let go of my hands, reached for his sweater and pulled out two vials. 

“What's that, sweetheart?” I asked. 

“It's something that Ronan gave me. He came here shortly after you went to the attic. He'd done some research and found a potion that will prevent any accidents from happening. I don't know exactly how it works, but all I know is that if we both take it you won't get pregnant.” 

“How long does it take to work?” I asked. 

“According to Ronan, instantly. The potion makes you feel warm as if your sitting in front of a fire, and that's how you know. You could also have it taste like anything you want.” 

“Let me guess, lover, you chose chocolate,” I said, laughing. 

“I love your laugh, Nymphadora, and yes it tastes like chocolate,” Remus said. 

“At least it tastes better than the Wolfsbane,” I said, pulling the stopper from my vial. “Shall we try it?”   
“There's only one way to find out love,” Remus replied, pulling the stopper from his vial. 

“On the count of three,” I said. “One, two, three.” 

We drank the potion and I instantly felt warm and tingly, as if I'd had some warm tea or hot chocolate. Remus said he felt the same. Remus pulled me back into his lap, and began kissing at my neck and shoulders again. I took his hands and put them on my waist. He kept his hands on my skin, which made me shiver with pleasure. I slowly removed Remus' shirt, and ran my fingernails over his scars. He pulled me to my feet again, and led me towards the bed. 

“Remus?” I whispered. 

“It's all right, Nymphadora, I just want you to be comfortable, that's all. I'm not asking for anything tonight. I love you, respect you, and would never do anything you don't feel comfortable with.” 

“Thank you, Remus,” I whispered, kissing him and letting him lay me down on the bed. Remus ran his hands down to my waist, which made me whimper with pleasure. He presses his lips to the left side of neck, moved around to my throat and then to the other side of my neck. 

I couldn't stand the pleasure anymore, I pulled Remus close to me, and just before he kissed me, I whispered, “Take me, Remus.” 

“Dora,” he said. “Are you--” 

Frustrated by his hesitation, I pulled him to me and kissed him. He tried to hesitate, but when I ran my fingers down his back, he gave in. 

He explored every inch of my body, and all I could think was “Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop.” 

Remus stopped, and looked at me in surprise, “What did you just say, Nymphadora?” 

“I didn't say anything, sweetheart,” I said, trying to catch my breath. 

“At least, I don't think I did, my brain wasn't working very well, so I don't remember, but I believe you, lover.” 

“I heard you say, 'Don't stop,' believe me Dora, I won't. Remus and I continued kissing until we ran out of breath. That's as far as we went, but I was all right with that. I enjoy just being near him. 

We climbed under the covers, and I put my head on his chest. I sighed, and Remus asked, “Are you all right, Jack Rabbit?” 

“I'm fine, sweetheart, I was just thinking,” I said. 

“Thinking about what?” Remus asked. 

“Nothing, Remus. It's not important.” 

“I know when something's on your mind, Dora, “ Remus said.   “You can tell me.” 

“Sometimes I think I'm just not good enough, sweetheart,” I whispered. 

“Good enough for what?” Remus asked.

“Good enough to be an Auror. I remember that night when we were attacked by Death Eaters, and how I was hurt. I think that could have been prevented, if I'd just been paying more attention.” 

“Love, that wasn't your fault. We were ambushed, and had know way of knowing the Death Eaters were going to do that.” 

“I know, Remus, and we're lucky that I all I walked away with was a Stinging Jinx to the hand. It could have turned out much worse, but I feel I disappointed you, the Order, and Mad-Eye.” 

“You didn't disappoint me, Dora. I'm very proud of you. You're an amazing Auror. I truly believe that, and if you keep practicing I can believe you can be an even better Auror. I can help you with that.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” I said. “Can I ask you another question?”

“Dora, you can ask me anything,” Remus said. “I may not know the answer, but I don't I promise you I'd find out.”

“What do you know about Amortentia?” I asked.

“I learned about that in sixth year, love. Did you?”

“I think so,” I said. But since Severus was the professor, I would have preferred not to pay attention. But I had to or else Hufflepuff would lose house points.”

“Well the most important thing to know about Amortentia is that can't produce the feelings of real love. It makes whoever drinks it experience obsession or infatuation with someone they fancy.”

“So if you gave me the potion, and I drank it, I would be obsessed with you instead of feeling true love, like I do.”

“Exactly, Nymphadora, the other main factor of the potion is that it's smell is unique to whomever smells it.” 

“It would smell like whatever I like, Remus?” I asked. 

“Yes, and it would smell like the person you fancy, such as their hair or skin.” 

“For me, sweetheart, it would probably smell like strawberries, the smell of air in winter just before it snows, brand new ink, and probably your hair,” I said, smiling. 

“Those are great smells, love,” Remus said, giving me a gentle kiss. 

“What would they be for you, sweetheart?” I asked. 

“Believe it or not, I actually have to think about this. Let's see, I know one scent would be chocolate.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” I asked, laughing. “That reminds me, I believe I left some chocolate on your neck before, remind me to take care of that, lover.” 

“Would you rather do that now or later, Nymphadora?” Remus whispered against my neck. 

“Later, after you finish telling me what the Amortentia would smell like for you,” I whispered in his ear. 

“All right, the other smells would be the smell of books, to be specific the smell of the paper, ink, and leather, and your skin.” 

“My skin, Remus?” I asked, sitting up. 

“Yes, Dora, during the full moon, I realised I love the scent of your skin. I still do. I can't describe it, but that's one of the reasons I love being so close to you.” 

“I love to hear that, Remus,” I said taking his hands, so I could have him sit up, so I could move behind him and take care of the chocolate. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, this now, Jack Rabbit?” Remus asked, as I settled in behind him. 

“Better sooner than--,” I began to say. “Are you being cheeky, Remus John Lupin?” I asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Remus said, fighting back a laugh. 

“Well you better not do that again, lover,” I whispered against his neck. “Or else I may have to punish you.”

“Will I have to write lines?” Remus asked. 

“No, but I will do this,” I said, before running my tongue up the back of his neck. Remus fought not to moan and said, “That feels so good, it would only make me want to be more cheeky.” 

“I'll keep that in mind lover,” I whispered, as I ran my fingers down his back, and around to his stomach.

Remus grabbed my hands suddenly and let out a moan. 

“Remus?” I said, startled. 

“It's all right, Nymphadora,” he said. 

“I'm just enjoying this so much and I needed something to hold on to.” 

“Keep holding on if you like, Remus,” I whispered. “But don't be afraid to let go, either. How long does this potion last?” 

“Ronan said until sunrise,” Remus said. 

“We have a few hours then, lover,” I said. “It's not even midnight.” 

“Good,” Remus said, as he let out another breathy moan, and pulled me around to face him.

“I'm going to say to you what you said before, Nymphadora,” Remus said. 

“What's that, lover? 'Don't stop?' I asked. 

“No, what you said before that,” Remus said, pulling me into his lap. “Take me.” 

I did, and we took each other all night long, falling asleep and waking each other up, so we could continue.

We had finished for the last time just before the sun rose. We at last fell asleep in each others arms, and woke about 7 hours later . My hair was still very long and brown. I didn’t bother to change it back, since Remus liked it so much.

I found a note on the attic door from Molly saying that Arthur was doing much better and that he would most likely be released from St Mungos on Christmas Day. Remus and I dressed and went downstairs just in time to have something to eat before we left for the Ministry to guard Harry's prophecy in the Department of Mysteries.

Just before I left, Roma braided my hair into pigtail braids, like she used to wear at Hogwarts. I realised I couldn't find my boots and was already running late, so I went on without them and waited with Mad-Eye because Molly was upset. Percy who was assistant to Fudge had returned his Christmas jumper. I don’t know what upset Molly more, the fact that Percy returned his jumper or the fact that there wasn’t even a note asking how his father was. Ron had told me the whole story of why Percy did that.

When Percy had been offered the position as Fudge's assistant, he expected the family to be happy, but Arthur, who supported Harry and Dumbledore, made it clear that he thought that Percy had been offered the post so that Fudge could keep track of the family, Harry, and Dumbledore. Percy and his father had a huge row, with Percy telling his father that he had to struggle against his lousy reputation since he had started at the Ministry, that he had no ambition, and that was the reason the family was so poor. He also told his father that he was an idiot for believing Dumbledore and his loyalty remained with the Ministry. He also rubbished Harry's claim that Lord Voldemort had returned, saying it was not good enough.

Percy severed all ties with his family, wanting everyone to know that he had nothing to do with them.  
He packed his bags the same night and left. He moved to London where he was able to get himself a flat, and continued with the position in Fudge's office. Molly went to London to try to talk with him, but Percy slammed the door in her face.  
First I went to my cubicle so Scrimgeour wouldn’t get suspicious. As a member of the Order, and being an Auror, I can feed the Order information, which isn't easy to do, as Scrimgeour has been asking questions lately, about where I've been and why I haven't been showing up to work certain days, but have been spotted at the Ministry at night when most everyone has gone home. If Scrimgeour finds out, I could lose my position as an Auror, and Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Roma would be three of the very few that exist When he left, I quickly gathered my things and Disapparated down to the Department of Mysteries. 

Our shift passed without any excitement, but I had to eat a lot of chocolate frogs just to stay up, as Remus' and my shift was twelve hours, instead of six. It was a double shift as Arthur is still in St Mungos. I had to stay up all night. Kingsley and Mad-Eye showed up for their shift and we went back to headquarters, quickly said hello to Remus' dad and everyone else, and went straight to sleep. 

On Christmas Day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Fred, George, Ginny and I went to St Mungos to visit Arthur. Remus spoke to the man I'd seen when I was there, and told him of he Wolfsbane potion and promised he'd try to get some. 

Molly spoke to the healer in charge and said Arthur was well enough to be released. Remus pulled me aside and told me he was going to visit Frank and Alice Longbottom, and asked if I'd like to have a proper visit. I thought about it and agreed. After I wish I never had. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and I ran into Neville who was visiting his parents. 

I sat next to Remus thinking of what Bellatrix had done, trying to fight back tears, when Neville's grandmother questioned him about why he hadn't told his friends about what happened to his parents, and said Neville should be proud and not ashamed. Neville said he was proud, but he just wasn't sure he was ready for them to know. I felt that his grandmother was staring at me as if she somehow knew I was related to one of the people responsible for torturing his parents. Neville must have seen this, because he stood up for and told his grandmother that I was the one who had gotten his dad's wand back from Umbridge. She didn't exactly smile, but her face did soften when she looked at me as if she were grateful. Just before Neville and his grandmother left, Alice handed him something. I wasn't sure what. Neville's grandmother told him to throw it out as he'd must have hundreds of them buy now, which turned out to be a Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper, but as they were leaving I was sure I saw Neville put it in his pocket. 

“I can't take this, Remus,” I said, with tears in my eyes. I got up to leave. Remus tried to follow, but Neville spoke up, saying, “Let me talk to her for a minute, please.” 

Remus sat back down and Neville followed me out of the closed ward. “Tonks,” he said. “I'm sorry you're upset. I'm sorry you had to see my parents like that. I've been coming here for as long as I can remember, and it doesn't get any easier. I know you were thinking of her, the one responsible for this. Just remember I don't blame you, and I like you. I'm grateful you got my dad's wand back, and I always will be. I'll never forgot that.” 

“Thanks, Neville,” I said. He walked over to me, then hesitated. 

“It's all right. Come give me a hug,” I said. After that we all decided to leave. Just as Remus was helping me with my coat, we heard Lockhart's voice saying, “Look, I didn't learn joined up writing for nothing you know!”

In spite of the situation, we all looked at each other and laughed, then everyone, including Arthur went home. Lyall had found my boots while we were gone. He managed to clean them and said consider it a Christmas present As it turns out Kreacher had stolen them while Roma was braiding my hair, taken them to his den, and poured honey, sugar, and dead insects in them. I'm not surprised he did, considering when I was walking down the stairs, he Apparated right in front of me, which nearly caused me to fall down the stairs. I grabbed him by his neck, pulled my wand, and was about to hex him, when he said he would tell his Mistress, meaning Sirius' mum, what I had done. 

We had our Christmas feast and exchanged presents. Harry received a miniature working model of a Firebolt from me, a homework planner from Hermione (she gave Ron one also), a book entitled “Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts.” from Remus and Sirius, a box of Bertie Botts from Ron, a jumper and mince pies from Molly, a furry brown wallet with fangs from Hagrid, and a painting of himself from Dobby. 

Ron got a broom compass from Harry, Hermione got A New Theory of Numerolgy from Harry, and an “unusual” smelling perfume from Ron. (Her words, not mine.) Hermione gave Kreacher a patchwork quilt, though I'm not sure he deserves it after what he did this morning. Harry, considering how obsessed Arthur is with Muggle artefacts, gave him some fuse wire and a screwdriver.

After eating ourselves silly, and nearly sick we went upstairs and went to bed. It was a very merry Christmas indeed.


	11. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 11-Return to Hogwarts

Unfortunately the holidays ended too soon. I normally look forward to returning to Hogwarts but with that pink toad there, I was actually dreading it. Oh well, at least I have Remus. I also have missed Graciee. I can't wait to see her, Emily, and Iona again.

New Year's Eve came and went. To ring out the old year we had a snowball fight in the park across the street from headquarters.

I was sitting on a bench watching everyone throw snowballs when Remus sneaked up behind me and put snow down the back of my shirt. I screamed and jumped up. Sirius turned around, wand drawn, and saw Remus looking sheepish. I don't know who threw the first snowball, although I have a feeling it was one of the twins. It hit Harry in the back and the next thing I knew snowballs were flying everywhere. About 10 minutes to midnight, Molly came out with Firewhiskey for the adults and butterbeer for the kids.

We counted down the seconds and when midnight came, we all yelled "Happy New Year!". I think the neighbors heard us, they probably thought were mad for standing out in the cold, but we didn't care. We sang "Auld Lang Syne", then went inside, and to bed.

I was woken several hours later by Remus whispering "Nymphadora, are you awake?" in my ear. I was not happy as Remus had interrupted a very pleasant dream.

"No, Remus, I'm not," I said into my pillow.

"Are you sure, love?" Remus whispered against my neck, making me shiver.

"I was, lover, but suddenly I'm feeling very awake," I said, attempting to turn over onto my back, only stopping when Remus began placing kisses on the back of neck, and slipping his hand beneath my shirt to touch my stomach.

"That's good Nymphadora, because I heard you moaning in your sleep, and thought you were having another nightmare."

"No Remus, I wasn't," I said, lifting my head from my pillow, scarcely noticing the blue flames on the nightstand, and tried to fight back a moan. Remus whispered, "It's OK, Nymphadora."

"But Remus-", I began to say.

"Silencing charm, love. You don't need to hold back, ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, lover, I understand," I whispered.

"Good girl," Remus said, kissing my neck.

I couldn't hold back anymore, and I know Remus didn't want me to either so I arched my back and let out a moan.

"Merlin's beard, Nymphadora, I didn't know you had that in you," Remus said.

"Neither did I, lover, but that felt so good, did you expect anything less?" I asked.

"No, I didn't, and I know you have more in you," Remus whispered against my neck before moving his hand underneath my shirt again.

"Remus, please don't stop, I'll do anything, just please don't stop."

"You don't have to do anything, Nymphadora except enjoy this."

"Why are you doing this?

"Because I want to. It's the first New Year's Day in a very long time I haven't been alone. I don't want to waste it, and this is the best way I could think of to celebrate."

"We have time before we have to be back at Hogwarts and the full moon isn't for another four days yet."

"I know, love, I wanted to talk to you about returning to Hogwarts, but believe me, it can wait."

"Good, because I don't want to think right now, I just want to feel how good your hands feel against me."

"Then think of that, Nymphadora. Turn over and let me look at you."

"No," I said.

"Did you just say no to me?" Remus asked, leaning down and biting my neck hard enough to leave a mark.

I moaned, grabbed the headboard and said, "What if I did, lover?"

"Saying no to a werewolf is a very dangerous thing to do, even if they are your lover," Remus said, running his fingers underneath my shirt and up my back. "Now why won't you turn over?"

"Because that's not how it happened in the dream, Remus, " I said.

"The dream, Nymphadora?" Remus whispered in my ear.

"Yes, lover, the pleasant dream which you chose to wake me from before it ended," I said angrily.

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened in the dream, and I could make it up to you?" Remus whispered, kissing my shoulder.

"Well, actually, it didn't start too differently than it is now, but I think we were in the Room of Requirement," I said.

"We were?" Remus asked. "Then perhaps we should wait until we are back at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure you can wait that long, lover?" I asked.

"No," said Remus. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened in the dream?"

"Well," I said. "It started with you running your hands all over my back and stomach, just like you are now."

"Are you sure, Nymphadora?" whispered Remus.

"Of course I'm sure, I think I know what happened in my- You're being cheeky, aren't you , sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," Remus said.

"Well, you better stop, or else you can't have your way with me," I said, annoyed.

"Sorry, love," Remus whispered, kissing my neck. "What happened next?"

"For some reason, I got on my knees and close to the headboard, you pressed your body against mine, and just ran your hands over my body, and that's all you did. I'm sorry if that doesn't sounds awfully exciting, but that's the truth."

It's all right," Remus said, pulling me to my knees, and running his hands from my neck to stomach, and kissing my neck and shoulders. As much as I enjoyed Remus' hands on me, tiredness began to take over. I tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"Did you just yawn, Dora?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, "Remus said. "Come here, lie down and watch these until you fall asleep," Remus said, conjuring bluebell flames next to me.

I lay down and felt Remus pull me close, he put his arms around me, kissed my neck and shoulders, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

We woke the next morning to the smell of Molly cooking breakfast. I turned over and kissed Remus good morning. We slowly got out of bed, dressed, and made our way downstairs. The amount of food she makes is enough to feed all the members of the Order and the Hogwarts students for at least a year.

Since it was only a few days until the next full moon, Remus and I were given the days leading up to it and the week of the full moon off. Sirius took most of our shifts.

While Sirius and Mad-Eye were patrolling Hogsmeade, and Kingsley and Emmeline watched the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. Remus began to train me in protecting myself against Death Eaters. I'm not saying Mad-Eye didn't do a good job, but both Remus and I know there's nothing wrong with extra training.

I met Remus in the living room after having breakfast, and stood across from him and slightly to the left, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt me while I was watching.

"All right, Nymphadora, just watch me, and then I'll help you with what I am about to show you, all right?" Remus said.

"All right, sweetheart," I replied.

"Firstly, which is your wand arm?" Remus asked.

"My right, sweetheart," I replied.

"All right, love, this is the first move I'll show you. Raise your right arm above your head, put your left arm out in front of you so you-", "Remus stopped mid-sentence, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"So I can see where my wand is and aim the spell better?" I asked.

"Exactly. That's a very good way of putting it," Remus said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I said.

"You're welcome," Remus replied. "Anyway, then you bring you wand down into your line of sight, and then bring it back to it's original position. If you want you can stand how I am with one leg behind you. It may help you balance."

I nodded and said, "I can do that Remus."

"Of course you can, Dora," Remus said. "It just takes practice and believing in yourself. I believe in you."

Thanks, sweetheart," I said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Remus said. "From the position with your wand above your head, turn to your right, and bring your wand down again, turning your wrist in at the end, with a very powerful motion."

"Okay, I get that, I think," I said. "Can you show me that again?"

He did, and I understood it the second time.

"From the second position, bring your left leg forward, your wand across your front, while blocking your center with the other arm."

I nodded, and said, "Seems easy enough."

"It is, Dora," Remus said. "Just remember to put your left arm above your right."

"All right, sweetheart,"

"From this position, what you want to do is turn around and face the opposite direction from what you were and just cast a spell behind you, making sure that you watch where you're aiming the spell, and that your wand is high enough."

"If it's not," I said, "The spell could hit the floor."

"Exactly," Remus said. "There's one more I want to show you. Turn back to your right, bring your left leg forward, bring your wand behind your back, and cast the spell from there."

I hesitated for a moment, and Remus asked, "Do you need to see that again, Dora?"

"No, sweetheart, I understand it," I replied.

"Good," Remus said. "Now would you like to stand next to me so you can practice?"

"All right, sweetheart," I said.

I copied the moves that Remus did and then did them by myself. I got them mostly right, except for move number three. I kept blocking my center with my wand arm instead of the other one. Remus told me not to worry and to keep practicing and I would get better and better. He also said I could modify them for my own personal fighting style. I'll have to think about that one.

We sat down on the couch to rest. I know Remus has been feeling tired out of sorts lately because the full moon is in just four days. Remus said he wanted to go back to Hogwarts starting the 5th and stay in the Room of Requirement again. He said he feels safe there, and so do I. Sirius said we could book tickets in advance.

Molly came in with some tea and biscuits for us to have before I went to Hogsmeade to get some more chocolate for Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other members of the Order. When I got back I started to head up to the attic and found Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione in Harry's room. I stopped by and asked, "What's going on, Harry?"

"Sirius is trying to get his safe open, Tonks, but he forgot the combination," Harry said.

"I knew it when I found James and Lily's will, now I don't, and that makes me angry," Sirius said, getting up from the floor. I sat next to Remus on the bed and it was then I noticed the safe was in a hidden compartment in the wall.

"Can you use Alohomora to open it, Sirius?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid not Tonks," I made it so that spells won't work."

"All right," said Hermione, "We know the combination is three numbers, now all we have to do is figure them out."

"I was thinking that it's someone's birthday, and I tried Harry's, but it didn't work unless I just mistakenly did it wrong," Sirius said.

"Why don't you try again, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"All right, it's 31 right, 7 left, 80 right, pull the handle, and that's it!" Sirius exclaimed. "I was afraid Kreacher had done something to the safe."

"Would he do that?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, Tonks, especially after what he did to your boots." Remus said.

"Good point," I said. "Now what did you want to find so badly?" I asked.

"This," Sirius said, pulling out a small blue velvet box and handing it to Remus.

"Merlin's beard," said Remus, opening the box. "I'd forgotten you had these, Padfoot." Remus handed me the box. In it were two rings.

The rings looked familiar and then I realised where I'd seen them before. "Sweetheart, these are your mothers, aren't they?" I asked. "I think I recognise them from the picture you showed me."

"Yes, Dora, they are," Remus replied.

I handed him the box, and he passed it around to Harry, Ron, and Hermione so they could look, also. Hermione handed the box back to Sirius who put it back in the safe and closed it.

After supper, I gave everyone one of the chocolate bars I'd gotten when I went to Hogsmeade. Ron took some home to send to Bill and Charlie. Everyone fell asleep, and the next morning we started to pack to go back to Hogwarts. Sirius arranged for Remus and I to take the Knight Bus back the first day of Remus's cycle.

We arrived at Hogwarts and were greeted by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore said Dobby had prepared the Room of Requirement while we had been gone.

Remus decided to rest, so I went to practise the wand moves he had taught me.

I don't know how long a practised for, but before I knew it, it had become very dark and very cold.

Realising what time it was, I left the catwalks and headed back to the Room of Requirement. We had only a few hours until the full moon and I wanted to spend as much time with Remus as possible. On the way there, I put my hands in my coat pockets, and pulled out a picture of Cedric. I had forgotten how it had gotten there until I remembered I had found it in the Room of Requirement the same night I had fixed up the Shrieking Shack. How the picture got there, I don't know. Harry said Hermione had told him about the Room of Requirement, but that doesn't mean Harry is using it for some reason, does it? I shrugged, put the picture back in my pocket and apparated to the 7th floor.

I walked in, but was so cold I couldn't bare taking my hands from my pockets or removing my coat. Remus, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looked at me with concern. "Are you all right, Nymphadora?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Remus, I'm just cold. "It was a very cold day, the sun wasn't out much, and when the sun went down, it got even colder in the catwalks where I was practicing, and then I noticed the moon was almost full, and I didn't want you to be alone."

"I appreciate that, love, but what's important now is getting you warm," Remus said.

"Well, sweetheart," I said moving closer to the bed and kneeling in front of him, "I can think of ways you can warm me up."

"Can you now, Nymphadora?" Remus whispered.

"Yes, Remus, I can," I whispered back, my lips barely inches from his.

"Good. Because so can I, " Remus said, capturing my lips in a desperate, passionate kiss that I knew would leave me breathless. I desperately wanted to touch Remus, but I didn't want him to feel how cold my hands were. That hardly mattered when Remus reached forward and took my hands in is. I know he felt how cold they were, and he broke the kiss.

"Merlin's beard, Nymphadora, your hands are freezing," he said.

"I know, sweetheart, I forgot how cold it was outside and my gloves don't really do anything for keeping my hands warm," I said.

"That's all right, Nymphadora. Put your hands in between mine and I can warm them up."

I did and with seconds my hands felt warm. I don't know if it was a spell or Remus' hands, but they felt better.

"Merlin, Remus," I said. "How did you do that?"

"Pure talent and a very well timed spell," Remus said.

"Well, whatever it was, thank you, sweetheart. Now would you mind giving me my hands back so I can take off my coat?"

"Sure, love," Remus said, helping me to my feet. "I know the perfect place. Go up the steps to the right of the fireplace and you'll see it."

"All right," I said. I did and when I entered the room, I dropped my coat in shock. Remus must have heard it, because he began to laugh. I turned and said, "Remus John Lupin, how on earth did you manage this?"

"It was easy, I just stood outside the Room of Requirement and thought of the prefect's bathroom plus a few extras."

"This is the Prefect's bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes, Dora, at least it was when I was a Prefect. Maybe it has changed since then, I don't know," Remus said.

"Regardless of what it looks like now, sweetheart, this is amazing," I said. "The bathtub alone is the size of a swimming pool. I'm surprised it doesn't have a diving board."

Remus laughed and said, "That would be fun, Dora, maybe we can ask for that. Anyway, the toilets are there along the right hand wall. There's two of those, basically there's two of everything. The sinks are against the wall behind the bathtub, and the closets are on the left hand wall on the other side of the bathtub."

I was so happy by what I saw, I threw my arms around Remus' neck and give him a very big kiss. He returned it and said, "Now that you're feeling warmer, Nymphadora, perhaps you'd like to get into something a little more comfortable."

"I'll do just that, sweetheart," I said. "Why don't you sit on the bed and wait for me?"

"Good idea, I'll make you some tea, and since I know you are probably wondering, yes I did take the Wolfsbane potion," Remus said.

"Good," I said. "Now be a good little wolfie and wait for me."

"All right, jack rabbit," Remus said. "I'll try to be patient."

I picked up my coat and hung it in the first closet, like Remus said. I then opened the second one and found all my clothes. After thinking for a few minutes, I chose my purple and black striped shirt and my purple plaid skirt. I know they didn't quite match, but somehow I just knew Remus would like them.

I walked back into the other room and stood in front of the bed. Remus looked up and said, "How did I know you would pick something like that, Nymphadora?"

"Well, lover," I replied, since it was the first thing I saw in the closet, I figured it was there for a reason."

"They were, but you're positively indecent," Remus said.

I kneeled in front of him, and said, "What's the point in having a lover if you can't be positively indecent once in a while?"

"I can't argue with that, Nymphadora," Remus said, pulling me close for a kiss, and slipping his hands under my shirt.

I whimpered into the kiss, reached for Remus' shirt, pulled it from his trousers and slowly began to unbutton it. I don't know if I placed myself in Remus' lap, or he pulled me into it, but the next thing I knew, his lips were pressed to my neck in the way he knew would make me shiver and he was practically tearing the buttons from my shirt. I heard Remus say my name and I woke from the fantasy I didn't realise I'd been having.

Breathless, and with my heart racing, I removed my fingers which I'd dug into the wardrobe, and turned to face Remus, who was looking at me with concern.

"Nymphadora,-" Remus began.

I held up my hand to stop him from talking and said, "Remus, what in the bloody hell just happened? I felt like I was out of my body or possessed or something."

"You were having a fantasy, Nymphadora, and there's nothing wrong with that," Remus said.

"I know, but I just didn't like the way it felt, I'm not saying it didn't feel good, it just scared me," I said.

Remus moved closer, pulled me into his arms, and whispered, "I'm sorry it scared you , love, but believe me this is not a bad thing."

"I know it's not bad, sweetheart," I whispered back. "This has never happened to me before, and I'm simply not used to it."

"I know how you feel. I'm still getting used to all of this too," Remus said, letting go and turning towards the sink.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" I asked.

"To get you this," Remus said, walking towards me with a glass of water. "You're very warm, and I think you need to cool down a little."

"Thank you," I said taking the glass, and drinking it while Remus bent down to pick up my coat, and the picture of Cedric, which must have fallen out of my coat pocket when I dropped it without realising it.

"You're welcome, Dora," Remus said, turning towards me after hanging up my coat and taking my empty water glass. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I do," I said walking towards him, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. "How did you know something was going on?"

"I didn't, not really," Remus said. "But I heard you drop your coat, and I wanted to see that you were all right, so I came and saw you standing there with your fingers dug into the wardrobe door. I said your name, but you didn't hear me.

"I'm sorry, Remus," I said, turning and walking back towards the wardrobe where Remus had hung my coat. "I must have really been out of my head."

"It's all right, Nymphadora," Remus said, stepping behind me and kissing my neck in spot he knew would make me shiver and my knees go weak. "I know what it's like to lose your mind."

"I know you do, Remus," I said. "I must still be losing mine, because I can't find my wand."

"You put in the nightstand before coming in here," Remus whispered in my ear. "You don't remember?"

"Not really," I said.

"It's all right, love. You don't need to think or worry about anything right now, except for what you want me to do to you," Remus whispered against my neck.

"Why don't you back to our bedroom, I'll change into something a little more comfortable, and then I'll let you know?" I said.

"All right, Dora," Remus said reluctantly.

I quickly changed into the outfit I was wearing in my fantasy. I once again stood in front of the bed, Remus' eyes met mine, and he pulled me into his lap, and before he did anything else slipped his hand underneath my shirt and kissed my neck.

I changed position so I would be more comfortable, and while my brain was still functioning, I began to unbutton his shirt and pulled it from his trousers and gently began to run my hands over his scars. I removed his shirt and ran my hand down his arm. It was then I felt a cut I didn't realise he'd given himself.

I pulled away and looked at Remus' arm asking, "Sweetheart, when did you do this to yourself. Was it during a transformation?"

"I don't think so, Dora. If it was it would have been worse. As it's already healing, I think I may have done it in my sleep. I've done that many times," he explained.

"Good," I whispered. "Now where were we?"

"I forgot," Remus said sheepishly.

I laughed and said, "That's all right," and pulled him close for a kiss.

Kissing Remus seemed to make him remember what he wanted to do, because the next thing I know, he'd turned me around so my back was to him, and he ran his hands all over my back until I pulled them around to my front. He removed my shirt and started to touch me like a man who hadn't been with a woman in years, or ever. Sadly, I have the feeling that's true.

Once again we had to stop when the moon became full, but I didn't mind. I love being with Remus, no matter what form he's in. He promptly fell asleep and I not so long after.

We woke to the sun streaming through the windows and breakfast sitting in front of the fireplace, courtesy of the house elves, or at least Dobby.

I took a quick bath, although I would have preferred to stay in there all day, got dressed, left Remus a note that I'd be patrolling Hogsmeade, and kissed him goodbye. I was glad my shift was with Sirius, as it gave us a lot of opportunities to catch up.

I sat down on a bench outside of Honeydukes to wait for Sirius. As I was waiting, I began to feel sad that I had left Remus alone, and began to cry.

Sirius saw me, kneeled down, and asked me what was wrong.

"I left Remus," I said, my voice breaking.

"What?" Sirius asked, obviously shocked. "How could you leave him, Tonks, especially when he needs you the most?"

"Sirius!" I exclaimed, as loudly as I dared, but loud enough to startle him. "I don't mean I left him, as in ending our relationship. "I mean, I left him at Hogwarts in our room."

"I'm sorry, Tonks," Sirius said. "I jumped to conclusions, and I shouldn't have."

"It's all right," I said. "I understand what's it like not to be able to think clearly." I glanced around and noticed that people were staring at us, or more likely at Sirius. I know there are people that think he should still be in Azkaban.

"Tonks, let's go to Hog's Head, and we can talk," Sirius said.

"All right," I said, standing and wiping the tears from my eyes.

We sat a table with Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Emmeline. After a short discussion, Sirius would patrol with Emmeline and Kingsley with Mad-Eye, and I would be able to go back to the Room of Requirement to be with Remus.

I walked back to the gates and apparated back to the seventh floor. Remus had transformed back by this point. He slowly turned when he heard me enter. "Nymphadora?" he asked, hoarsely.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me," I said, taking off my boots, coat, and gently climbing onto the bed, as not to hurt Remus. I could tell he wanted to ask why I was back, so I told him Sirius, Emmeline, Kinglsey and Mad-Eye were patrolling Hogsmeade so I could be with him.

Remus smiled before he fell asleep again. The rest of the week passed. I started patrolling again when Remus began to feel better.

On the twelfth of January, just one day before the end of the full moon, and one day before the start of the new term, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, took the Knight Bus to Hogwarts, escorted by Remus, Sirius, and myself. Just before we left Headquarters, I overheard Sirius and Harry talking about the family tree. Sirius explained that my mum had been disowned and burned off the tree for marrying my father, who's a Muggle-born. Since my mother is no longer a member of the family, neither am I, and I was never put on the tapestry. I pretend it doesn't hurt, but it does. Harry also found out that he's related to the Malfoy's. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and my mum are his cousins, and so am I. Draco is also mine and Sirius' cousin. I came down the stairs just in time to hear Sirius say to Harry, "When all this is over, we'll be a proper family."

I heard Harry say, just before walking to the front door, "We already are."

I was glad I had practised what Remus had taught me, because little did we know, that in just twenty-four hours time, all hell would break loose.


End file.
